She's No Faerie Princess
by taz12335
Summary: Spencer's a Faerie, Ashley's a Beta in a Werewolf pack. Can these two make it work together, or will it all fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the rights to South of Nowhere, if I did it would still be on. I would like to say that I'm not a writer nor am I a grammar hound. So just go with the flow if you don't like don't read. I found this book that I like by Christine Warren, She's No Faerie Princess, and I kept thinking it would be neat to make it into a SoN story so that's what I am attempting to do. Some things will be different, others will be the same. So if you like it please stick with it if not so be it. I don't own the rights to it nor am I doing this for money, it's for pure enjoyment. If you would like to leave a review good, bad, or whatever please do. On to the story...**

**Disclaimer 2: Sorry guys, I didn't expect to have this down so long. I was in the middle of moving and changing everything around so it's still a work in progress. Some things have been changed others have not. So please enjoy.**

1.

SHE'S NO FAERIE PRINCESS

"She's 327 yrs old. That's a bit late to run away from home." "She aren't running away from home. She just taking a vacations." "It looks a lot like running." "And how does you know what running look like, you big pansy? You is too old to get faster than a hobles!"

"Shush!"The hiss in Spencer's voice got her companions' attention, and they fell into a tense, bristling silence. "silent" or "sniping" described how Clay and Glen spent nearly all their time together, but at the moment, Spencer had other things to worry about. She couldn't afford a distraction. "I told the both of you that if you wanted to come see me off, you were going to have to be quiet. If you can't manage that, I can always send you back to the palace."

The pixie and the imp exchanged glares, one from the spot where he fluttered beside Spencer's head, the other from his perch on her shoulder, She ignored both of them, she was trying to make sure the weren't followed through the dense forest just north of the Summer Palace. No one would usually stop her or even cared except nothing was normal at the Seelie Court these days.

"Your Highness,"the pixie's voice disapproving, "I really thinks it would be better..."

She smiled a dangerous smile and looked at him pointedly. "Clay, my dear friend, if you don't shut up in the next few seconds, I might just change my mind and take you with me."

He hushed immediately and she smiled. She could hear Glen giggling beside her ear, but she ignored him, she didn't want to encourage him, it only gave him more ideas.

Clay continued to glare at her head, but it didn't bother her. She'd grown far to use to it over the years. Clay, on the other hand lived in mortal fear of Queen Paula's disapproval, which is why the threat of bringing him into the mortal realm shut him up so quickly. Spencer's Aunt had decreed it off limits to her people long ago, and Clay had never been one to disobey, unlike Spencer.

Spencer started forward again, her blue eyes scanning the forest for followers. All remained quiet for about 15 seconds.

"Personally, I think a little vacation are a fine idea, Princess," Glen piped up, he was grinning tauntingly at Clay as he spoke. "Things has been getting real...complicated at court. A nice refreshing tour of boring human land are just whats we need for lifting our spirits."

Spencer looked at him "Who said anything about we?"

Glen looked shocked "But Missy Spencer! You has to take us with you! Who will protects you if I's not theres?"

Spencer knew ignoring the truth wouldn't make it go away, but she could try. She hated court whether it was at her aunt's Seelie Court or Unseelie which was run by Paula's former husband her uncle, Author She didn't want to take the throne with the unease between the two courts. She didn't have the patience or the time. She got hives just thinking about it. She wished her parent's weren't sidhe—the noble race of Faerie—but goblins or trolls or pixie or sprites or even dryad and satyr. Anything would have been better then a Fae of high court. Life as a Princess sucked.

She'd be able to be a nobody in the human world for awhile. Most of her magic would bleed out due to the surroundings, but that was all right with her.

She set Glen down, and grabbed her bag. Grinning she waved goodbye to the imp and pixie.

"Take care little friends." She stepped through to the simple human world.

#########################################################

Ashley Davies hadn't met a girl in the last 3 months. She new this wasn't an emergency, but she did consider it part of a bigger problem. Not only did she not have sex in that time...which was surprising for a werewolf in her prime...but she hadn't even been on a date, nor slept all night or saw a concert or went shopping or taken a day off. Considering all that it was no wonder she was cranky at 3am strolling through the park.

This wasn't even her patrol, which only made her crankier. As Beta of the Silverback Clan-2nd in command after the Alpha...Ashley had been put in charge of looking after the park This would have been her night off unfortunately, a pack-mate had come up with a raging case of pregnancy, and her mate refused to let her out of the house. She couldn't blame them, she would more than likely be the same with her mate. She could see herself as a raging neanderthal where the safety of her mate was concerned, but she was still single.

She growled and stuffed her hands in her hoody. She kept a sharp eye out for any trouble. They were so close to signing the treaty with the humans and they didn't want any trouble. Most humans didn't know about then, but that was about to change. It meant asking the humans to believe in something that they thought was fictional. To give them rights and to treat them as equals. So here they were patrolling the parks so that no blood is shed on either side. Keep the peace.

The Silverback Clan was put in charge of security. Since Ashley was Beta security fell to her while the Alpha was in negotiations with the others. Which is why she was on her 3rd shift in 24hrs.

No one had been prepared to come out of hiding, that is until a few months ago a radical sect known as The Light of Truth had gathered enough evidence of there existence and was going to blow the whistle, that is when the council sought out a way to beat them to the punch and to keep are rights, so that we wouldn't be hunted into extinction. For our part we made sure no one attacked a human, or was seen within 100ft. of anyone dead. Ashley figured she was doing her best, thankfully things stayed quiet.

Unfortunately things don't always stay quiet like we would like. They scream bloody murder. Before the cry had even faded to an echo Ashley had pinpointed the sound she took off in a blur of speed and swear words.

2.

Spencer stepped out of the other side of the portal into an inky darkness. Darn it, she forgot about the time change here. She stepped forward and tripped over something immovable. It might help if she could see. She stopped and let her eyes adjust to the dim light of the forest or park in this case.

It didn't take long till she could see like it was daylight out. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she stepped over the tree root that tripped her. She headed to the park entrance, confident that she knew were it was. It was the same entrance she used before, and she wanted to go to the East Village, were there was music and clubs to spend her evening.

She cast a small glamour to hide her appearance. She had brought a small amount of fae magic with her to help with the glamour. She could have saved her reserves and tried to scrape up some of the scarce fae magic that was left in the human world, but that was few and far between here. She couldn't explain why she couldn't use what magic the humans did or why humans couldn't use fae magic, some thing in the two realms made it so they were incompatible. Then again that is why she came here, she wasn't expecting to use magic.

The glamour made a significant difference in her appearance. Her blond hair became a shaggy crop of blue, tipped with fuchsia. Her pale skin took on a golden hue with a light sprinkle of freckles. In place of her fae clothes she was now wearing layered tank tops torn. Below that she was wore pleated plaid skirt and the length to make any man or woman she met take a closer look. Her legs were covered in black stockings that ended at her skirt and black boots laced up her calves.

Grinning she put a swagger into her step and headed to the exit, after all she was in Manhattan and now she fit in.

Once she got to the parks entrance she could hit the subway, head down to 9th street and check out the clubs. Ooh! And maybe try the noodle house she'd seen the last time she was here. She wandered if they made pad mi ga ti dish. She could practically taste the coconut milk and hot chilies.

She sent a pebble skittering down the path only to be stopped by a creature, a not nice looking creature.

It had cloven feet, it had very black, very fiery eyes, with curling horns and waves of heat rolling off its huge frame.

That was when she screamed.

Right after she ran.

_Sweet stars above that's a demon!_''

She veered off the path around the trees, not only was that a demon, but now it was chasing her over uneven terrain.

She had never seen a demon before, in fact she couldn't think of a single soul who had seen a demon, they had been vanished from this realm as well as the fae realm ages ago at the end of the Fae-Demon Wars. They were suppose to be bound to their world, Below, not out in the human realm preying on fae that might happen by. Apparently no one had mentioned that to this fellow.

She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and put on a little more speed on. She may not had met a demon before, and she sure didn't want to slow down and meet this one. Every thing she knew came from her people about demons and they weren't big fans. A few centuries of war could do that to you.

If she could just get back to the gate she might get through and lose the demon. She looked around for a weapon anything that would work, that would slow it down. She couldn't use what little magic she had for a defense spell it would not be enough, but if she could get through the gate and the demon followed she could take care of it. It was that or get her heart ripped out of her chest. She opted for the gate.

Praying her luck would hold out she sped up a little more, digging in her heals she ran towards a trunk of a tree and at the last possible second side stepped it and turned on a dime it the opposite direction. She heard the demon roar and heard a splintering. She looked over her shoulder and saw the demon had uprooted the stump in order to stop and turn after her, it tossed the stump like kindling.

She decided what small amount of magic she had with might have to do, she just hoped it was enough, because this would leave her totally vulnerable.

She needed to get to higher ground, so she veered toward and outcropping of rock and jumped as high as she could and started to climb. The demon grabbed her ankle with it's claws. It tore through her boot and tore the skin below. She let out a whimper and tried to hang on as the beast dragged her back towards him. Her fingers became a bloody mess as she was trying to hang on. She twisted and kicked out at the demon's skull. The demon roared and stumbled back with her still in his grasp. She was hanging upside down looking at the beast's legs, waving her arms looking for something to hang on to, she felt only air.

Suddenly something black slammed into the demon sending it off balance, the beast threw her hard into a tree, She felt the impact against her spine.

_'Thats gonna leave a mark.'_

She looked through her double vision to see were the demon was only to see the back of some individual in front of her. This one was not all that big compared to the demon but it was at least 7ft and it was a dark mass. What ever it was it put itself between Spencer and the demon, and growled. Spencer's brain finally caught up and then she knew that this creature was lupine, werewolf.

It was in between forms half human half wolf. The werewolf was lean and graceful looking. Muscular form rippled with power waiting to be unleashed on the demon. It had a of thick healthy reddish brown pelt. She couldn't see the face, but she got a better look at the demon, better yet she could smell the filth off the demon, the choking stench of rotting burnt flesh and coal.

Neither made a move forward. Then the demon looked at Spencer and the werewolf let out a warning growl. Just that quickly the fight was on. Both beings collided in the middle of the clearing, hoof and claw dug into the mesh of earth seeking purchase. Spencer's eyes widened when the lupine seemed to be holding it's own when the demon lowered its head and rammed it's horn into the werewolf's stomach. The werewolf collapsed and the demon took its claws and scraped across it's back and grabbed on and threw the werewolf against another tree.

She winced at the sound of impact. She had no time to think as the demon was in front of her. This made no since why was this demon after her. Demons normally didn't go after individuals unless it was told to. Something didn't add up.

She pressed her back against the tree to steady herself and kept an eye on the demon. It looked like her rescuer was having problems of her own. She wasn't one to sit around and wait to be rescued, another reason she wouldn't make a good queen, she liked to get into the thick of things, get her hands dirty so to speak.

The demon stepped forward. Spencer lowered her self into a sitting position and took a deep breath of the putrid smell of the demon. She raised her hands and focused on what little magic she had left and pulled at it. It yanked free and formed a bright blue energy ball and threw it at the demon. The demon snarled in pain and in a rage it stumbled backwards right into the werewolf's renewed attack.

With two swipes across the demons tendons in the lower leg the demon went down. Spencer raced forward and released some more magic at the demon. She should have stopped sooner, the demon reached out and slashed her across the stomach. She gasped and looked down at the fiery wound as the pain filtered into her brain. She couldn't even put her hand over it as blackness overtook and she slumped to the ground. Her last thought was the magic had taken more out of her then she realized.

3.

Ashley wanted to shake the woman for racing up to the demon like that, and wanted to thank her at the same time for the distraction she needed, as well as get a better look at her backside, without the demon trying to kill them. Right now they needed to get the hell out of here before the demon learned how to run without his tendons and attack them again.

Ashley scooped up the girl in her arms and took off for home. The demon howled it's outrage at that, but thankfully they were out of reach. She ran for a good two miles before she slowed down to a trot. The girl remained limp and unresponsive in her arms. She contemplated stopping and shifting to human form but thought better of it, she could move faster in this form. It being 3 o'clock in the morning she thought she should be safe from prying eyes but you never now so she stuck to the shadows.

Taking a deep breath she immediately regretted it due to her cracked ribs the demon had left. Tightening her hold on the girl she took off at a dead run. She made it without problems to her alley way to her apartment entrance. It had two floors and they had entered through the bottom where she had her gym. She went upstairs and put the woman on the sofa before she stood up and shifted to her female form. She felt the stinging as her ribs healed as well as all the cuts and scratches.

The woman on the couch never moved, she knelt next to her to examine the damage done by the demon. She knew the woman wasn't lupine she had a earthy scent to her and she wasn't dead. No human should have survived the demon attack. She smelled to pure to be a human and she wasn't any other shape shifter, her skin was to smooth for anything unliving and she looked like a human. She couldn't identify what she was.

She didn't like this her sense of smell felled her. One good sniff was all she needed to identify any species but all it did was make her wet with need. She didn't know what was wrong with her. A brush with death usually made her horny and hungry, but this felt like more. She didn't just want sex, she wanted sex with her, with this woman and she wanted it now. In fact with every breathe she wanted it more. If she didn't get control of herself she was gonna get a one hell of an awakening.

Ashley took control of herself and took stock of the woman's wounds. Noticing that the puncture wounds on her foot looked nasty she gently took off the boot. The punctures weren't deep but they would need to be cleaned. Her gaze drifted up the legs and did inappropriate things to her libido. The slash across her stomach worried her. She lifted the tattered remains of the top and looked at the marred flesh and wanted to howl in pain at what she saw. It bled sluggishly and had jagged edges darkened to black by the poison from the demon. She got up and headed to the first aid supplies in the bathroom. On the way back she stopped in the bedroom to grab a top and shorts so she wouldn't surprise the lady if she woke up.

She stepped back into the living room and froze. The woman she left on couch wasn't the same. In her place was a blond haired goddess with skin like cream and a torn tattered silk gown. She slept on as if nothing happened. _'It's a witch_' here was the proof that she needed. Technically witches were human who could use magic. The spell must have faded that would explain her appearance. She wasn't all that up on the rules of magic, and that didn't explain why she still wanted to get naked and introduce her self up close and personal.

Forcing herself to straighten up she looked at the wound, pouring disinfectant on the pad she started cleaning only to discover that the wound wasn't as bad as she thought. Now that she cleaned it, it looked like it had already begun to heal.

This wasn't a good thing.

She leaned back and took a really good look at her visitor. "Aw, phooey."

The creamy skin, miraculous healing, and the magic. She reached forward a swept the blond locks away from a pointy ear.

Fae.

A full blooded. Non changeling,born beyond the gates faerie fae. A born sidhe from the look of her. So what was she doing here?

The Fae weren't even suppose to be here. The Queen ordered it a few years back, so what was she doing here. She could count the number of fae she had met on one hand and this made three.

She began to pace across the quiet room, this whole thing reeked of trouble what was she gonna do? She didn't need the Fae and Demons showing up to causes trouble now when they were trying to broker peace between humans and others.

She bit back a curse and looked over to see sleepy long lashed blue eyes. It felt like she'd taken a punch to the stomach. Asleep she had been beautiful, awake she stole her breath. All the blood in Ashley's body had drained south.

She felt like she was drooling with her mouth open. The woman on the couch stretched and arched her body, then fell back with a smile on her lips.

"Hi." husky voiced fae said. "My name is Spencer. What's yours?"

Ashley felt like a lupine in heat hearing that voice. She rubbed her hand over her face only to find that the image of her stretching was forever burned into her memory.

"I'm so screwed." Ashley said

4.

Spencer smiled but she figured that would be rude to laugh at someone who had saved her. "All right, do you have a nickname, because I'm so Screwed is a mouthful."

Ashley scowled at her. "Ashley Davies, but more importantly, what are you doing here?"

Spencer swung herself into a sitting position and winced from the pain of her wound. It had begun to heal, but with little to no magic she guessed it would take a couple of days to heal. Which meant no dancing, and such a shame to. She would like to perform one of the seductive, hip grinding dances of the faerie for her would be rescuer. By the look of her with her mouth open and the small amount of drool, she would appreciate it.

"Lady," she growled, "You want to answer my question?"

"Not really."

Spencer examined the wound on her belly, so she didn't see Ashley's face, but she did hear the cursing.

"Do it anyway."

Spencer looked up and saw the barely controlled anger pointed at her. She'd been raised by her aunt's warriors and new when she saw one in a fit. In her experience it is always best to let them have their way. "I'm on vacation."

It looked like Ashley had planned to huff and puff and blow her house down, then she shut her mouth in confusion. "A vacation? What? Was the Fae Riviera overbooked?"

Spencer blinked at her. "No, I just hate getting all the sand in my hair."

"Yeah, I see." she glared at her. "I'm sure as soon as the queen hears your reasoning she'll sing bon voyage herself."

This caused Spencer to pull up short. She offered a soothing smile and replied. "Ashley, let's not be childish. There's no reason to bring in Aunt Paula into this..."

**"Aunt Paula?"**

Spencer watched in horror as the top of the lupine's head seemed to lift off and erupt in disbelief. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that. But of course that was what Ashley latched onto.

"Queen Paula, High Lady of the Sidhe, Queen of the Summer Court of Faerie, Mistress of the Living Forest and Empress of Earth, Air, and Water, you mean that Aunt Paula"

Spencer stood and took a few steps away closer to an escape route.

"Um yeah, maybe, a little."

"A little? That's your aunt? So I guess she'll make my life a living hell when she finds out your here. That's just great."

"Your overreacting just a bit don't you think?" she laughed " I mean Aunt Paula can be a little temperamental, but she's not unreasonable. She's not gonna get bent out of shape because I took a little trip."

Ashley crossed her arms and pinned Spencer with a glare. "So you got permission."

"Not really."

"Then what makes you think Paula won't pitch a royal fit?"

"You broke the law and at the worst time in history to dump your pretty little behind into my lap. I've got enough to worry about without this." Ashley said as she waved her hands up and down at Spencer.

It was rumored that their was a sprite in Spencer's family tree so she leapfrogged over anything she was going to say in her defense and went straight to, "Why is it the worst possible time in History?"

"What?"

"What's going on? Why is this the worst possible time for my vacation? You seem stressed...Is there something I can help with?"

"Your kidding, right?"

"No need to get upset I was just offering to help. I can you know, just tell me what the problem is and I'll lend a hand or two."

The werewolf bit back another curse.

"You can help by magicking something not so see through to wear and going back home through the gate you came out of before anyone knows your missing."

Spencer raised and eyebrow "Is that what passed for manners in the mortal realm? No wonder there are jokes about the irony of mortal civilization."

Ashley's head snapped around and she narrowed her eyes, "Now is not the time for you to lecture me, sweetheart."

The predatory glow in her eyes caught Spencer by surprise and sent a shiver down her spine, all at once she noticed the power in the body before her, the slightly heaving chest and the heat that radiated off her in waves. Spencer reacted to the warning of her instincts not with a retreat but with a suicidal tug of the tail of the beast.

"Oh? What would be better for you? I'd be happy to look at my calendar and pe..."

By the time she heard the growl it was to late. The werewolf slammed into her sending them into the wall behind her with a thud and a hiss she lost the air in her lungs.

She would have thought it better if she could have thought her a beast, if she could have maybe felt fear at what was happening. But no, all she felt was a wave of dizziness and a weakening of her knees as she leaned into her. She didn't put up a fight when Ashley forced her lips apart with her own, marking the territory as her own. She nipped at her lips, before kissing away the pain.

Moaning she let Ashley hold her up. She didn't seem to be having any problems keeping her pinned to the wall. While Spencer's hands wandered up and down her back and taking in the intoxicating flavor of her. She tasted of dark coffee thick with cream and sugar, and smelled like the forest after a light rain. She trembled with the need of her. She wanted to devour her, and never wanted to stop kissing her.

A half growl half purr, vibrated between them as Ashley leaned more into her, nestling her hips into the cradle of hers, pushing the flimsy gown until she felt the seam of the shorts push against her center.

She moaned and pushed harder against her wanting to magic the barriers of clothes away, but she had used all her magic with the demon attack.

The passion between them was becoming something more. Sheer teasing tendrils of magic began to form from their passionate desires. The magic danced around them and then it found the wound on her belly and healed it completely. It filled her with energy and filled up her depleted magic and her wish for no barriers became a reality. She moaned and clutched Ashley to her tighter.

The feel of naked flesh snapped Ashley out of it and she tore her lips away jerking her body away arms length away hanging on to Spencer so their bodies wouldn't touch. She swore violently she still burned with the need and heat to claim her as hers.

"What the hell are you doing?" she sounded more like wolf then a person. It took Spencer a few seconds to catch up. She couldn't figure out why they stopped. Why was Ashley upset?

Frowning she said, "I wasn't thinking," "I was too busy tasting you and feeling you, I don't know what your upset ab..."

"Sweetheart, I almost screwed you up against the wall and I haven't known you all of 72 minutes, 63 of which you were unconscious! You bet your bottom I'm upset."

Spencer's frown deepened, "But why? Is there something wrong with the wall?" she turned her head to look at said wall. "It seems fine to me."

Ashley made a choking sound. "That's not the point. This is crazy. It's impossible."

Spencer looked at her pointedly the flush on her cheeks, shortness of breathe her arousal on her leg.

"It looks very possible to me. Perhaps if you would stop yelling and let me get a little closer..."

She slid her leg up Ashley's leg and hooked it behind her hip and urged her forward. She thought she saw her eyes glazing over and her body begin to respond, but then she caught herself and turned away as if she had been electrocuted.

"Would you stop that?"

Ashley looked down at herself and noticed she had no clothes on, but to be fair neither did Spencer. "Put them back."

"I can't." she sighed.

"What do you mean you can't? I can't do magic so I didn't do it, that leaves you a magic fae with magic, do you see where I am going with this?" "Put them back."

"I can't."

"Now"

"I don't have the magic I'm drained." she scowled.

Ashley frowned, before she could accuse Spencer of lying Spencer said, "Fae magic is different from mortal magic. It's completely different. I can't use mortal magic only fae, and there's not enough here to use. I need to use the energy I brought with me from Fae."

"Then do that, use what you brought."

"I told you I'm drained. I don't have anything left. That's why you see what I really look like. I couldn't even keep that simple glamour going."

"Then where did our clothes go? If you don't have any magic." Ashley growled

Spencer shifted from foot to foot. She didn't see Ashley being all right with her siphoning off of her energy created by their encounter. Sex fueled fae magic, it proved a bit disturbing to the humans. Spencer didn't want to have to explain this to Ashley, who seemed to be getting more irritable as time past. If she found out she probably wouldn't even touch her again, and boy did she want her to.

"That was the last of it," cautiously meeting her gaze. "I'm surprised I even had enough to do what I did, but there's not any left. I can't reverse what's been done."

Ashley remained suspicious. She tugged Spencer behind her and crossed the room to another room. It had a huge rumpled bed in the middle of it. Spencer looked at Ashley and thought she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"Don't move."

She stood still and released a sigh. Ashley grabbed some clothes out of her drawers and threw them at her and told her to dress. With her back turned towards her she missed the wistful look that crossed Spencer's face. The way the fabric cupped her behind gently, the sway of her back her long neck. She missed the growl as Ashley stormed passed. "Get dressed."

Spencer really wished her instincts were reliable then she wouldn't be in this predicament, maybe just maybe she wouldn't feel that sleeping with one Ashley Davies would be the best night of her life, or that the woman would rather be chewing on broken glass than give in to the animal pull of their hormones.

This vacation wasn't as much fun as she planned.

##############################################

**Sorry it took so long to get this back up...but I'm going thru it and trying to fix the mistakes I made with the spelling and what not. Be patient and I'll try and get some more up later...If you feel like it I would love some reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money off of this. I don't claim to own SoN or She's no Faerie Princess by Christine Warren. So please enjoy my humble offering of gratitude for who does own it, and shared it with the rest of us. On to the story.**

5.

It was hard to think with being as turned on as she was. Ashley was pacing her living room trying to figure out what to do. She had never been prone to superstition but now she thought she might be cursed. What other reason could there be, for the Queen of the Fae's niece to be in her home.

"I like this outfit, know anyone who would like to take it off?"

Ashley whirled on Spencer with a snarl, before she realized how stupid it was for her to be getting jealous of another person taking Spencer's clothes off. Dragging her eyes from said clothes she was determined to keep her distance even if it killed her...oooo what a death that would be. It was pretty clear that she couldn't keep her self away. Hell...

She shoved her hand through her hair and tried to rid the lust from her eyes. "I need to figure out what to do to you."

"Anything you want. I could make a suggestion or two..." Spencer smiled wickedly as she made her way to Ashley. She trailed her finger down her chest and stopped at the hem of her shorts. "But you seemed to desire for me to keep my hands to myself. So bid me farewell and let me continue my vacation."

"Like Hell."

She gave her a petulant stare. "What? Haven't you ever taken a few days off?"

"What part of being a faerie princess is so tough on you?"

**"Don't call me that!"**

That took Ashley by surprise "You object to the truth or what?"

"Don't make assumptions you know nothing about." She glared at Ashley with her eyes on fire.

"Whoa, your the one with the magic powers and the pointy ears, you also told me you were Paula's niece,which makes you a Princess. Princess." she said with a cocky grin.

Spencer's lip curled, "You don't need to figure out anything about me you you bit..."

"Fine you made your point, you don't want me calling you the P word. Now I need to find out what to do next."

"I can take care of myself. I appreciate your help with the demon, but I got it from here. Have a nice life. Bye."

She took a step towards the stairs and Ashley jumped into action and grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm on vacation, I'm going to take in the sights, have some fun."

"Right like I'm going to let Paula's niece wonder around here all by her self. Like that's going to happen."

Spencer tried to shake her off but it didn't work. "Are you stooping to force now?"

With a smirk Ashley said, "Lets not get into that right now, okay?"

"Then stop insulting me I don't need a chaperone, I'm not a defenseless babe."

"I never called you a babe, and you seem like a defenseless fae right now without magic."

"If that's so, how did I distract the demon for us to get away?"

Ashley decided to ignore that. "You are not wondering my city alone."

"What makes you think I would be alone?" she said with a smirk

Ashley's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fist. Spencer saw this and took a step back.

"Fine, but you have to sleep sometime." Spencer said as she stomped away.

The threat hung in the air. Ashley new Spencer was right she could feel sleep pulling at her now. If she went to sleep she could feel the trail of footprints Spencer would leave on her back. "I don't suppose you would promise to stay here."

Spencer smiled sweetly and Ashley's stomach dropped. "Why don't we see.,,,,I'll even tuck you in."

Her stomach took a turn south, even her inner wolf took notice. "Down girl."

"What did you say?"

Ashley reached for the phone. "Sit down, I need to make a call."

Spencer didn't look thrilled. "My aunt screens her calls, you know."

Ashley snorted, "Even if Ma Bell could call to Fae and back, I wouldn't dial a number on a bet, and tell Paula her niece is on my couch half naked and half eaten by a demon? I'm not that stupid."

She put the phone to her ear.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"How soon can you be at my place?"

The growl shifted into a whimper and the decidedly male voice on the phone turn whiny. "Aw, come on Ashley. Do you know what time it is? I need my beauty sleep."

"Give it up Aiden, you could sleep a hundred years and it wouldn't do you any good." said Ashley with a smirk. "You've got 15 minutes."

Ashley plopped down at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands . She could feel eyes on the back of her head. God, she needed some sleep. She would also like to feel the princess naked beneath her, but she wasn't that stupid.

Spencer gritted her teeth then heaved a disgruntled sigh and said. "At least I know you're this charming with everyone so I won't hold it against you, I just can't believe no one taught you any manners."

"Remember I was raised by wolves." Ashley replied with her eyes closed.

6.

Spencer looked toward Ashley with her head down on the table. In less then an hour she wanted to get her out of her clothes and wring her neck._ 'I think that's a new record.' _she thought to her self.

She decided to plot a form of revenge. As bonelessly as she was draped on the table she knew she wasn't asleep. She figured if she moved a muscle she would find herself flat on her back. That wasn't something she would have minded if Ashley would do something other then yell at her.

Spencer couldn't figure out what was wrong with Ashley, in Faerie resisting a mutual attraction was unheard of, and boy was there an attraction. The Fae just liked sex, it was considered, natural, fun,and healthy to express yourself and even better if you found your one, or soul-mate. She just couldn't figure out why Ashley was being a prude, maybe she just hung out with the humans to much.

She took the time to examine Ashley with her eyes sweeping over her body from head to toe. She was very nice to look at even if her eyes liked to linger a little to long in certain areas. Her jaw was firm, cheekbones sharp, her pert nose...wait pert is that even a word? She noticed the crease in the middle of her forehead, between the eyes. It was quite a trick managing to look so enticing yet unattainable all at once.

She stuck her tongue out at her and tucked her feet under self. She needed to focus, this was a vacation for her to eat pizza, and those hot dog things. She wanted to shop and take in a concert or two. She didn't need the complication that was Ashley Davies. In contrast to the rest of Spencer's family, she didn't usually sleep with someone then run away. She liked to talk to them, get to know them, maybe try to make it work. Since that wasn't possible here maybe she should try keeping her hormones in check.

She was indulging in a good pout when there was a loud slam, followed closely by footsteps on the stairs. She jumped, and looked at Ashley. She looked back lazily and pushed off the table to stand up. If they were about to be attacked by anther demon the lupine was taking it awfully easy.

Ashley looked at the clock. "That was 22 minutes not 15."

"I could have made in the 15 minutes, but that would have been without clothes, and we all know how you like to look at me, and besides its chilly."

Spener looked towards the newcomer and raised an eyebrow. This is who she calls in a crisis. He was lean and kind of lanky like his weight hadn't caught up to his height. He stood maybe an inch or two over six feet, with a baby face and peach fuzz, messy hair and sparkling brown eyes. Eyes that were looking at Ashley a little to friendly.

Eyes narrowing, she pushed to her feet. Before she could finish standing he turned towards her with a gleam in his eyes. He took a deep breathe and raked his eyes up and down her. He got a predatory smile on his face and started towards her. For a split second she felt fear, but that was before Ashley grabbed him by the ear.

"If you so much as drool, on her I will kick you ass into next week. Got it, Aiden?" Ashley growled.

"Aw, come on."

"Off-limits, Aiden, and I mean it."

"Why?" Aiden didn't give in easily. "It's not like you marked her, or anything. I mean come on look at her."

"Excuse me haven't you heard it's not nice to talk about someone in the same room as if they aren't there, and I don't appreciate being fought over like a dog bone." Spencer said while waving her hand over her head.

Aiden turned and said, "More like a roast , a firm juicy one."

Ashley snarled, not the same as she has been giving Spencer, but a deep throat honest to goodness dog growl. **"OFF LIMITS!"**

Spencer was worried Aiden would take his life in his own hands and continue, but he backed off. He looked away, tilted his head in an uncomfortable manner, and exposed his neck. It took Spencer a moment to figure out what was going on and it made her shiver.

"Spencer, I like you not to meet Aiden, but under the circumstances I don't see a way to avoid it." Ashley growled.

Spencer stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you Aiden."

"Aiden, this is Spencer. Off-Limits."

Aiden looked over her shoulder looking half-irritated and half-amused."Unusual last name you got there."

"Isn't it?"

Ashley placed herself between the two. Spencer rolled her eyes.

Aiden sat on the arm of the couch and yawned looking at Ashley. "What's so important that you interrupt your date and drag me out of bed?"

"She's not a date, and I figured you could keep your mouth shut if someone, say the alpha , came asking questions. Seeing as your afraid of me."

"I'm plenty scared of the alpha. She'd probably kick my ass through the power of suggestion if she tried. It's a good thing she doesn't take notice of me. You on the other hand know where I live."

"Exactly, and remember that."

Spencer snorted and dragged her hand down her face. "I thought only men had a problem thinking with their testicles."

Ashley raised her eyebrow but continued to ignore her.

"Spencer needs to get home as soon as possible, and your going to help."

"What can't find a reliable cab when you need one?"

"It's not that, just when you past the barrier between realms cab fair skyrockets." Spencer said trying to get a rise out of Ashley

"Barrier, realm, are you trying to tell me she's a Fae?" Aiden's voice rose.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here." Spencer snapped, her patience thinning with every "her" or "she" uttered."I have a right to have an impute into these plans."

"I don't care what you have a right to do or not to do, all I care about is to get you back to Faerie, preferably before anyone notices your gone."Ashley growled at her.

"What's wrong with the way she got here?"

"The problem with that is she was jumped by something with serious sulfur breathe."

"Holy shit! An actual demon, you ran into a demon, in the park, a demon?"

"Yea, a demon and I don't think it would be such a good idea to go back there, I don't want to take the chance of running into it again. It would be smart to wait for daylight and besides I need to catch a nap."

Aiden's eyes now held respect as well as lust neither out weighting the other. The respect made it easier for Spencer to look at Aiden as a possible friend if nothing else.

"All right. What do you guys need me to do?" asked Aiden

"Nothing, I can take care of myself."

"I need you to babysit, while I catch a nap. We'll figure a way to get her home when I wake up." Ashley yawned.

"No Problem."

"BABYSIT.! I am not a baby. I don't need a wet behind the ears pup who wasn't even a gleam in his mothers eye when I turned 275 years old." Spencer glared at the both of them

"Tough luck, Princess. Until I get you out of the city and back to Faerie, you are my responsibility, and you'll do what this little puppy says, or I'll take it out of your hide. Are we clear?"

No one and I mean no one had ever threatened Spencer before and it took her a few seconds to figure out that is what just happened.

"Hello, Princess. You in there." asked Ashley as she waved her hand in front of Spencer's face.

"You have no right to try to tell me what I can and can't do." Spencer sputtered as she slapped Ashley's hand away. She didn't like people to treat her as royalty, and now that someone was acting like it didn't matter, she found out that it sucked. "You do..."

"As in daughter of the Queen, Princess?" Aiden's voice raised

"No, not daughter, but her niece." Ashley said with a raised eyebrow and continued "In Faerie, you'd probably be right about that Princess. But guess what? Where not in Farie, and what I say goes."

"Holy shit, that's just as bad, no wonder you wanted someone you could trust. We gotta get her home before the alpha hears about this." Aiden rushed out

If she hadn't already drained her magic she would turn the pair of them into slugs, the slimy kind. Come to think of it the way their behaving it probably wouldn't take much, just a little pinch. Instead she glared at them and plotted what her next step would be when she got her powers back. Come to think of maybe a quick trip to Faerie is just what she needed.

Ashley stared at Spencer for awhile before she turned back to Aiden. "Remember, if you lay a finger on her, I'll bite it off. And keep your mind out of the gutter. She might look like little miss innocent, but let me tell you, she is far from it. She's smart enough to use your own hormones against you. So get them under control. And if you let her step one foot out that door, I'll rip of something you'll miss. Got It?"

Aiden took a gulp of air "Got it. We won't go anywhere. You can count on it."

"Good."

Spencer stifled a scream.

Ashley headed towards her bedroom and Spencer muttered a promise of her own. 'You can count on me, too. You can count on me paying you back a lot for this, one day soon.'

Ashley looked over her shoulder. "Princess, I'm counting on that. The only question is how I'll come up with the price."

7.

Within two hours of Ashley going to bed, Spencer was pacing back and fourth and Aiden was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game that he had found on TV.

"You know if you would run in place for a few minutes that would give you a good workout and drain some of that energy."

Spencer continued to pace but grumbled towards Aiden. "If I'm bothering you that much, why don't you call me a cab and I'll be on my way."

"Sure, let me get on that right away. Not. Your hot but not that hot, if Ashley found out I would be, D-E-D, dead."

"Gee, thanks. I see the both of you have so much charm." Spencer said tightening her mouth.

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ashley, she looked like she could chew glass when she went to bed."

"She doesn't look like that normally?" she shrugged "I think she objects to my breathing the same air she does, but she's gonna have to get use to it."

"Princess, let me give you a word of advice, just so you know, Ashley's not use to people not obeying her, and if you don't she just keeps getting crankier and crankier. Take it from someone with experience" His gaze much to insightful for her to look at.

"What is it with you both and titles? Secondly you and Ashley don't have the authority to make me obey, and thirdly I don't sit and play dead on command."

Aiden let out a bark of laughter. Spencer glared at him.

"Sorry. It's just for someone who doesn't like to be called Princess you sure like to act like one."

"Oh, shut up."

Aiden returned to watching the game. Spencer continued to brood. 'Obnoxious brat.' she thought as she glared at Aiden.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but what are you doing here?" asked Aiden "Without the Queens permission and all that."

"It's really none of your business, but I was trying to relax."

"What was the tiara to heavy?" He winked at her.

"Not a what, but a who. Now I think I traded one problem for another." She grumbled

"So who drove you off?"

"Your as curious as a cat. Are you sure your a lupine?" She sat next to him on the couch. "It wasn't anyone or a particular thing, but a combination. The last straw was a cousin of mine who let things in the court go to her head and she thinks we should get married. She thinks it would help her with Aunt Paula."

"Would you do that? Wait so Queen Paula really is your aunt?"

Spencer shook her head yes, "Well, more like foster mom. She was my father's sister."

Aiden gave a low whistle. "Wow, no wonder Ashley's pissed."

"I don't care what she thinks. No one put her in charge of Paula's rules . So she has no right to enforce them. Why should she care if I break some fae rules, or not?"

"I don't think she cares about the rules, only how they affect us here. If the Queen finds out your missing, what kind of problems do you think she would make? Let me tell you, we don't need that kind of trouble."

"What am I cramping her style?" She said snidely.

"No the peace talks with the humans."

"What peace talks?"

"The council is trying to make a deal to get all others equal rights for all Others, before the cat is let out of the bag, so to speak."

"Why would you want that?" Like most fae Spencer didn't trust the humans.

"Not much to say in the matter. Just last year we had a close call with a religious group who was trying to start another crusade to rid the world of the infidels and monsters. It took fire over the web, and everyone was looking for the monsters that walked beside them, or lived next door. So as you can see the secret is becoming much to hard to keep." He explained, as he took a handful of chips and shoved them into his mouth. "I'm taking a medieval course up at the college and it's full of women looking for the unknown." He grinned.

Spencer laughed, apparently some things were the same for the male of the species regardless what species they were. She grabbed a few chips for herself. "So, is Ashley apart of the talks?"

"No, just the security for the city. The Alpha is covering the talks We don't want anyone to scare the humans so they would have a reason to call off the talks. Ashley is serious about her job, she doesn't want any human to get hurt, but if they did she feels we should handle it ourselves. Who better then werewolves?"

Spencer winced, hearing about what was all going on, it put her visit in a whole new light. If they really wanted to live in peace with the humans it wasn't going to come easy. Ashley was under a lot of strain to see that it went smoothly for everyone involved. But that still didn't explain her reaction towards her. She was already here, so the damage had already been done. Why couldn't they have a little fun with one another?

"So she's under a lot of stress. Doesn't mean she couldn't be civil towards me."

"Whatever, surely you can't be that clueless. She's foaming at the mouth to jump your bones." Aiden said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Could have fooled me. My bones were happily bracing for impact, when she started the no touch rule."

"You old folks are so slow. Of course she's not touching you. She's wound so tight it wouldn't take more then you sneezing on her for her to fire, and she certainly wasn't excited to see me. Let me tell you I wouldn't mind if she was." He gave her a pointed stare.

"You mortals can be so annoying. If I was that worked up I wouldn't mind my legs being wrapped around someone, and no that someone wouldn't be you. I have never teased anyone I wanted and then cut them off, and then tried to get rid of them." She dusted her hands off on her knees.

Aiden snickered. "I doubt Ashley has before as well. I'm pretty sure if the circumstances were different she would be all over you, and I'd be asleep right now. In my room, and you'd be covered by Ashley."

"Right, like that makes it better."

###########################################################

The nap had helped Ashley's mood. Here she was leading Spencer down the path to the gate back to Faerie. She was apparently she was one of those individuals that needed sleep.

Just because she no longer was mad at her didn't mean they were friends Ashley had taken to speaking to Spencer in little amounts, and only when she had to. It bothered Spencer that Ashley was being so cold towards her. She was used to being fussed over and lavished with attention, the lack of such treatment made her feel hurt, and angry.

She had come to the conclusion that they couldn't be because of the situation, but damn it she didn't have to be so cold. She couldn't help but feel that they both cared less about her safety and more about running her out of town. She looked down to make sure she hadn't been covered in tar and feathers.

"Do you think you can make it back without being seen?" Aiden asked catching up to her.

"No the gate on the other side hasn't had enough time to relocate so it should still be in the middle of the forest. If they were to see me it would be on this side."

"That's why we waited for twilight less people, and low light. Ashley sure knows her stuff." Aiden said while straightening up.

Ashley could hear everything that was being said between them and Spencer noticed that she didn't indicate to care one way or the other.

"I have no doubt that she could handle any problems that might arise. She certainly seems efficient."

"That's one way to put it." Aiden grinned at Spencer

Spencer could see charred ground around the gate clearing where the demon's foulness had scorched the earth.

Ashley turned towards them and said. "Aiden keep an eye on the gate. I don't want anyone wondering around into it. I don't need the extra problems."

Aiden nodded then grabbed Spencer's hand and kissed. "It was nice to meet you, Spencer. Why don't you come back for a authorized visit when the talks are over? We can go to the clubs and let lose. I'll even let you buy the booze, since I'm not quite legal."

Spencer couldn't help but smile back. "I just might take you up on that, kid. If you think humans can make wine wait until you have a glass or more of faerie wine."

"Come on Princess, time to go." Ashley growled. "I've got to patrol tonight and you got to get bock home before any of us get into trouble."

"Don't worry Fido, I'm going. It'll be like I was never here. I'll be out of your life forever." Spouted Spencer.

Ashley didn't even look like it bothered her instead she just arched her eyebrow and looked at her.

That was all it took for Spencer to lose her cool. She didn't know why she thru herself at Ashley but all she knew was that she needed another taste of those lips, later she will just say it was a small case of insanity.

She tasted like aged faerie wine and of the forest, just like she remembered. Ashley made her forget everything she wanted to do, but her base need. Damn she played dirty.

She got a stroke of the tongue, nip of her teeth, and the erotic flavor of her. She drank until her knees were weak and she could feel the magic stirring around them. She felt Ashley pull back and then her hands were on her shoulder's pushing her away. She seemed desperate to put some space between them, and it seemed her fingers were having problems letting her go. Spencer smirked at this. It was nice to see that this, whatever this was, was effecting Ashley as well. 'Let her think about that while she's on patrol tonight.'

Spencer raised her hand and swiped Ashley's fingers off her shoulder's. She watched her eyes heat and her nose flare in reaction. She had to take pleasure in whatever she could.

"It's been fun, but I really must be going now. Thanks for everything Spot. You should look me up if you're ever in Faerie. I could show you..." She looked Ashley up and down. "...the sights."

When Ashley looked at her this time she didn't look upset or irritated. The glow in her eyes had more to do with arousal then anything, and if possible little regret.

Ashley stepped back and quirked her lips. "I'll keep that in mind, Princess. Have a safe trip back, and take care."

She placed her hands in her pocket and let her gaze linger over Spencer. Then Spencer winked at her and stepped through the gate or at least tried to. She felt the power of the gate slam against her and throw her away back into the world she tried to leave.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

8.

Ashley was busy telling herself that she did the right thing letting her go, and that she should really stop staring at Spencer's butt, when all the sudden Spencer came back and slammed into her and they both both bounced off the tree like a pin ball.

That hurt. Then all the sudden Ashley heard Aiden yell and looked where he was pointing. The gate began to burn brightly and seemed to bulge outwards like a beating heart.

"Holy shit, are you all right?" He looked towards Ashley and noticed Spencer was unconscious. The ground rumbled beneath their feet and they staggered. "I think we better get out of here."

This time Ashley didn't carry Spencer far, just to the street and hailed a cab. Aiden told the cabby that their friend indulged a little to much in the spirits. When that didn't work he showed the cabby just enough fangs to get them moving. Aiden sat up front to keep and eye on him.

Spencer started to come to and was clinging to Ashley. That stopped the cab driver from reaching for his cell phone and speeding away from the curb, at their stop.

Aiden ran ahead and banged on the door for admittance then held it open for them. Ashley followed along slowly with the bundle in her arms.

Once inside Ashley said, "I need to see the Alpha, and if the head of The Other Council is here, I need to see them as well If not someone needs to go and get him. We've got a situation." Ashley growled.

Within 15 seconds of coming through the door they were ushered into the Alpha's office. Who happened to be the owner of the largest private club of the area. 15 seconds after that the Alpha, Christine, strolled through the doors.

"What's going on? They said it was urgent."

"It is. I've discovered a problem." Ashley replied.

Christine glanced at the unconscious girl in Ashley's arms. Her mouth curved up into a smile. "Looks like you should be able to handle her without any help, but if you really need help...you'll have to call someone else. The Mr. gets cranky if I start sniffing somewhere else."

Ashley had no problem seeing the Alpha's mate, Raife, chewing her into hamburger if he thought she was fooling around on him. That was how mate bonds worked, and the fact that he happen to be human wouldn't matter.

Ashley gestured towards Spencer. "Take a whiff."

She watched as Christine's expression turned confused. Then she stepped closer, leaned over a took another big whiff. Ashley ignored the impulse to throttle her for getting to close and waited. It only took a second before Christine's head shot up and a growl was issued from her throat. She spun back towards Ashley.

"You better be able to explain this to me. What is an unconscious Fae woman doing in my office? In case you haven't noticed I don't have time to go to war against the Faerie right know." She snarled.

"Like I have the free time to do that as well. She's wearing my clothes. How stupid do you think I am?" Asked Ashley.

"Based on the evidence. Very. Why the hell is she wearing your clothes? When are you sending her home?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you shut up, long enough to let me answer." Beta or not Ashley's temper did not like to be poked.

An unhappy grumble could be heard from Christine's throat. Aiden kept his back to the wall and a clear shot to the exit. Ashley was looking over the Alpha's shoulder's and didn't want to get into a dominance challenge, but she wasn't going to back down.

"You want that to be an order?" She snapped.

Christine nodded.

"Fine. She's here on vacation, second she's wearing my clothes because she lost her's. And trust me, I'm better off if she remains clothed at all times."

The Alpha snorted. "I don't doubt that for one minute. You're wound so tight you look like your about to pop. But how does a woman, Fae or not, just lose her clothes?"

"She did it to torture her."Aiden snickered

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ashley and Aiden answered at the same time.

"She said that it was some sort of spell." Grumbled Ashley.

"Now that's the kind of spell I need to learn."Said the Alpha smiling towards Aiden. "And when does she go home?"

"That's the trouble."

"What's the trouble? Take her back to the gate and throw her through."

"What is it about this vacation that I seem to always end up on my back?" All three turned towards Spencer and found she had her eyes on them.

Ashley's body offered an immediate response to the question that she had to grit her teeth to bite off. One that would make being on her back more enjoyable.

The Princess pushed herself into a sitting position. "What is it about waking up someplace different every time? Hi I'm Spencer, and you would be?"

The Alpha looked down at Spencer. "Christine the Alpha of the Silverback Werewolves. How are you feeling?"

"Considering that in less then half a day I've almost been eaten, electrocuted, and a victim of a warding spell, fine. How about you?"

Christine turned on Ashley with a snarl. Ashley put her hands up and stated, "Does she look like she's afraid of me, I'm not the one that tried to eat her."

Spencer's eyebrow shot up and Ashley started to blush.

"Of course it does and if Ashley was trying to eat me I would be inclined to let her. And I'm sure she's very competent if she were trying to kill me I think she'd get it done." Stated Spencer with a grin.

Ashley watched all the emotions run across Christine's face. That was when they told her everything about the gate and the demon. She wasn't very happy about the demon part.

"Did you notice anything odd about the gate when you came through?" Christine asked

"What like the slobbering demon? No it worked fine. It brought me here in one piece." Spencer replied

"I have a hard time believing that the demon wasn't waiting for you. There have only been three sightings of demons in the last century and they all have been under control of their summoner. Here's the fourth next to the gate to Faerie. Could it have come through with you?"

"Not a chance. We haven't had demons in 3 millennia. Since the wars."

If the demon appeared on it's own that meant trouble to all involved.

"We can't take chances. We have to be paranoid. Especially with the peace talks." Stated to Ashley.

"You've got that right we're at delegate matters in the talks. We are now talking about legal protection and rights. It took us six months to get here." Said Christine.

"And the gate that I walked through has been cursed and I can't go home. I don't believe in coincidence. It takes some serious mojo to keep a gate from fulfilling its purpose. That's what I call bad magic." Spencer shrugged and jumped a little when all three lupines growled in stereo.

"So let me see if I got this right. We've got a demon on the loose, a fae that can't get home, a cursed gate, and peace talks that have to go on no matter what. Oh, and a Queen that blames everything that goes wrong on us, no matter how hard we try to keep the fae out. No offense." Christine says grimly.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "If I took offense every time one of your kind insulted me, I would have died five minutes after meeting Ashley over there. No offense." Aiden snickered. "If you let me. I may be able to lessen the burden of having me here."

Christine crossed her arms. "By all means."

"Put me to use. I mean I'm not going anywhere for awhile, let me help. It seems you have a demon problem. By all means I'm no expert, but I could help. I could track him., maybe even send it on it's way." She slanted Ashley a glance watching her eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Didn't you just point out how long ago demons were in Faerie?" Asked Ashley. "How are you an expert? We have sorcerers that have a closer acquaintance than you."

"We're practically immortal and 3 thousand years doesn't seem all that long. Do you really want the help of someone who employs and conjures demons over me?"

"Christine will never allow it. It's to dangerous."

"Hi, have we met? I thought I told you you can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Not to interrupt or anything, but she has a point." Christine interjected

"She what?"Ashley turned to face the alpha, her eyes wide. "She could get hurt or worst. Besides what would Queen Paula have to say?"

"It doesn't matter, she would blame us anyways." Christine turned towards Spencer. "Is it true Fae can track a demon's trail?"

"It's not like we're bloodhounds or anything,but demons are magical and we can follow the trail, especially if uses any magic."

"Can you tell one demon from another?"

"It's possible, if their not the same demon."

"I don't care if the ground glows when she walks on it. I'm not taking her." Ashley growled.

Christine straightened to her fullest height and looked at Ashley in the eyes and growled through gritted teeth. "Who's the Alpha here and gives orders?" The message was loud and clear. The Alpha had spoken.

Ashley nearly bit through her tongue trying to suppress the urge to snarl out a challenge. She didn't want anyone else to be responsible for the Princess but herself, and she didn't like Spencer putting her self in harms way. Not even if the Alpha ordered it. She itched to take that last step just to have the authority over Spencer. If she had her way Spencer would be locked in a secure room where she would be safe. Maybe just tied to the nearest bed where she could keep and eye on her, along with her hands and mouth and mark her as hers.

"Someone dragged me away from my wife, so if I have to stand here watching your canine pissing contest, I am going to be left feeling rather testy."

"I have no idea who you are, so I can't help you with why your here, but I think your going to see a pissing match whether you want to or not." Spencer smiled. "Hi, I'm Spencer, nice to meet you."

Ashley saw the head of the Council of Others standing in the door way looking relaxed. It's a good thing he was happily married to a very powerful and possessive witch, because that didn't stop the reflexive urge to strangle him for smiling at Spencer. 'What the hells wrong with me?' she thought.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am Sean Suave, and I feel I should tell you I have nothing in common with the savages before you."

Ashley kept seeing her fist smash into his face, and she couldn't keep her hands from clenching.

"Don't mind them, I'm beginning to think dogs will be dogs, and that this is normal for them."

"You could very well be right."

"Nah, they've gotten a lot worse then this." Aiden responded. "It's just usually the both of them against someone else not each other."

"It'll be us against you if you don't keep your mouth shut." Warned Ashley.

Aiden shivered and seemed to shrink into himself. Spencer looked on the floor to see if she could see a puddle.

"I'm glad your here Sean." Said Christine. "I think we might have a problem on our hands." She gave him a quick summary.

"I don't have to tell you that this timing couldn't have been worse if it tried."

"Oh for Christ sake get over it. I'm sorry if my vacation ruined your plans. But how was I suppose to know. That's the whole point of you keeping it secret."

They ignored her. "What do you have planned? What's the next step?" asked Sean

"We need to find the demon, before it's spotted and it hurts someone. Second we need to find out what is wrong with the Faerie gate. Thirdly we need to get Spencer back to Faerie before anyone comes looking for her." Replied Christine.

"You people like to beat a dead horse don't you?" Spencer muttered.

"Spencer going to track the demon." Aiden offered and then cowered when Ashley glared at him.

"Yes that makes sense. Might I get my wife to Help with the gate problem? Chelsea has quite the talent for magic." Replied Sean.

"Whatever it takes to get the Princess back to Faerie." Replied Christine.

"Princess?" Sean asked looking at Ashley.

"Ashley is getting her tail into a snit about my family tree. I think she thinks Aunt Paula is going to kick her butt or something."

Ashley swore under her breathe and Sean quirked an eyebrow. "Is your aunt like I don't know, Queen Paula?"

"Like totally, all the way as a matter of fact." Smiled Spencer.

"Shit! I thought you were using a term of endearment. Fuck are you telling me you trapped the niece of the Queen, with no way back mind you, in pack lands? Are you crazy?" Hollered Christine.

Ashley roared right back. "Like I had any say in the matter. I'd rather have my claws torn out than be in this situation. You Idiot!"

"What did you just call me, Beta?"

"Ladies, let's keep our focus on the problem at hand." Sean said as he stepped in between the two.

"By that, I take it you mean me." Spencer pursed her lips.

Sean smiled. "Your Highness you do seem to have made quiet a impression."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not wild about the title."

"But you do hold that title do you not?"

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "Reluctantly."

"Well than, things have become complicated."

"Ya think? If Paula finds out about this she'll come here and kick all our asses, these talks are two important to be shot to shit over this. We don't need to bring up the power struggle in Faerie. No matter what the humans say, they'll be running for the hills. Their just waiting for one of us to fly off the handle so they can cancel the peace talks." Christine bit out.

"And that's my fault how?" Spencer glared at Christine. Ashley grinned towards Spencer and thought. _'That's my girl.'_

"Well if you Faerie had sent someone a little easier to deal with, we might have a little more room to maneuver."

"What are you talking about? We didn't send anyone. We didn't even know it was going on. The Summer Court didn't appoint any delegate." Spencer responded.

"What do you mean you didn't send anyone? The Fae here has taken an active role in the negotiations." Sean demanded frowning in confusion.

Spencer shook her head. "That's not possible, I'm telling you my aunt didn't send anyone. Who is this fae?"

"King Arthur"

"Spencer's jaw dropped. "Arthur's here? Are you serious?"

"Deadly. You weren't aware?"Asked Sean.

"Not only no but, Hell No! I can tell you that Aunt Paula has no idea either." Spencer flopped on the couch with her head between her knees. "Goddess, this is not good. Not good at all."

Concerned for Spencer, Ashley went to hover over her, her intention was more macho then that, but she watched them go up in smoke when ever she was around this woman. "What's the matter? Paula doesn't know that either one of you are here, she can't blame you for his actions."

"That's so not it. Don't you get it. It doesn't matter what we know. Paula is in Faerie and Arthur is here, and I'm stuck in the middle, again."

"How do you figure that?"

Spencer raised her head and looked at Ashley. "I keep forgetting how far out of the Fae loop you are. Aunt Paula use to be married to Uncle Arthur a long time ago. It didn't last. It was to unite the two kingdoms, but it didn't last. Neither one of them is willing to bow to someone else's whim. As part of the settlement between them Author took back the title of King of the Unseelie Court. Needless to say relations between the two courts have been less then cordial."

"What does that have to do with you?" Asked Aiden.

"Well you see, Arthur's my uncle not just the Winter King and Paula's archenemy. He's still my uncle. Do you see what I mean."

################################################

**Next installment guys, let me know what you think. There's only minor differences, so please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own SoN or She's No Faerie. On to the story.**

9.

All three individuals stared at Spencer like she had three heads and a mouth full of puppies. She scooted back on the couch and crossed her arms, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Ashley of course was the first to start yelling at her. "Your uncle, as in one of your parents? He's that kind of uncle?"

Spencer was unhappy.

Sean and Christine sank into their chairs and rubbed their faces.

Ashley put her back to the wall and slid to the floor, shaking her head.

"Would it have hurt you to mention that your the niece of the Queen of the Seelie Court as well as the niece of the King of the Unseelie Court? Was it to much to warn that you're potentially in line for both the Summer as well as the Winter thrones?" Ashley asked warily.

"You didn't ask."

"Well we're asking now. Please explain your place in courts of Faerie." Demanded Christine

This wasn't her favorite topic. "Honestly I try to have the smallest place as possible. My mother was Annan, Author's youngest sister. She died when I was a child. My father's name was Malcolm. He was Paula's eldest brother, but he's been gone since I was little as well."

Did I ever mention that Sean was a Felix which is sort of a feline. Well that is what he is. He stretched his legs out in front of him and if he was in his Felix form his tail would be twitching back and fourth. "I don't recall if the King or Queen ever had any children. Did they?"

"No. But all the siblings did. I'm one of twenty-two nieces and nephews."

"Before their deaths both your parents were in line to inherit the throne correct? Which would make you the odds on favorite for both thrones. Correct?" he asked

"Well sort of. Paula hasn't named anyone yet and I doubt she plans to step down any time soon. As of now I'm just another in a long line of nieces and nephews who may or may not move up the ranks."

"Where do you fall in the number of Arthur's heirs?"

"Are you kidding me? Someone is going to have to pry the Winter Court from his cold dead hands."

"But you have the right just as much as anyone in court. Right?"

"Right, if you want to look at it like that."

"I need to know where you stand in order to understand what's going on." He held her gaze until she gave a reluctant nod. "You didn't know your uncle was here negotiating the peace talks?"

"I didn't even know there were talks, and I'm pretty sure Aunt Paula, didn't know as well."

"That's less than good."

"Aunt Paula is gonna be pissed at Author, unless you neglected to inform her when you notified him, then she'll be pissed as well as offended."

"We sent a messenger to both courts. When Author showed up we were a bit surprised that he was acting in the capacity as Fae delegate, but I thought it was encouraging for our bargaining power."

"You weren't a little bit suspicious." They couldn't meet her eyes. " This is the perfect proof of why this isolation policy is ridiculous. If our borders weren't closed you would of known that he didn't speak for both courts. My aunt would have known about the talks at the beginning. All of this could have been avoided. And possibly the royal temper tantrum I'm sure your not going to enjoy that as well."

"We need to get Spencer to safety, I mean...get her home." Ashley gestured towards Spencer.

"I'm afraid getting Spencer home isn't our number one priority. We need to find out what Author's up to, and avert a war with Queen Paula before she finds out herself." Sean said with a grimace.

"Well since the faerie gate isn't working, it's a safe bet that Paula doesn't know what's going on. That at least buys you some time before everything blows up in your faces."

"I hope your right." Christine growled. "Because if I have to get an army together to repel a Fae attack it would ruin my year."

Sean shook his head. "I believe we're safe for the moment, but if we want to continue to stay that way we're going to have to find out what Author's up to."

They all looked at Spencer and raised an eyebrow. It was kinda spooky. "I take that as my cue."

"No." Ashley crossed "You don't need to worry about it. I'll find out what he's up to, and while he cut Paula out of the talks. Maybe he'll have a way to get the Princess home."

Spencer looked at Ashley and wished that she didn't like the idea of her helping, or doing anything for that matter. Everyone else seemed to think she could take care of herself, but Ashley. She looked around the room at everyone present and then back to Ashley. "Sorry Snoopy, but I think you've been out voted." They all shook their heads in unison.

"She's right."

"completely."

"She's got you on this one, Ashley."

"Of course I'm right, but seriously stop doing that it's creepy." She looked towards Ashley and gave a charming smile. "If they draft me into dealing with Uncle Author I won't be in your hair, and you won't have to guard your virtue."

All three heads snapped towards Ashley.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Way to go Ashley."

She turned scarlet right there on the spot as Spencer watched. It was unexpected and absolutely charming. Spencer couldn't keep the grin off her face if she tried.

"I'm more worried about guarding my sanity around you." Ashley scowled

"We can't have a Princess walking around unescorted in this climate and you know it. She needs a body guard like we gave Author." Stated Christine as she looked at Ashley.

"That doesn't mean it has to be me.."

"You know her and the situation, and your the best person for the job, and I'm not trusting this to anyone else." Christine said.

"And I'm the only one that has a chance of getting anything out of Uncle Author. Face it your stuck with me." Spencer said as she stuck her tongue out at Ashley.

"Princess," she said with a low rumble of menace "There are many things in this world I need and if were both lucky you won't ever have to find out what they are."

Swallowing her bundle of nerves rising in her throat, Spencer put her game face on and shrugged. "There's all kinds of luck, fur ball. Let's see if we have any in common."

10.

Spencer tipped her head back and looked at the tall elegant tower before her. "Yup. This sure does look like Uncle Author."

Ashley was beside her radiating silent disapproval. She hadn't said not one word.

"I mean he doesn't look like a building, he looks like a fae. But he has expensive taste, and since he considers the human world to be a dump to begin with, this definitely would be were he would stay."

She looked towards Ashley. Still nothing. "All righty then. Let's just go in."

She opened the smoke glass doors under the blue awning, but the doorman prevented her from going in as he stepped into her path. His frock coat covering his large girth. "Can I help you, miss?"

His tone was cool but polite, his accent french. Spencer tried a charming smile. "I just stopped by to visit my uncle who just so happens to be staying in this very hotel."

"Name?"

"Spencer."

"Not yours. His."

"Author MacLir"

His face didn't move. "Is he expecting you?"

Spencer batted her eyelashes and silently cursed the demon for taking up most of her magic. "I'm sure he must be. Whenever where both her we visit each other."

"And your name is?"

"Spencer... Carlin."

"One moment please." He stepped over to the stand and lifted the phone from the cradle and said something. All while keeping his eyes on her and Ashley. Who by the way started fidgeting in place. As soon as the doorman looked away Spencer reached over to Ashley and pinched her. Ashley looked at her and started to say something when she was pulled closer by Spencer. "Ashley I need you to do me a itty bitty favor."

Ashley barely reigned in her aggravation. "I don't think now is the time to-"

"Okay two favors. First of all shut up. Second..." Spencer pulled Ashley's face towards hers and kissed

her on the mouth. Spencer thought she should try the ambush tactic more often. She wound her fingers in her hair to keep her from pulling away and pressed her body up against hers. Ashley had no choice but to stand there and take it, as Spencer continued to tease her with her tongue, placing small nips on the lips, along with her body flush against hers.

Ashley groaned and took control of the kiss. She pulled Spencer more tightly against her, and proceeded to attack her mouth with renewed vigor. Well I guess you couldn't say she attacked when technically, Spencer attacked first. Spencer could feel her nerves and muscles clenching in anticipation of the magic rising inside her. She was starting to feel dizzy from and exhilarated. It felt different then the Fae magic, it felt not as thick, sleepier, and younger, well it would have to do.

Spencer whimpered and braced herself. She didn't want to have to do this. She put her hands float on Ashley's shoulder in order to push her away. When Ashley launched a sneak attack of her own and started to draw random, bone melting patterns on the back of her highly sensitive neck.

Spencer's whimper turned into a moan, and she sank more into Ashley. Oh hell, another minute won't hurt.

"Excuse me. Miss."

Damn the doorman.

Ashley tore her mouth away and swiveled towards the man with a snarl.

Spencer took a second to remember where she was and why.

The doorman's less then polite expression had turned into disdain. "I'm sorry, but I don't see..."

Spencer cut him off and gathered up a good bit of energy from her lustful encounter with Ashley and sent it winging at the doorman's thick skull. His disdain melted away into an inviting grin.

"..any reason why you shouldn't go on up to your uncle's room." He all but hummed at them. He gave them the room number and ushered them towards the elevators. "When your ready to leave come find me and I'll get you a cab. Go on now enjoy your visit, and give your uncle my best."

"Thank-you so much." Spencer said grinning in satisfaction. "You're such a peach."

The werewolf glowered and grumped as Spencer continued to ignore her.

"The moment I saw you, I knew you were trouble." Ashley muttered and she stepped up to Spencer in the elevator.

Spencer snorted. "You think that was trouble? Sweety you need to get out more. Save your disappointment for my uncle, it won't do you any good but at least he deserves it."

###################################################################

Ashley couldn't figure out who she pissed off so badly that they would send her a faerie that couldn't keep her hands, her mouth or her body off of her. It had to be somebody vindictive. But who? Why else would it be a Princess no less, that she couldn't have. Surly she didn't deserve this.

"FYI, my uncle he can be...difficult. You should let me do the talking."

She couldn't possibly deserve this. Nope not her. She's been a good little werewolf. Ashley stalked out of the elevator. She concentrated on keeping her expression blank and her eyes off of Spencer's butt, while she followed her to the door with the right number on it. Spencer pressed the buzzer. She lost the battle not to stare at the pale, smooth skin of her upper chest and the hint of cleavage exposed by her top. She continued to look over Spencer's form. Sometime from the front entrance to the door of the suite Spencer's clothes had changed.

"What are you wearing? And what happened to my clothes?"

"Poor fashion sense is a crime where I come from, and wearing your clothes, not a good idea. Trust me."

Ashley didn't think her sweats and workout top was a poor fashion sense. She liked the way she had looked in them. Not that she didn't like that split up her side showing all that creamy skin, she'd like to take a bite and see how tasty she was.

Shit.

She was saved by the door opening up to reveal a short man stiff man.

"May I help you?"

"We're here to see Author." Spencer stated with a sweet smile.

"Is he expecting you?"

"Oh, I don't think so, but you can tell him Spencer is here and would like to see him." She stated as she breezed pass the small man.

The little man didn't even blink. "If you will wait here I'll let the Master know you are here."

'What? Master? Did we just wonder into star wars and didn't know it? No Spencer seems to be taking it all in stride.' Ashley thought as Spencer wandered around and taking a seat on the sofa. Like lighting Ashley took post at the end of it and leaned against near her head. She crossed her arms and waited for the King.

Ashley use to have nerves of steal. She could do her job and not back down from anything. She was a bouncer for the club, she cold escort men anywhere between 4-6 times her size out of the club no sweat. Better yet most nights all she would have to do is stare them down. Of course all of that was BP.

Before Princess. Since meeting her in less then 24 hours her nerves were frayed, and now here she sat waiting to see if the Faerie King was up to something.

Damn, she needed a vacation.

Ashley's instincts were screaming at her that trouble was stampeding straight for them. She couldn't explain why she felt like that, but she learned along time ago to listen to what they had to say.

She didn't know anything about the workings of the Fae Courts. All she knew was that there were two of them and each had control for six months of the year. She knew that the Seelie Court were a vain species and loved their art and music, and had a merry dispositions.

The Unseelie Court enjoyed a different sort of fame, one based on intrigue and mystery. They liked danger and dark seductions, wild midnight rides and dark powerful magics.

That summed up about all she knew of the Fae.

Her exposure to the Fae was limited to the restrictions placed on the travel between the two worlds.

She'd met a young fae before who was a pain in the ass. He was on an unauthorized jaunt around town and had brought the wrath of Queen Paula down on their heads. They had bid him a relieved farewell and hope in all honestly to never meet another one of his kind again.

Of course that was BP, so Ashley figured she could be forgiven for not expecting to be dragged into the political arena kicking and howling. Oh, who was she kidding? Since the Princess had walked into her life, the lines have moved so far out of focus she couldn't be sure they were still there. Especially the one were princesses weren't suppose to touch werewolves, she had blew that out of the water by pressing her body flush against hers.

Her teeth clenched. Damn her for giving her a taste, now she couldn't stop thinking about her and how she felt against her like a puzzle piece that found it's place.

She knew that a relationship between a fae and a lupine was due to fell. After all Lupines mated for life while they lived for about seventy plus years, verses immortality. If that didn't dampen the romance I don't know what would. Oh yeah, how about the lupine possessiveness and jealousy. These two worlds should not mix. So why did she find herself struggling not to pin the Princess and claim her with her mark.

As she was blocking all this from her mind the door to the sitting room opened and Ashley found herself looking at a well dressed man with unlined skin and leanly muscled with black wavy hair and blue eyes. Unlike Spencer his eyes were empty and reminded Ashley of a reptile or a sorcerer.

Author's grace and amusement should have made him look weak, but his eyes kept that from happening. This wasn't anyone Ashley would turn her back to.

"Spencer, darling how good to see you again. What brings you here? I thought your aunt would sooner renounce her throne then let one of her pets be exposed to my influence." He spared a brief glance to the little man beside him who then seemed to hurry off on a mission.

Spencer had stood when her uncle had entered the room and gave a small curtsy. "You know me, I was never good at following orders."

An unmerry sound burst fourth from Author meant to be a chuckle. It caused Ashley's hackles to rise. "I do and I like to credit my side of the family for that." He took Spencer's hands and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "So a little civil disobedience then?"

"I needed a vacation from the rules, and this is the perfect spot for it. No Aunt Paula."

Still somewhat smiling Author asked. "Aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"If I must." Spencer laughed and glanced at Ashley. "But she's not important. The Council of Others assigned her to protect me. They're a bit paranoid of the idea of something happening to me. Ignore her, that's what I've been doing."

Ouch that hurt, and if Ashley hadn't have known that was a complete lie she would have been tempted to grab her and see how easy it was to ignore her. But considering she just out and out lied to her uncle she must have a plan. Ashley kept her face blank of any emotion and focused straight ahead while Author looked her over. Author turned and led his niece into a large room with a fireplace a large mirror.

Sitting himself on a large throne like chair Author gestured for Spencer to make her self comfortable. "I'm surprised that you would make the Council of Others a stop on your vacation. I would have thought you would have better things to do."

Spencer laughed lightly. Ashley figured she should play along for a little bit took up sentry duty behind her chair. "I didn't have a choice. If I had known you were here, I would have come to you instead. I needed help when the gate wouldn't open up and let me go home."

"What are you talking about? The gate didn't open?"

"The one I came through has been sealed somehow?"

Ashley watched Author and didn't see anything but surprise and maybe irritation.

"That doesn't sound likely."

"I know, but that is what happened. When I found out I was stuck I got in contact with the council and they let me know you were here, and the assigned me that." She waved her hand towards Ashley. "We should have thought of this years ago, a secret meeting place that we didn't have to worry about Aunt Paula would never think about."

Author smiled in what was suppose to pass as affectionately, but Ashley wasn't buying into it. She'd seen the coldness in his eyes.

"Well I'm glad they sent you to me, we can spend time together and you brought the problem of the gate to my attention. You can bet I will look into it."

"Don't worry yourself, Uncle..."

"No trouble. No trouble at all. After all I want the gate working for when I return as well. I doubt I would want to stay here when my business is concluded."

"Business? What business could you have with humans?" Spencer laughed and scooted further back in her seat.

The little man returned with refreshment. Author leaned forwards and poured them both a drink and Spencer reached for two cookies and stated to nibble on one.

"I came for the negotiations. You can't discount the humans the way your aunt has."

"The council did mention something about you helping them. Although I didn't pay much attention. You know political talk bores me."

"Which is a shame with your family connections. I could help you go far, but alas you have to have desire as well."

"Which I posses not." Spencer bowed her head.

"So you say. Anyways they needed me to negotiate for their rights to live and walk among the human public before there is an up-rise or a witch hunt to get rid of the Others. I also wanted to make sure that if any of the Fae wanted to make a sojourn they would not be hunted, after all they've done it before."

"I bet that's why Aunt Paula didn't mention it. You know how she feels about anyone visiting here."

"Even so it's a shame. There's strength in numbers."

Author's eyes glinted over his cup.

Ashley's hackles stood up even straighter if that was possible. She wanted to place herself between Spencer and the King, but she doubted that wouldn't go well with Spencer. Besides, Spencer seemed to have a plan and would get pissed at her if she interfered. She would just bide her time and be a silent observer for now.

"Personally I've always been a self-reliant type myself." Spencer grinned.

"Another of my traits in you. We have much in common, Spencer. So much that regret your lack of interest in my offer."

Ashley frowned, 'What offer?'

Spencer shook her head. "I'm happy with my free time and I don't need the headache of being anyone's heir, even yours."

"Besides even if I accepted, I don't want to pledge allegiance to a single court. That would be boring. I can move freely between the two which I don't intend to give up." She smiled and arched her eyebrow.

"You can't imagine all the gossip I hear."

"No, but I would love to. Why don't you have another sip and tell me all about it."

##############################################################

Ashley's jaw clenched so tightly as she followed Spencer out of the apartment she thought she was gonna find molars in her sinuses. She kept up the pretense of being Spencer's bodyguard all the way out of the building.

"I thought you said you used up all your magic last night. How did you change your clothes and get the doorman to let us in with no magic?" Ashley asked as she walked up next to Spencer as they walked on the sidewalk "You said you couldn't bring back our clothes because you had no magic."

"I wasn't lying. I had used up all of my magic."

"Then how did you use magic today?" Ashley saw Spencer wince.

"Spencer pursed her lips. "I recharged."

"How did you recharge?"

"Look, can we talk about this when we're alone?"

"You may want witnesses." Ashley said as she restrained herself from either choking her or taking her in the nearest alley and having her way with her. Spencer could see the heat radiating off of her.

"When you put it that way. I did recharge so I wasn't lying."

"How, and when? You haven't left my sight."

Spencer made a face and grumbled her answer. "I didn't need to be out of your sight when I had you."

"Wait, what?"

"If the magic is changed or filtered, then I can use it."

"How did it change? And how did I help? I mean I was with you every step of the way today. I didn't see any magic and I would have to. I mean one second you don't and the nex..." Ashley froze.

It hit her right between the eyes. She was the filter. Ashley knew their embrace was magical, she just didn't know how magical. She had fed off of her plain and simple. Took what she needed when she needed. Nothing more.

Spencer saw Ashley's back stiffen and she took a step back. Spencer saw pain and disappointment pass over her face.

"I didn't mean to, I mean you looked so sexy and I needed to get the doorman to let us in and did I mention you looked so sexy, I panicked...and.." She stopped and looked at Ashley and then down at her feet. "I'm sorry."

Ashley took another step away and headed for the street, and stopping the first cab he saw. She grabbed Spencer and pushed her in. Ashley went to the front passenger seat and got in barking a address at the cab driver.

Ashley was afraid that if she got in back with the Princess she would probably do something stupid.

She had a sick feeling that the kiss that had turned his world on it's side was just a means to Spencer's

end.

'Serves you right. That's what you get for falling in lust with a Princess.' said her inner voice smartly.

11.

Spencer sat on the sofa pouting with her legs up to her chest. She was ushered in this room by one of the of the people at the club and given a change of clothes. Her clothes were taken to be cleaned by said individual. She was thinking about the cab ride here and how uncomfortable it was. Ashley wouldn't even look at her and had left as soon as she had passed her off at the door, and grumbled something about personal time. So here she sat flipping channels on the TV. remote not even noticing what was on.

That was a little over ten or so hours ago. They tried to give her food and drink, but she couldn't make herself eat. She felt terrible and the uncontrolled churning in her stomach was unfamiliar. She didn't know what to call it, but she did know that Ashley had put it there, and she wanted it to gone now.

She didn't understand humans. She knew they were afraid of what they didn't understand or what was different. But Ashley was lupine or Other. She knew magic existed in the world. She wasn't using a glamour on her. Ashley knew what she was. It wasn't her fault when they touched that magic happened. Nobody had made her feel the way that Ashley made her feel. Asking her not to use magic would be like asking her not to breathe. It was her life force.

Spencer didn't look up when the door opened. She thought it was the doorman again, and she didn't want to be bothered. When she heard a different voice.

"You were right." She heard the new voice in a soothing baritone and slightly impatient. "It sure does look like and emergency."

"Absolutely. It's time for an intervention." Another unidentified voice said sounding slightly breathless.

Spencer turned her head towards the two individuals standing in the doorway. She saw a gentleman dressed in leather with unruly blond hair over his collar, and a young woman with rioting curls and innocent features dominated by her big soulful brown eyes. If it hadn't been for her lush, earthy curves, Spencer might have mistaken her for another Fae at a glance, maybe a nymph. She definitely had her hands into magic for she glowed with it. "It's always good to see new blood joining the hood."

"The Hood?" asked Spencer.

"She wanted to call it the sister hood , but since I'm not a sister she settled for the Hood. By the way my name is Raife you met my mate Christine, and this is Chelsea and you met her husband Sean." introduced Raife, while handing her a glass with something in it.

"Drink it." said Chelsea.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not really thirsty." Spencer stated trying to hand the glass back.

"Go on drink it." Chelsea chided again.

Spencer sniffed it and found herself taking a drink to keep Chelsea happy. It tasted of herbs, flowers, and earth.

"It will clear your head and make you feel better, and you will need a clear head so we can make Ashley pay." Chelsea said with a sweet a caring smile.

Spencer choked on the tea. "Oh, be careful it's hot." Chelsea said.

"The Hood, as we like to call it is were the mates of the Others, Or The Benevolent and Protective Order of The Mates Of The Idiot Leaders on their Hands, The Hood fit better on the stationary. Get together and try to straighten any problems out that our mates make in their stupid and often times infintile minds."

"If Chelsea tries to show you the handshake just shake your head up and down like you got it, and one of us will slip her her medication." Raife said with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Spencer."

"Yes we know Sean and Christine told us-after many threats, glares, and demands—that you spent time with one Ashley Davies, pack beta, security genius, and a wolf's wolf, and all around dim witted moron." Chelsea said.

"We came to offer you our sympathy, that's what we were gonna do, but then we found out that Ashley had gone off in a rage. So we wanted to find out what happened. So what happened?" asked Raife.

"And change the sympathy to a conspiracy to commit murder, if that would be helpful." Jumped in Chelsea with a nod.

Spencer winced. "That's a bit harsh. Don't you think? I've been thinking..."

"Oh no. No No No Nonono. Quick drink the tea. That kind of thinking is crazy and asking for trouble. You've got to keep them in line by any means necessary." Chelsea gave Spencer a pitying glance. "It would help if you told us all about it. Us mates or ,companion in your case, have to stick together.."

Spencer grimaced at the prospect of telling her story to the two across from her. She didn't think they would move until she told them. She braced herself and took a deep breath and let it out and began the story. "I'm afraid that she thinks I attacked her sexually."

Chelsea choked and said. "You think she had a problem with that?"

Raife patted her on the knee. "Oh honey, she probably just didn't know how to thank you."

"Somehow I don't think that's what flashed in her mind. She said that I used her."

"All right that's it, spill." Chelsea said

Spencer did just that all the way until know.

"Sweety, you sure do know how to get yourself into trouble." Chelsea said with sympathy filled eyes. "You made a tactical error trying to apologize."

"She wouldn't let me finish. I tried to say sorry."

"For what? You use magic, big freaking hairy deal, your of magic. She needs to get over herself." Chelsea said and then drained her tea in one gulp.

"It's a good thing you didn't finish with your apology. That really would have set you back." Raife exclaimed in a rather caring voice.

Spencer looked at them. "Are you serious?"

"Of course you've got nothing to feel guilty about." Raife stated as he filled his glass.

"Really?"

"Lord o lord did she do a number on you. Of course we're serious."Replied Chelsea. "Mrs. Self Righteous went a little bit over board. Did she know you were Fae or not?"

"Well, yes."

"Did you take her energy or maybe I should say personal energy?"

"No.."

"Did she not respond when you kissed her?"

Spencer nodded.

'Then why is she complaining?"

"What Chelsea means in her own way is that you didn't do anything wrong, she could have stopped you if she wanted to, after all she's a big girl."

"But she said not to kiss her again."

Chelsea snickered. "Sure after she played tonsil hockey with you."

"But.."

"No but's allowed. She's mad at herself not you. She wants you so bad that she can taste it, so she pushes you away with the other hand." Raife explained.

"Exactly, she's not really mad at you. She's mad at herself and she thinks she's not allowed to have you."

Spencer frowned. Her stomach started to ease up. "You mean she's frustrated, she's got her boxers in a bunch."

"She's also got to see you in danger a couple of times and that wouldn't sit well with her , if she wants you as bad as it sounds like she wants you. She feels weak against your magic she couldn't really do anything to help. That didn't sit will with her either. And she's lupine and they hate to admit when their wrong." Explained Raife

"And their not the only ones." Stated Chelsea.

Wide eyed Spencer said."You mean all this time I've been sitting here thinking it was all my fault when she's the one with issues not me. The nerve of her."

"She doesn't just have issues she's got big clown issues, let's not forget that you freaked her out. Sure there are stories about fae here and there about gathering energy, but until you experience it, it's just that a story. Then you come along and prove it fact." Raife said tempering things a little for Spencer.

"Your ruining her mad on." Chelsea said "He likes to be easy on the male species because he is one."

Spencer listened to them back and fourth and figured her solution was somewhere between the two views. Her stomach finally settled back to normal.

"I'm not being soft..."

"Right."

"I'm just saying to give each other a little more understanding for both cultures they'd be happier."

"So they can move onto jumping each others bones."

Spencer grinned.

"Raife!"

All three jerked at the sound from the door. Raife jumped up and met Christine. She had two toddlers with her. One was in her arms the other was wrapped around her legs.

"Raife, I need you to watch the kids. I need to go out and I don't know how long I'll be."

"Of course. Is it the Pack?"

"I'm not sure. Ashley called. A patrol found a body at the park. It was mauled."

"Does she think an Other did it?"

"Could be, she's not sure. It could be the demon that attacked Spencer. I need to take a look." She said as she handed the young boy to Raife.

Spencer jumped up. "I'm coming to."

Christine turned on her with a snarl. "That wouldn't be a good idea, Princess. Ashley doesn't need you pulling any more tricks and getting in the way."

Chelsea drew back and kicked Christine in the shin.

"Ow, shit" Christine jumped on one leg a glared at Chelsea getting ready to take her head off. Raife stepped in between them and said. "Watch you language in front of the kids and you deserved that so straighten up, and shame on you making snap judgments before you heard both sides of the story."

Spencer's eyes widened comically, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. Chelsea stood behind Raife and snickered.

"I'm not judging anyone, I need Ashley to concentrate on the situation at hand not on her. I can't be referee between those two."

"You don't have to worry about that." Spencer said meeting Christine's glare. "I can control myself, and if it's the demon you'll need me there to track it. Do you want the trail to go cold because your sticking up for your number two?" Spencer asked with a hike of her eyebrow.

"Sean did mention that this morning when I talked to him." Chelsea piped up with a grin. Spencer thought she would catch on fire with the glare from Christine.

One false move and she would be in the dog house Christine thought to herself. "Fine, I'm leaving know, and I'm not waiting."

Spencer replied. "Ready when you are Boss."

Christine spun on her heels and stalked out the door. Spencer was right behind her.

12.

Spencer had to run to keep up with Christine. They made it to the park in a cab. Once they got out Christine seemed to move faster. They moved into a dense part of the park to penetrate the darkness and to find the pack. If Spencer hadn't have been fae, and if shape it would have been impossible to follow at the pace she set.

Christine seemed to be following her nose. When they started to hearing noises Christine seemed to stop smelling and followed the noise. Spencer saw lights threw the trees. Spencer could smell the smell of death and her stomach started to rumble.

As they broke through the clearing Spencer saw Ashley on the other side. She was talking two a small delicate looking woman with gloved covered hands. She had dark hair and pretty features.

Ashley seemed to sense Spencer and turned towards her with her expression fierce. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She moved so fast that Spencer didn't have time to step behind Christine's back. The young woman Ashley had been talking to had a shocked look on her face. Before Spencer could say anything Christine interrupted Ashley's anger with a hand held up in front of her. "Save it, we've already had this fight. If this was caused by the demon, or something we need her here."

Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes seeing anger and something else which surprised her a glint of concern and maybe a little of fear. Fear for her not of her.

"It doesn't mean it's the demon. It could be anything odd."

"Not anything Lupine," The woman with gloves addressed them. "Sorry Alpha, but I can it wasn't one of our pack. The killer wasn't lupine." She said with a crease in her forehead. "In fact it doesn't seemed to have been done by a Other. It was staged."

"That's alright Kyla, but how do you know it was staged?" Asked Christine.

"The claw marks are about eight inches and that would mean the killer would have to be well over ten feet tall. We don't see lupine over nine feet tall and that goes for the Others as well. Not only that, but the stomach is still intact, mostly. Most others would savage the stomach to get to the food and nutrients there first. Not the case here." Replied Kyla while probing the body.

"Is anything missing?" Asked Christine with her teeth clenched.

"Not that I can tell. Not from the preliminary examination. You'd need a trained Medical examiner to find out for sure. It's like parts were chewed to mimic lupine attack, but this girl wasn't anyone's dinner." Stated Kyla.

"Maybe they were interrupted."

"I don't think so. It barely bleed, there for it was already dead when this was done to it."

Christine swore. "Then this was definitely not dinner."

Kyla nodded. "Like I said it was made to look like a Other attack."

"You sure nothing is missing? How about the heart?" Spencer asked as she looked at the body.

"The chest cavity is intact. It's messy, but it looks like it's all there."

"But what about going from below?" Asked Spencer.

Kyla blinked and the stated feeling around until she found what she was looking for. "It feels like something burrowed it's way up from the stomach." She stopped when her elbow hit up against the rib bone. Her glasses slid down her nose and she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Your right. The heart isn't here."

"Demon." Spencer had wanted to be wrong.

"Demon. You think this was done by Demon?" Kyla asked as her eyes flew to the Alpha.

"It's possible." Stated Christine. "We were hoping to track it down before it did something like this."

"There hasn't been a Demon attack in forever. How did it try to mimic a Other attack? And why did it?"

"Th summoner wanted it to look like an Other attack. The demon is bound by the one who called it until it is banished or released. It was ordered to attack." Explained Spencer.

Christine looked at Spencer and asked. "What do you need to track it?"

"Not much. It shouldn't take to much magic energy for me to track it." Spencer shrugged.

"Shouldn't? Don't you know?"

Spencer made a frustrated face. "I'm going off of what I heard, not from personal experience, but yeah, I'm pretty sure. Which is more than what you got."

"So what do you need?"

"Well, I need to gather up some magic, as I've said before I'm depleted. I haven't been able to gather any since...well my last spell." Spencer said as she looked at the ground shifting foot to foot.

"You only get it by taking it from someone like Ashley?"

Spencer wished Raife or Chelsea were here to kick Christine again. "I don't take anything. Fae don't steal energy from other people, we take the magical energy that manifest itself around us. The energy I got from kissing Ms. Gumpy came from the kiss itself, not from her. It's a cruel joke that the attraction between us is the energy that I need to tap into the magic of this realm. I didn't ask for it, but there it is."

"So your not feeding off of her?"

"Do I look like a blood sucker to you? Gosh, are all puppies so paranoid or is this my lucky day?"

Kyla muffled a laugh with her hand. Ashley just brooded some more.

"So you can help us without hurting anyone?"

Spencer nodded.

Christine looked at Ashley. "Kiss her."

"What?"

"Kiss her, now."

"Your kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding." Christine growled. "Do it. I can make this an order if you prefer."

"That would do wonders for my ego." Spencer grumbled.

"It would give me great pleasure to kick your ass, but I don't have the time. So shut the hell up and kiss the goddamned Princess."

Before Spencer could reply she was grabbed around the waist and turned to and molded against Ashley's front. Her mouth was plundered by Ashley's tongue. It had her lighting up like a Christmas Tree.

She came from a long line of royal faerie race the, sidhe, and every drop of blood in her should have been fickle as theirs, but the magic she felt from Ashley should have amused her like it would of them. It didn't. She didn't want anyone to ever kiss her again or touch her, just Ashley. She tasted like honey, earthy and warm.

Damn her and her pack.

When Ashley's tongue was finished marking her territory inside of Spencer's mouth, Spencer knew she was glowing with power and the expression of a three year old standing at the gate to Disney Land, with Mickey Mouse standing there meet her. She didn't even take the time to glare at Ashley as she stomped over to the body and knelt beside it, to get a better look. It took her a few moment to remember the simple spell that would reveal any traces of the demon taint on the body. She had to calm her blood, the lust that Ashley had started in her, and when she did she took an indrawn breath and cursed. The entire body crawled with a sickly green of demon taint. The wounds were the worst. They heaved with the remnants of the demon's energy. It has driven the soul of the woman far from her body. She had become nothing more than hunks of meat glowing in the darkness. It caused Spencer to shiver.

Blowing out a breath Spencer moved closer she reached out a hand to touch the torn flesh. She heard a strangled groan. It had come from her. The demon magic felt wrong and it burned like acid. It flared at her touch and for a few seconds she saw symbols. Swearing she ripped her hand away violently and fell at Ashley's feet.

"What the hell was that?" Ashley helped Spencer to her feet.

"Demon symbols, and an explanation why Kyla thought someone wanted to make it look like a Other kill."

"It was really deliberate?" Christine growled.

"Yes." She drew in the dirt the symbols she saw.

"I can show you since I'm not doing it in blood so we won't be conjuring a demon. There are five symbols.

The Demon's name, or designation is the first two symbols. Third is kill and Fourth is mimic. The fifth one is the signature of the person doing the summoning, but not like his real signature. This one just shows power, death, fire, and air, which could mean anybody."

"Then we have nothing to go on?" Asked Christine.

"That's not what I said. I won't be able to find them right now, but we know more now them we did. I can look these up and get some information. These particular symbols could give us something as the way they were used."

Kyla shrugged "It's better that what we had, right?"

"Sure." Christine gritted her teeth. "How much time will you need?"

Spencer winced. "I don't know. Maybe a couple of days. It depends on the source."

"Find them as fast as you can. Ashley will help."

Ashley's eyes flared, but all she did was nod.

"Fine." Spencer wasn't so sure it was fine.

'Take her home. Get some sleep the both of you. Kyla, I need you to stay with the body until it get's picked up Adam at the hospital. He'll do a proper autopsy."

"Come on, we're going home." Ashley said. This didn't strike Spencer as the werewolf she knew. She started to voice her suspicion, but decided not look a gift horse in the mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own SoN or She's No Faerie. On to the story.**

**9.**

All three individuals stared at Spencer like she had three heads and a mouth full of puppies. She scooted back on the couch and crossed her arms, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Ashley of course was the first to start yelling at her. "Your uncle, as in one of your parents? He's that kind of uncle?"

Spencer was unhappy.

Sean and Christine sank into their chairs and rubbed their faces.

Ashley put her back to the wall and slid to the floor, shaking her head.

"Would it have hurt you to mention that your the niece of the Queen of the Seelie Court as well as the niece of the King of the Unseelie Court? Was it too much to warn that you're potentially in line for both the Summer as well as the Winter thrones?" Ashley asked warily.

"You didn't ask."

"Well we're asking now. Please explain your place in courts of Faerie."

This wasn't her favorite topic. "Honestly I try to have the smallest place as possible. My mother was Annan, Author's youngest sister. She died when I was a child. My father's name was Malcolm. He was Paula's eldest brother, but he's been gone since I was little as well."

Did I ever mention that Sean was a Felix sort of a feline. Well he is. He stretched his legs out in front of him and if he was in his Felix form his tail would be twitching back and fourth. "I don't recall if the King or Queen ever had children. Did they?"

"No. But all the siblings did. I'm one of twenty-two nieces and nephews."

"Before their deaths both your parents were in line to inherit the throne correct? Which would make you the odds on favorite for both thrones. Correct?"

"Well sort of. Paula hasn't named anyone yet and I doubt she plans to step down any time soon. As of now I'm just another in a long line of nieces and nephews who may or may not move up the ranks."

"Where do you fall in the number of Author's heirs?"

"Are you kidding me? Someone is going to have to pry the Winter Court from his cold dead hands."

"But you have the right just as much as anyone in court. Right?"

"Right, if you want to look at it like that."

"I need to know where you stand in order to understand what's going on." He held her gaze until she gave a reluctant nod. "You didn't know your uncle was here negotiating the peace talks?"

"I didn't even know there were talks, and I'm pretty sure Aunt Paula, didn't know as well."

"That's less than good."

"Aunt Paula is gonna be pissed at Author, unless you neglected to inform her when you notified him, then she'll be pissed as well as offended."

"We sent a messenger to both courts. When Author showed up we were a bit surprised that he was acting in the capacity as Fae delegate, but I thought it was encouraging for our bargaining power."

"You weren't a little bit suspicious." They couldn't meet her eyes. " This is the perfect proof of why this isolation policy is ridiculous. If our borders weren't closed you would of known that he didn't speak for both courts. My aunt would have known about the talks at the beginning. All of this could have been avoided. And possibly the royal temper tantrum I'm sure your not going to enjoy that as well."

"We need to get Spencer to safety, I mean...get her home." Ashley gestured towards Spencer.

"I'm afraid getting Spencer home isn't our number one priority. We need to find out what Author's up to, and avert a war with Queen Paula before she finds out herself." Sean said with a grimace.

"Well since the faerie gate isn't working, it's a safe bet that Paula doesn't know what's going on. That at least buys you some time before everything blows up in your faces."

"I hope your right." Christine growled. "Because if I have to get an army together to repel a Fae attack it would ruin my year."

Sean shook his head. "I believe we're safe for the moment, but if we want to continue to stay that way we're going to have to find out what Author's up to."

They all looked at Spencer and raised an eyebrow. It was kinda spooky. "I take that as my cue."

"No." Ashley crossed "You don't need to worry about it. I'll find out what he's up to, and while he cut Paula out of the talks. Maybe he'll have a way to get the Princess home."

Spencer looked at Ashley and wished that she didn't like the idea of her helping, or doing anything for that matter. Everyone else seemed to think she could take care of herself, but Ashley. She looked around the room at everyone present and then back to Ashley. "Sorry Snoopy, but I think you've been out voted." They all shook their heads in unison.

"She's right."

"Completely."

"She's got you on this one, Ashley."

"Of course I'm right, but seriously stop doing that it's creepy." She looked towards Ashley and gave a charming smile. "If they draft me into dealing with Uncle Author I won't be in your hair, and you won't have to guard your virtue."

All three heads snapped towards Ashley.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Way to go Ashley."

She turned scarlet right there on the spot as Spencer watched. It was unexpected and absolutely charming. Spencer couldn't keep the grin off her face if she tried.

"I'm more worried about guarding my sanity around you." Ashley scowled

"We can't have a Princess walking around unescorted in this climate and you know it. She needs a body guard like we gave Author." Stated Christine as she looked at Ashley.

"That doesn't mean it has to be me.."

"You know her and the situation, and your the best person for the job, and I'm not trusting this to anyone else." Christine said.

"And I'm the only one that has a chance of getting anything out of Uncle Author. Face it your stuck with me." Spencer said as she stuck her tongue out at Ashley.

"Princess," she said with a low rumble of menace "There are many things in this world I need and if were both lucky you won't ever have to find out what they are."

Swallowing her bundle of nerves rising in her throat, Spencer put her game face on and shrugged. "There's all kinds of luck, fur ball. Let's see if we have any in common."

**10.**

Spencer tipped her head back and looked at the tall elegant tower before her. "Yup. This sure does look like Uncle Author."

Ashley was beside her radiating silent disapproval. She hadn't said not one word.

"I mean he doesn't look like a building, he looks like a fae. But he has expensive taste, and since he considers the human world to be a dump to begin with, this definitely would be were he would stay."

She looked towards Ashley. Still nothing. "All righty then. Let's just go in."

She opened the smoke glass doors under the blue awning, but the doorman prevented her from going in as he stepped into her path. His frock coat covering his large girth. "Can I help you, miss?"

His tone was cool but polite, his accent french. Spencer tried a charming smile. "I just stopped by to visit my uncle who just so happens to be staying in this very hotel."

"Name?"

"Spencer."

"Not yours. His."

"Author MacLir"

His face didn't move. "Is he expecting you?"

Spencer batted her eyelashes and silently cursed the demon for taking up most of her magic. "I'm sure he must be. Whenever we're both here we visit each other."

"And your name is?"

"Spencer... Carlin."

"One moment please." He stepped over to the stand and lifted the phone from the cradle and said something. All while keeping his eyes on her and Ashley. Who by the way started fidgeting in place. As soon as the doorman looked away Spencer reached over to Ashley and pinched her. Ashley looked at her and started to say something when she was pulled closer by Spencer. "Ashley I need you to do me a itty bitty favor."

Ashley barely reigned in her aggravation. "I don't think now is the time to-"

"Okay two favors. First of all shut up. Second..." Spencer pulled Ashley's face towards hers and kissed her on the mouth. Spencer thought she should try the ambush tactic more often. She wound her fingers in her hair to keep her from pulling away and pressed her body up against hers. Ashley had no choice but to stand there and take it, as Spencer continued to tease her with her tongue, placing small nips on the lips, along with her body flush against hers.

Ashley groaned and took control of the kiss. She pulled Spencer more tightly against her, and proceeded to attack her mouth with renewed vigor. Well I guess you couldn't say she attacked when technically, Spencer attacked her first. Spencer could feel her nerves and muscles clenching in anticipation of the magic rising inside her. She was starting to feel dizzy and exhilarated. It felt different then the Fae magic, it felt not as thick, sleepier, and younger, well it would have to do.

Spencer whimpered and braced herself. She didn't want to have to do this. She put her hands flat on Ashley's shoulder in order to push her away. When Ashley launched a sneak attack of her own and started to draw random, bone melting patterns on the back of her highly sensitive neck.

Spencer's whimper turned into a moan, and she sank more into Ashley. Oh hell, another minute won't hurt.

"Excuse me. Miss."

Damn the doorman.

Ashley tore her mouth away and swiveled towards the man with a snarl.

Spencer took a second to remember where she was and why.

The doorman's less then polite expression had turned into disdain. "I'm sorry, but I don't see..."

Spencer cut him off and gathered up a good bit of energy from her lustful encounter with Ashley and sent it winging at the doorman's thick skull. His disdain melted away into an inviting grin.

"..any reason why you shouldn't go on up to your uncle's room." He all but hummed at them. He gave them the room number and ushered them towards the elevators. "When your ready to leave come find me and I'll get you a cab. Go on now enjoy your visit, and give your uncle my best."

"Thank-you so much." Spencer said grinning in satisfaction. "You're such a peach."

The werewolf glowered and grumped as Spencer continued to ignore her.

"The moment I saw you, I knew you were trouble." Ashley muttered and she stepped up to Spencer in the elevator.

Spencer snorted. "You think that was trouble? Sweety you need to get out more. Save your disappointment for my uncle, it won't do you any good but at least he deserves it."

###################################################################

Ashley couldn't figure out who she pissed off so badly that they would send her a faerie that couldn't keep her hands, her mouth or her body off of her. It had to be somebody vindictive. But who? Why else would it be a Princess no less, that she couldn't have. Surly she didn't deserve this.

"FYI, my uncle he can be...difficult. You should let me do the talking."

She couldn't possibly deserve this. Nope not her. She's been a good little werewolf. Ashley stalked out of the elevator. She concentrated on keeping her expression blank and her eyes off of Spencer's butt, while she followed her to the door with the right number on it. Spencer pressed the buzzer. She lost the battle not to stare at the pale, smooth skin of her upper chest and the hint of cleavage exposed by her top. She continued to look over Spencer's form. Sometime from the front entrance to the door of the suite Spencer's clothes had changed.

"What are you wearing? And what happened to my clothes?"

"Poor fashion sense is a crime where I come from, and wearing your clothes, not a good idea. Trust me."

Ashley didn't think her sweats and workout top was a poor fashion sense. She liked the way she had looked in them. Not that she didn't like that split up her side showing all that creamy skin, she'd like to swipe her tongue up that creamy thigh and take a little nibble and see how tasty she really was.

Shit.

She was saved by the door opening up to reveal a short stiff man.

"May I help you?"

"We're here to see Author." Spencer stated with a sweet smile.

"Is he expecting you?"

"Oh, I don't think so, but you can tell him Spencer is here and would like to see him." She stated as she breezed pass the small man.

The little man didn't even blink. "If you will wait here I'll let the Master know you are here."

_'What? Master? Did we just wonder into star wars and didn't know it? No Spencer seems to be taking it all in stride._' Ashley thought as Spencer wandered around and taking a seat on the sofa. Like lighting Ashley took post at the end of it and leaned against near her head. She crossed her arms and waited for the King.

Ashley use to have nerves of steal. She could do her job and not back down from anything. She was a bouncer for the club, she cold escort men anywhere between 4-6 times her size out of the club no sweat. Better yet most nights all she would have to do is stare them down. Of course all of that was BP.

Before Princess. Since meeting her in less then 24 hours her nerves were frayed, and now here she sat waiting to see if the Faerie King was up to something.

Damn, she needed a vacation.

Ashley's instincts were screaming at her that trouble was stampeding straight for them. She couldn't explain why she felt like that, but she learned a long time ago to listen to what they had to say.

She didn't know anything about the workings of the Fae Courts. All she knew was that there were two of them and each had control for six months of the year. She knew that the Seelie Court were a vain species and loved their art and music, and had a merry dispositions.

The Unseelie Court enjoyed a different sort of fame, one based on intrigue and mystery. They liked danger and dark seductions, wild midnight rides and dark powerful magics.

That summed up about all she knew of the Fae.

Her exposure to the Fae was limited to the restrictions placed on the travel between the two worlds.

She'd met a young fae before who was a pain in the ass. He was on an unauthorized jaunt around town and had brought the wrath of Queen Paula down on their heads. They had bid him a relieved farewell and hope in all honestly to never meet another one of his kind again.

Of course that was BP, so Ashley figured she could be forgiven for not expecting to be dragged into the political arena kicking and howling. Oh, who was she kidding? Since the Princess had walked into her life, the lines have moved so far out of focus she couldn't be sure they were still there. Especially the one were princesses weren't suppose to touch werewolves, she had blew that out of the water by pressing her body flush against hers.

Her teeth clenched. Damn her for giving her a taste, now she couldn't stop thinking about her and how she felt against her like a puzzle piece that found it's place.

She knew that a relationship between a fae and a lupine was due to fail. After all Lupines mated for life while they lived for about seventy plus years, verses immortality. If that didn't dampen the romance I don't know what would. Oh yeah, how about the lupine possessiveness and jealousy. These two worlds should not mix. So why did she find herself struggling not to pin the Princess and claim her with her mark.

As she was blocking all this from her mind the door to the sitting room opened and Ashley found herself looking at a well dressed man with unlined skin and leanly muscled with black wavy hair and blue eyes. Unlike Spencer his eyes were empty and reminded Ashley of a reptile or a sorcerer.

Author's grace and amusement should have made him look weak, but his eyes kept that from happening. This wasn't anyone Ashley would turn her back to.

"Spencer, darling how good to see you again. What brings you here? I thought your aunt would sooner renounce her throne then let one of her pets be exposed to my influence." He spared a brief glance to the little man beside him who then seemed to hurry off on a mission.

Spencer had stood when her uncle had entered the room and gave a small curtsy. "You know me, I was never good at following orders."

An unmerry sound burst fourth from Author meant to be a chuckle. It caused Ashley's hackles to rise. "I do and I like to credit my side of the family for that." He took Spencer's hands and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "So a little civil disobedience then?"

"I needed a vacation from the rules, and this is the perfect spot for it. No Aunt Paula."

Still somewhat smiling Author asked. "Aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"If I must." Spencer laughed and glanced at Ashley. "But she's not important. The Council of Others assigned her to protect me. They're a bit paranoid of the idea of something happening to me. Ignore her, that's what I've been doing."

Ouch that hurt, and if Ashley hadn't have known that was a complete lie she would have been tempted to grab her and see how easy it was to ignore her. But considering she just out and out lied to her uncle she must have a plan. Ashley kept her face blank of any emotion and focused straight ahead while Author looked her over. Then turned and led his niece into a large room with a fireplace and a large mirror.

Sitting himself on a large throne like chair Author gestured for Spencer to make her self comfortable. "I'm surprised that you would make the Council of Others a stop on your vacation. I would have thought you would have better things to do."

Spencer laughed lightly. Ashley figured she should play along for a little bit and took up sentry duty behind her chair. "I didn't have a choice. If I had known you were here, I would have come to you instead. I needed help when the gate wouldn't open up and let me go home."

"What are you talking about? The gate didn't open?"

"The one I came through has been sealed somehow?"

Ashley watched Author and didn't see anything but surprise and maybe irritation.

"That doesn't sound likely."

"I know, but that is what happened. When I found out I was stuck I got in contact with the council and they let me know you were here, and they assigned me that." She waved her hand towards Ashley. "We should have thought of this years ago, a secret meeting place that we didn't have to worry about Aunt Paula ever thinking about."

Author smiled in what was suppose to pass as affectionately, but Ashley wasn't buying into it. She'd seen the coldness in his eyes.

"Well I'm glad they sent you to me, we can spend time together and you brought the problem of the gate to my attention. You can bet I will look into it."

"Don't worry yourself, Uncle..."

"No trouble. No trouble at all. After all I want the gate working for when I return as well. I doubt I would want to stay here when my business is concluded."

"Business? What business could you have with humans?" Spencer laughed and scooted further back in her seat.

The little man returned with refreshment. Author leaned forwards and poured them both a drink and Spencer reached for two cookies and started to nibble on one.

"I came for the negotiations." Author said as he waved his hand and continued, "You can't discount the humans the way your aunt has."

"The council did mention something about you helping them. Although I didn't pay much attention. You know political talk bores me."

"Which is a shame with your family connections. I could help you go far, but alas you have to have desire as well."

"Which I posses...not." Spencer bowed her head.

"So you say. Anyways they needed me to negotiate for their rights to live and walk among the human public before there is an up-rise or a witch hunt to get rid of the Others. I also wanted to make sure that if any of the Fae wanted to make a sojourn they would not be hunted, after all they've done it before."

"I bet that's why Aunt Paula didn't mention it. You know how she feels about anyone visiting here."

"Even so it's a shame. There's strength in numbers."

Author's eyes glinted over his cup.

Ashley's hackles stood up even straighter if that was possible. She wanted to place herself between Spencer and the King, but she doubted that wouldn't go well with Spencer. Besides, Spencer seemed to have a plan and would get pissed at her if she interfered. She would just bide her time and be a silent observer for now.

"Personally I've always been a self-reliant type myself." Spencer grinned.

"Another of my traits in you. We have much in common, Spencer. So much that I regret your lack of interest in my offer."

Ashley frowned, _'What offer?'_

Spencer shook her head. "I'm happy with my free time and I don't need the headache of being anyone's heir, even yours."

"Besides even if I accepted, I don't want to pledge allegiance to a single court. That would be boring. I can move freely between the two which I don't intend to give up." She smiled and arched her eyebrow.

"You can't imagine all the gossip I hear."

"No, but I would love to. Why don't you have another sip and tell me all about it."

##############################################################

Ashley's jaw clenched so tightly as she followed Spencer out of the apartment she thought she was gonna find molars in her sinuses. She kept up the pretense of being Spencer's bodyguard all the way out of the building.

"I thought you said you used up all your magic last night. How did you change your clothes and get the doorman to let us in with no magic?" Ashley asked as she walked up next to Spencer as they walked on the sidewalk "You said you couldn't bring back our clothes because you had no magic."

"I wasn't lying. I had used up all of my magic."

"Then how did you use magic today?" Ashley saw Spencer wince.

"Spencer pursed her lips. "I recharged."

"How did you recharge?"

"Look, can we talk about this when we're alone?"

"You may want witnesses." Ashley said as she restrained herself from either choking her or taking her in the nearest alley and having her way with her. Spencer could see the heat radiating off of her.

"When you put it that way. I did recharge so I wasn't lying."

"How, and when? You haven't left my sight."

Spencer made a face and grumbled her answer. "I didn't need to be out of your sight when I had you."

"Wait, what?"

"If the magic is changed or filtered, then I can use it."

"How did it change? And how did I help? I mean I was with you every step of the way today. I didn't see any magic and I would have to. I mean one second you don't and the nex..." Ashley froze.

It hit her right between the eyes. She was the filter. Ashley knew their embrace was magical, she just didn't know how magical. She had fed off of her plain and simple. Took what she needed when she needed. Nothing more.

Spencer saw Ashley's back stiffen and she took a step back. Spencer saw pain and disappointment pass over her face.

"I didn't mean to, I mean you looked so sexy and I needed to get the doorman to let us in and did I mention you looked so sexy, I panicked...and...and" She stopped and looked at Ashley and then down at her feet. "I'm sorry."

Ashley took another step away and headed for the street, and stopping the first cab she saw, she grabbed Spencer and pushed her in. Ashley went to the front passenger seat and got in barking a address at the cab driver.

Ashley was afraid that if she got in back with the Princess she would probably do something stupid.

She had a sick feeling that the kiss that had turned her world on it's side was just a means to Spencer's end.

_'Serves you right. That's what you get for falling in lust with a Princess._' said her inner voice smartly.

**11.**

Spencer sat on the sofa pouting with her legs up to her chest. She was ushered in this room by one of the people at the club and given a change of clothes. Her clothes were taken to be cleaned by said individual. She was thinking about the cab ride here and how uncomfortable it was. Ashley wouldn't even look at her and had left as soon as she had passed her off at the door, and grumbled something about personal time. So here she sat flipping channels on the TV. remote not even noticing what was on.

That was a little over ten or so hours ago. They tried to give her food and drink, but she couldn't make herself eat. She felt terrible and the uncontrolled churning in her stomach was unfamiliar. She didn't know what to call it, but she did know that Ashley had put it there, and she wanted it to gone now.

She didn't understand humans. She knew they were afraid of what they didn't understand or what was different. But Ashley was lupine or Other. She knew magic existed in the world. She wasn't using a glamor on her. Ashley knew what she was. It wasn't her fault when they touched that magic happened. Nobody had made her feel the way that Ashley made her feel. Asking her not to use magic would be like asking her not to breathe. It was her life force.

Spencer didn't look up when the door opened. She thought it was the doorman again, and she didn't want to be bothered. When she heard a different voice.

"You were right." She heard the new voice in a soothing baritone and slightly impatient. "It sure does look like and emergency."

"Absolutely. It's time for an intervention." Another unidentified voice said sounding slightly breathless.

Spencer turned her head towards the two individuals standing in the doorway. She saw a gentleman dressed in leather with unruly blond hair over his collar, and a young woman with rioting curls and innocent features dominated by her big soulful brown eyes. If it hadn't been for her lush, earthy curves, Spencer might have mistaken her for another Fae at a glance, maybe a nymph. She definitely had her hands into magic for she glowed with it. "It's always good to see new blood joining the hood."

"The Hood?" asked Spencer.

"She wanted to call it the sister hood , but since I'm not a sister she settled for the Hood. By the way my name is Raife you met my mate Christine, and this is Chelsea and you met her husband Sean." introduced Raife, while handing her a glass with something in it.

"Drink it." said Chelsea.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not really thirsty." Spencer stated trying to hand the glass back.

"Go on drink it." Chelsea chided again.

Spencer sniffed it and found herself taking a drink to keep Chelsea happy. It tasted of herbs, flowers, and earth.

"It will clear your head and make you feel better, and you will need a clear head so we can make Ashley pay." Chelsea said with a sweet a caring smile.

Spencer choked on the tea. "Oh, be careful it's hot." Chelsea said.

"The Hood, as we like to call it is we're the mates of the Others, Or The Benevolent and Protective Order of The Mates Of The Idiot Leaders on their Hands, The Hood fit better on the stationary. Get together and try to straighten any problems out that our mates make in their stupid and often times infintile minds."

"If Chelsea tries to show you the handshake just shake your head up and down like you got it, and one of us will slip her her medication." Raife said with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Spencer."

"Yes we know Sean and Christine told us-after many threats, glares, and demands—that you spent time with one Ashley Davies, pack beta, security genius, and a wolf's wolf, and all around dim witted moron." Chelsea said.

"We came to offer you our sympathy, that's what we were gonna do, but then we found out that Ashley had gone off in a rage. So we wanted to find out what happened. So what happened?" asked Raife.

"And change the sympathy to a conspiracy to commit murder, if that would be helpful." Jumped in Chelsea with a nod.

Spencer winced. "That's a bit harsh. Don't you think? I've been thinking..."

"Oh no. No No No Nonono. Quick drink the tea. That kind of thinking is crazy and asking for trouble. You've got to keep them in line by any means necessary." Chelsea gave Spencer a pitying glance. "It would help if you told us all about it. Us mates or ,companion in your case, have to stick together.."

Spencer grimaced at the prospect of telling her story to the two across from her. She didn't think they would move until she told them. She braced herself and took a deep breath and let it out and began the story. "I'm afraid that she thinks I attacked her sexually."

Chelsea choked back a smirk and said. "You think she had a problem with that?"

Raife patted her on the knee. "Oh honey, she probably just didn't know how to thank you."

"Somehow I don't think that's what flashed in her mind. She said that I used her."

"All right that's it, spill." Chelsea said

Spencer did just that all the way until now.

"Sweetie, you sure do know how to get yourself into trouble." Chelsea said with sympathy filled eyes. "You made a tactical error trying to apologize."

"She wouldn't let me finish. I tried to say sorry."

"For what? You use magic, big freaking hairy deal, your of magic. She needs to get over herself." Chelsea said and then drained her tea in one gulp.

"It's a good thing you didn't finish with your apology. That really would have set you back." Raife exclaimed in a rather caring voice.

Spencer looked at them. "Are you serious?"

"Of course you've got nothing to feel guilty about." Raife stated as he filled his glass.

"Really?"

"Lord o lord did she do a number on you. Of course we're serious." Replied Chelsea. "Mrs. Self Righteous went a little bit over board. Did she know you were Fae or not?"

"Well, yes."

"Did you take her energy or maybe I should say personal energy?"

"No.."

"Did she not respond when you kissed her?"

Spencer nodded.

'Then why is she complaining?"

"What Chelsea means in her own way is that you didn't do anything wrong, she could have stopped you if she wanted to, after all she's a big girl."

"But she said not to kiss her again."

Chelsea snickered. "Sure after she played tonsil hockey with you."

"But.."

"No but's allowed. She's mad at herself not you. She wants you so bad that she can taste it, so she pushes you away with the other hand." Raife explained.

"Exactly, she's not really mad at you. She's mad at herself and she thinks she's not allowed to have you."

Spencer frowned. Her stomach started to ease up. "You mean she's frustrated, she's got her boxers in a bunch."

"She's also got to see you in danger a couple of times and that wouldn't sit well with her either, if she wants you as bad as it sounds like she wants you. She feels weak against your magic she couldn't really do anything to help. That didn't sit well with her either. And she's lupine and they hate to admit when they're wrong." Explained Raife

"And they're not the only ones." Stated Chelsea.

Wide eyed Spencer said."You mean all this time I've been sitting here thinking it was all my fault when she's the one with issues not me. The nerve of her."

"She doesn't just have issues she's got big clown issues, let's not forget that you freaked her out. Sure there are stories about fae here and there about gathering energy, but until you experience it, it's just that a story. Then you come along and prove it a fact." Raife said tempering things a little for Spencer.

"Your ruining her mad on." Chelsea said "He likes to be easy on the male species, or his daughter who acts like a male and because he is one."

Spencer listened to them back and fourth and figured her solution was somewhere between the two views. Her stomach finally settled back to normal.

"I'm not being soft..."

"Right."

"I'm just saying to give each other a little more understanding for both cultures they'd be happier."

"So they can move onto jumping each others bones."

Spencer grinned.

"Raife!"

All three jerked at the sound from the door. Raife jumped up and met Christine. She had two toddlers with her. One was in her arms the other was wrapped around her legs.

"Raife, I need you to watch the kids. I need to go out and I don't know how long I'll be."

"Of course. Is it the Pack?"

"I'm not sure. Ashley called. A patrol found a body at the park. It was mauled."

"Does she think an Other did it?"

"Could be, she's not sure. It could be the demon that attacked Spencer. I need to take a look." She said as she handed the young boy to Raife.

Spencer jumped up. "I'm coming to."

Christine turned on her with a snarl. "That wouldn't be a good idea, Princess. Ashley doesn't need you pulling any more tricks and getting in the way."

Chelsea drew back and kicked Christine in the shin.

"Ow, shit" Christine jumped on one leg a glared at Chelsea getting ready to take her head off. Raife stepped in between them and said. "Watch your language in front of the kids and you deserved that so straighten up, and shame on you making snap judgments before you heard both sides of the story."

Spencer's eyes widened comically, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. Chelsea stood behind Raife and snickered.

"I'm not judging anyone, I need Ashley to concentrate on the situation at hand not on her. I can't be referee between those two."

"You don't have to worry about that." Spencer said meeting Christine's glare. "I can control myself, and if it's the demon you'll need me there to track it. Do you want the trail to go cold because your sticking up for your number two?" Spencer asked with a hike of her eyebrow.

"Sean did mention that this morning when I talked to him." Chelsea piped up with a grin. Spencer thought she would catch on fire with the glare from Christine.

One false move and she would be in the dog house Christine thought to herself. "Fine, I'm leaving now, and I'm not waiting."

Spencer replied. "Ready when you are Boss."

Christine spun on her heels and stalked out the door. Spencer was right behind her.

**#####################################################**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN or She's No Faerie Princess by Christine Warren. I am not making any money off of this. I wanted to apologize for the chapter mix up last night and the repost of ch. 9 in place of ch. 11. As I said I was tired. No excuse I now, but what can I say. Would it help if, I told you I was a Doctor? No? Would it help if I said I was a oil rig operator and worked for BP? Not only no, but hell no. Oh, oh, I got one I was working for world peace. Not, but I do wish for world peace. How about I just say it was a long day and leave it at that. Enough with the ramble. On to the story. Enjoy.**

**12.**

Spencer had to run to keep up with Christine. They made it to the park in a cab. Once they got out Christine seemed to move faster. They moved into a dense part of the park to penetrate the darkness and to find the pack. If Spencer hadn't have been fae, and if shape it would have been impossible to follow at the pace she set.

Christine seemed to be following her nose. When they started to hearing noises Christine seemed to stop smelling and followed the noise. Spencer saw lights thru the trees. Spencer could smell the smell of death and her stomach started to rumble.

As they broke through the clearing Spencer saw Ashley on the other side. She was talking to a small delicate looking woman with gloved covered hands. She had dark hair and pretty features.

Ashley seemed to sense Spencer and turned towards her with her expression fierce. "What the hell are you doing here?" she snarled.

She moved so fast that Spencer didn't have time to step behind Christine's back. The young woman Ashley had been talking to had a shocked look on her face. Before Spencer could say anything Christine interrupted Ashley's anger with a hand held up in front of her. "Save it, we've already had this fight. If this was caused by the demon, or something we need her here."

Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes seeing anger and something else which surprised her a glint of concern and maybe a little of fear. Fear for her not of her.

"It doesn't mean it's the demon. It could be anything odd."

"Not anything Lupine," The woman with gloves addressed them. "Sorry Alpha, but I can say it wasn't one of our pack. The killer wasn't lupine." She said with a crease in her forehead. "In fact it doesn't seem to have been done by an Other at all. It was staged."

"That's alright Kyla, but how do you know it was staged?" Asked Christine.

"The claw marks are about eight inches and that would mean the killer would have to be well over ten feet tall. We don't see lupine over nine feet tall and that goes for the Others as well. Not only that, but the stomach is still intact, mostly. Most others would savage the stomach to get to the food and nutrients there first. Not the case here." Replied Kyla while probing the body.

"Is anything missing?" Asked Christine with her teeth clenched.

"Not that I can tell. Not from the preliminary examination. You'd need a trained Medical examiner to find out for sure. It's like parts were chewed to mimic lupine attack, but this girl wasn't anyone's dinner." Stated Kyla.

"Maybe they were interrupted."

"I don't think so. It barely bled, there for it was already dead when this was done to it."

Christine swore. "Then this was definitely not dinner."

Kyla nodded. "Like I said it was made to look like a Other attack."

"You sure nothing is missing? How about the heart?" Spencer asked as she looked at the body.

"The chest cavity is intact. It's messy, but it looks like it's all there."

"But what about going from below?" Asked Spencer.

Kyla blinked and the started feeling around until she found what she was looking for. "It feels like something burrowed it's way up from the stomach." She stopped when her elbow hit up against the rib bone. Her glasses slid down her nose and she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Your right. The heart isn't here."

"Demon." Spencer had wanted to be wrong.

"Demon. You think this was done by Demon?" Kyla asked as her eyes flew to the Alpha.

"It's possible." Stated Christine. "We're hoping to track it down before it did something like this."

"There hasn't been a Demon attack in forever. How did it try to mimic a Other attack? And why did it?"

"The summoner wanted it to look like an Other attack. The demon is bound by the one who called it until it is banished or released. It was ordered to attack." Explained Spencer.

Christine looked at Spencer and asked. "What do you need to track it?"

"Not much. It shouldn't take to much magic energy for me to track it." Spencer shrugged.

"Shouldn't? Don't you know?"

Spencer made a frustrated face. "I'm going off of what I heard, not from personal experience, but yeah, I'm pretty sure. Which is more than what you got."

"So what do you need?"

"Well, I need to gather up some magic, as I've said before I'm depleted. I haven't been able to gather any since...well my last spell." Spencer said as she looked at the ground shifting foot to foot.

"You only get it by taking it from someone like Ashley?"

Spencer wished Raife or Chelsea were here to kick Christine again. "I don't take anything. Fae don't steal energy from other people, we take the magical energy that manifest itself around us. The energy I got from kissing Ms. Grumpy came from the kiss itself, not from her. It's a cruel joke that the attraction between us is the energy that I need to tap into the magic of this realm. I didn't ask for it, but there it is."

"So your not feeding off of her?"

"Do I look like a blood sucker to you? Gosh, are all puppies so paranoid or is this my lucky day?"

Kyla muffled a laugh with her hand. Ashley just brooded some more.

"So you can help us without hurting anyone?"

Spencer nodded.

Christine looked at Ashley. "Kiss her."

"What?"

"Kiss her, now."

"Your kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding." Christine growled. "Do it. I can make this an order if you prefer."

"That would do wonders for my ego." Spencer grumbled.

"It would give me great pleasure to kick your ass, but I don't have the time. So shut the hell up and kiss the goddamned Princess."

Before Spencer could reply she was grabbed around the waist and turned to and molded against Ashley's front. Her mouth was plundered by Ashley's tongue. It had her lighting up like a Christmas Tree.

She came from a long line of royal faerie race the, sidhe, and every drop of blood in her should have been fickle as theirs, but the magic she felt from Ashley should have amused her like it would of them. It didn't. She didn't want anyone to ever kiss her again or touch her, just Ashley. She tasted like honey, earthy and warm.

Damn her and her pack.

When Ashley's tongue was finished marking her territory inside of Spencer's mouth, Spencer knew she was glowing with power and the expression of a three year old standing at the gate to Disney Land, with Mickey Mouse standing there to meet her. She didn't even take the time to glare at Ashley as she stomped over to the body and knelt beside it, to get a better look at it. It took her a few minutes to remember the simple spell that would reveal any traces of the demon taint on the body. She had to calm her blood, the lust that Ashley had started in her, and when she did she took an indrawn breath and cursed. The entire body crawled with a sickly green of demon taint. The wounds were the worst. They heaved with the remnants of the demon's energy. It has driven the soul of the woman far from her body. She had become nothing more than hunks of meat glowing in the darkness. It caused Spencer to shiver.

Blowing out a breath Spencer moved closer she reached out a hand to touch the torn flesh. She heard a strangled groan. It had come from her. The demon magic felt wrong and it burned like acid. It flared at her touch and for a few seconds she saw symbols. Swearing she ripped her hand away violently and fell at Ashley's feet.

"What the hell was that?" Ashley asked as she helped Spencer to her feet.

"Demon symbols, and an explanation why Kyla thought someone wanted to make it look like a Other kill."

"It was really deliberate?" Christine growled.

"Yes." She drew in the dirt the symbols she saw.

"I can show you since I'm not doing it in blood so we won't be conjuring a demon. There are five symbols.

The Demon's name, or designation is the first two symbols. Third is kill and Fourth is mimic. The fifth one is the signature of the person doing the summoning, but not like his real signature. This one just shows power, death, fire, and air, which could mean anybody."

"Then we have nothing to go on?" Asked Christine.

"That's not what I said. I won't be able to find them right now, but we know more now them we did. I can look these up and get some information. These particular symbols could give us something as the way they were used."

Kyla shrugged "It's better that what we had, right?"

"Sure." Christine gritted her teeth. "How much time will you need?"

Spencer winced. "I don't know. Maybe a couple of days. It depends on the source."

"Find them as fast as you can. Ashley will help."

Ashley's eyes flared, but all she did was nod.

"Fine." Spencer wasn't so sure it was fine.

'Take her home. Get some sleep the both of you. Kyla, I need you to stay with the body until it get's picked up by Adam at the hospital. He'll do a proper autopsy."

"Come on, we're going home." Ashley said. This didn't strike Spencer as the werewolf she knew. She started to voice her suspicion, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**13.**

The ride back to Ashley's place was just as quiet as the ride to the club, and Ashley was thankful for that. She didn't have any answers for the Princess. All she did know was that she had taken charge of that last kiss and she wanted to do it again.

They got out of the cab and Ashley followed Spencer into the building. Spencer was standing by the door with her arms crossed waiting for Ashley to open it.

"Okay, I've been a good little girl all the way here. I want to know what in the blue blazes your up to."

Ashley tore her gaze from the swell of Spencer's heaving chest. "Who? Me?" She asked with wide eyed innocence.

"Yes you. The new restraint on your emotions is making me uneasy." Spencer said as she went into the apartment.

"Christine said we needed to work together, I figured that would be tough if we kept acting like we hate each other." All Ashley wanted to do was lean forwards and put her head on Spencer's shoulder and take in her essence.

"You were the one hating, Hairy. All I was trying to do was get a vacation. Your the one that got all aggressive about it."

"I'm Lupine, aggressiveness is programed into my DNA." Ashley's mouth started to water.

"Your right it's the temper I have the problem with."

"Right, temper bad." Ashley's power of speech was failing. All she could think about was how she tasted, and how she felt pressed up against her, just then Ashley noticed the seam of her pants was rubbing up against her and she bit back a groan.

"Thanks for agreeing. Let's work something out so it won't happen again." Spencer drawled.

Ashley's hormones took that as a direct invitation and purred out, "Okay."

She was on Spencer in a matter of seconds and took her to the nearest flat surface which just happened to be the floor. Spencer tasted even better than she remembered.

Spencer let out a squeak as she hit the floor. By then Ashley had her mouth attached to hers. Home, how had she resisted for so long. They could have been doing this for the last couple of days. Ashley wished she knew magic so she could remove their clothes like Spencer had done. Since she didn't have any magic she ripped the buttons on her shirt in two seconds flat. She heard Spencer yelp, and she felt the hands twist in her hair and yank her head back, that nearly gave her whip lash.

"Just a damn minute here, are you the same person that all but accused me of rape like more than once? Are you or are you not pinning me to the floor and ripping my clothes?" Spencer said, doing a credible impersonation of Ashley's snarl.

Did Spencer expect for her to understand what she just said to her in her aroused state of mind.

Ashley growled out. "You don't know?"

"Just need you to clarify."

Spencer watched Ashley's eyes narrow, but all she could think about was making them go glassy in pleasure. Ashley shifted her weight in between Spencer legs, with one jean clad knee forcing its way up against her center. She rocked just a little bit, just until she felt Spencer soften up underneath her.

Growling she set her teeth to her throat and let her feel the edges of her canines against her pale flesh. Ashley savored the taste of her heartbeat on her tongue.

"Is this clear enough?" She grunted

Spencer shivered and husked out. "So this isn't gonna be my fault?"

Ashley glided her hands under the torn top, brushing it open until she could feel warm skin under her fingers, feasting on her beauty she leaned down and pressed a kiss in between her breast.

"You won't accuse me of assault or using you against your will?"

Ashley could hear Spencer becoming breathless as she continued to try to talk. Ashley's palms covered the soft swells of her breast, and she registered the involuntary gasp of pleasure from Spencer who was starting to squirm underneath her.

"Your not going t...oh!"

Ashley moved her mouth lower down the center of her chest, her tongue darting out to sample the flavor of Spencer.

"...to to change your _mmmmind_?"

Ashley's beast was beating her chest with the knowledge of what she was doing to Spencer. Now that she was giving herself permission, all her desires soared to the forefront every urge, every thought, every taste, and every feel, she wanted it all.

"_Bbbbbcause_... I'm not...going... through that again..._**Ashley!**_"

Ashley dragged her mouth over her breast bone and up over her nipple, closing her mouth over it and tugging just as she shouted her name.

Ashley could smell her desire, hot and potent. She didn't understand how Spencer could still be talking or why, when Ashley could barely understand the English language, much less try to speak it. Scraping her teeth over the tip of her breast, she slid a hand down beneath the elastic band of her pants.

"Because, because if you pull that shit one...more...time...I...won't.." She whimpered. "I can't..." Moaning again. "Can't..." Spencer shuddered when Ashley slid over the bare skin of her mound, parting the tender flesh with eager fingers and entering her slowly.

"_**Ashley!**_"

Snarling, Ashley's lips pulled back from her teeth, which had grown to fangs, and she knew her eyes would be glowing with an inhuman amber.

"_**Mine!...Now mine.**_" Ashley growled out, as she moved within Spencer.

Spencer opened her mouth and screamed. While Ashley howled.

################################################################

Spencer thought she screamed, but it was hard to tell over the ringing in her ears, and the howl of Ashley above her.

Ashley had filled her body and soul until she couldn't hold it together anymore. It was glorious and exciting and terrifying all at once. And if Ashley ruined it by trying to take it back, she might have to hurt her.

That was her last thought after that all she could do was feel. Wrapping her legs around Ashley and hanging on, right before she lost it beneath her and started bucking desperate to have her go faster and deeper. She wanted all she could give and more.

Ashley didn't seem to have a problem with that. Spencer raked her back with her nails and she whimpered her approval.

She struggled for air, struggled for some kind of leverage to lift her hips to meet Ashley stroke for stroke. She made a mewling sound. She needed this woman, pride didn't matter compared to the heat of her mate and her need.

She shuddered as she opened her eyes and looked into Ashley's inhuman eyes that were burned gold, tipped with red, they were beautiful and they licked flames across her skin.

"Ashley," she begged "please..._**Pleasee!**_"

She pulled out and waited for Spencer to focus on her. Spencer felt her breath hot and moist against her skin, and she shook with need.

Ashley's lips pulled back, exposing her fangs, and spoke. Her voice was rough and feral, rumbling and wild with magic. One word marked her as a brand, and Spencer welcomed it with relief.

"_**Mine.**_"

Then she thrust deep and hard. Spencer's body arched and she screamed. Her whole world exploded. It left her weak, limp, and quaking. She had no strength left. Ashley threw her head back and howled a primitive cry of life and claiming to the end of the world.

**14.**

Ashley couldn't remember how to speak or even how to move. She couldn't believe what she had done.

She had taken a mate. Not only a mate, but a Faerie Princess, as a mate. Just thinking about it sounded ridiculous, the idea of a beta werewolf with a royal sidhe for a mate. It made about as much since as a cat mated to a fish. Except, Fate didn't seem to think so.

When she was finally able to turn on her side she buried her nose in her mate's bare neck, she inhaled and smelled spices and flowers. It felt like home. She couldn't resist and took a nibble.

Spencer trembled. "Are we dead yet?"

Ashley's insides quivered at the sound of Spencer's husky voice. "Doesn't feel like it."

"Are you sure? I can't move. Maybe it's rigor mortise."

Ashley pushed up and looked down on Spencer mortified.

It started as a rumble and then laughter burst fourth from Spencer. Ashley couldn't do anything but join in. She laughed until she collapsed onto Spencer, in a boneless heap. They were pressed skin to skin, Ashley's knee slid between Spencer's legs. Spencer released a breathless moan.

"Oh...okay, so maybe we're not so dead."

Ashley smiled, and slid her hand down towards her target while planting kisses on her breast.

"Whoa there, Silver Chief. Time out. We hit a home run, don't you think we should get a halftime." Spencer said as she tried to push Ashley off her.

"I'd say we've still got some game to play before halftime." Ashley mumbled as she ignored the pressing of Spencer's hands on her shoulders.

"Ashley, reality is beginning to make it's self known and my butt is cold."

"All right, I'll get you to the bed." Ashley stood and then sat back down. Her legs were wobbly. "It's going to take me a minute, my legs don't seem to be cooperating. And when they start I need to get rid of these pants."

"May I make a suggestion without you chewing my head off and accusing me of rape, treachery, murder, and the harming of defenseless kittens?" Spencer said slowly.

"I should probably apologize for the way I behaved earlier, but in my defense I didn't say you were harming kittens in any way."

Spencer looked at Ashley and studied her expression. "I figured you'd let that one pass."

Ashley sighed. "Princess, your not making this apology easy."

"You haven't done it yet. Apologize I mean."

"I was hoping you didn't notice." Ashley looked at her with an open sincere expression. "I'm sorry. But I worry about you when you take needless risk with your life, or this thing with your uncle, or whether you stub your toe."

Spencer felt her stomach flutter, but that didn't mean she was going to let her off the hook so easy. "I didn't put myself in front of that demon deliberately, and I can handle my uncle better than you."

"I know." Ashley made a face. "But that doesn't make it easier, Princess. It's my nature to be protective, not because you can't take care of yourself, but because I want to take care of you."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"That's the beauty of it you didn't have to. It was a need in me to protect you from whatever."

Spencer rolled her eyes, her muscles relaxed and she felt better. After all it wasn't necessarily the prettiest apology she ever received but it was the most heartfelt. "I thought so."

She looked up into Ashley's smiling face.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe. Do you still think I tried to steal your energy?"

This time Ashley rolled her eyes. "Of course not. That's the whole reason I'm apologizing."

"In that case..." Spencer brought her hand up and it had sparks dancing along the tips of her fingers."I could take care of those pants for you. But you have to promise not to yell at me for it."

Ashley met her smirk with a smirk of her own. "Me? Yell? Surely not."

Spencer snorted. "Right your so even tempered."

Ashley rocked her hips against Spencer.

"Watch it, I could turn you into a toad, a horny toad at that."

"That sounds kinky. Are you into the amphibian thing?" Ashley asked as she wriggled her eyebrows.

Spencer laughed and hit her shoulder. "Jackass."

Ashley ducked and laughed. "Sounds like I'm the vanilla in this relationship." She said as she tickled Spencer.

"All right, fleabag, you asked for it."

Spencer tucked her arms into her body and lowered her head.

Ashley felt a warmness and then she felt the room spinning and the room melted away. The next thing she knew the floor beneath her gave and she dropped onto...a mattress with the Princess beside her. She lifted her head and saw that they were now in her bedroom, and her pants were gone. She looked over to Spencer who had a slightly nervous tension under a smug look.

"Huh, have you ever considered a trip to Tahiti?" She asked as she draped a arm over Spencer's waist.

The smug look was replaced with a smile as the tension drained away. "You haven't earned Tahiti...yet."

Ashley rolled on top of her and growled. "I have to earn my rewards?"

"Absolutely. I'm a hard task master, Odie."

Ashley's eyes flashed fire as she lowered her head and licked along Spencer's ear and mumbled. "Well, let's learn new tricks."

**15.**

Spencer's smile was a little out of place in the morgue, but she couldn't help it, she's was just feeling so damn good. Who wouldn't with a lover like Ashley, who by the way basically kept her in bed for some thirty-six hours or so, minus the bathroom breaks. Her aunt would knight someone for a time like that.

She didn't know what came over Ashley, mind you she wasn't complaining, but from and angry fur ball to a loveable hound dog. It was enough to give a person whiplash.

Spencer had an array of hickeys, and love bites from her shoulders all the way to her toes, and the dark, shiver inducing bruise where her teeth had sunk into the curve her neck met her shoulder showing all that looked that she was hers.

It was a wonder that she could still walk. Most of the marks were hidden under her clothes. She hadn't even realized when most of them were made. She kept thinking how Ashley had asked her to cover them up because it looked like she got into a fight with a wild animal, which she very happily had. She did a small glamour and hid them all but the one on her neck. All she could think about was going home and making a whole new set. She glanced over at Ashley.

Ashley hiked her eyebrow, and Spencer blew her a kiss.

She focused back on the man who joined them in the sterile room. The sooner he relayed his news the sooner they could go home and rip each others clothes off. Was it wrong to have these thought here, in the morgue?

The man shook Ashley's hand. "Christine told me you were in charge and that this was a priority. I tried to get it done in a hurry, but I didn't want to miss anything."

"We appreciate that Dr." Replied Ashley.

"It's Adam. Please, you knew me when I was still cutting my fangs on other people's kills and I've looked up to you almost as long. Besides the initials after my name are so new they squeak when I walk fast."

"I thought that was your shoes." Spencer laughed, "It's nice to meet you."

Adam chucked and reached to shake her hand. Ashley nudged Spencer's arm to the side, and her eyes were on Adam. Her look was anything but friendly, it was possessive and menacing. Ashley reached over and put her hand on Spencer's shoulder moving her hair. Adam took a step back and put his hands in his pockets, and took a step back.

"Um, why don't you step over here and see what I found." He hurried over to the opposite side of the autopsy table and pulled the sheet down. The body from the park had been cleaned of the blood and grime from the park. She had a new Y incision sutured across her chest.

Adam cleared his throat and turned to the X-rays on the wall behind him. "Annie said she already gave you a preliminary summary. You know the heart was the only thing taken." He focused on anything but Spencer, the beta was beside her with a warning flame in her eyes. "She was a healthy human and only had a broken arm suffered probably as a kid, it healed normally."

Spencer let Adam continue, while thinking about slapping Ashley upside the head for acting like a baby with it's favorite toy and not wanting to share. She new better than to act on it with a lower lupine in the room. She'd wait until she got her in private and then rip her a new one.

"The thing that killed her didn't get his kicks by snapping her bones into toothpicks. Not much comfort in knowing that, but it's something." Adam moved back towards the table. "She did fight back, there are wounds on her hands and palms."

Spencer leaned forwards and saw the cuts on the hands.

"We got some fingernail scrapings, but I don't think it would help here, we can't send them off to the F.B.I. For testing."

"Well no shit Sherlock." Ashley's voice was as cold as the room, but now she was looking at the girl.

"You already now it was a demon attack from what Annie and Sp..n...the Princess told you. You know about the heart. All in all the attack was done like a wild animal attack. The heart yanked out threw the cavity."

"Annie already told us this. I was hoping you would have something more." Ashley said as she looked Adam in the eyes.

"Well..." Adam paused

"What is it?" Spencer asked

"Annie mentioned the demon trying to make it look like a lupine or feline attack and we had another body when I came in. I think you need to see it." He went to another draw and pulled open. In it was an older man, nothing looked wrong until Adam turned his head and there were two puncture wounds on the neck.

Ashley swore under her breath.

"I was gonna report it to the Other council and then take care of the autopsy. But this looked odd."

"Why?" Spencer asked. " Are the fangs the wrong size. Because it sure looks like a vampire bite to me."

"It looks just like a vampire bite with less than a pint of blood left in the body, but look at the bruising."

Adam pointed to the marks on the neck. "Vampires rarely if ever leave contusions around the bite. This is to irregular. It doesn't look like it was made by a human shaped mouth. This looks like the guy was punched and then bitten."

Spencer thought of her hickeys on her body and had to agree that they looked nothing like a human mouth.

"What could it have been?" Ashley didn't look happy. "If it was a demon the heart wouldn't be there."

"No the heart is diffidently there, that's why I was going to treat it as a vamp kill. Some vamp got carried away, but …...the heart isn't normal."

"What?"

"The heart can weight 325 grams depending on age and disease, but his heart weighed 17 grams."

Spencer's stomach flipped "How?"

"I don't know. It was a husk no muscle no blood. It shouldn't have been that way."

"Why didn't you report this to the Council as soon as you found it?" Ashley barked at Adam.

"I was gonna do it at the end of my shift. I mean an idea that a demon sucked it dry wasn't even the first thing to pop in my head." Adam defended himself.

Spencer tugged on Ashley's arm. "Step back."

"What? Why?" Ashley scowled

Spencer looked to Adam then Ashley. "Step back, I'm going to see if there is any demon taint on the body."

She preformed the revealing spell on the body. She saw a slimy shimmer wrapped around the man's head. It was to faint to follow, but it was enough to know a demon had killed this man. She stepped away. "It was a demon. I don't think it was the same demon that killed the girl. The mode of death was to different. You can't turn a viscous demon docile enough to do both kills. You'd have to have two separate demons."

"You mean two demons?" Adam asked.

"That's what I said."

"Well shit!"

"You could say that." Spencer said looking at Ashley.

"We need to tell the Council about this." Ashley grabbed Spencer and pulled her to the door. "If anything comes through that door at all different you call me immediately. You got it?"

Adam nodded.

"Good, we're going back to the club."

"The club, home away from home." _Spencer sighed.__ 'I hope I don't get lectured, or left behind. It sure would be a nice change to things.'_

#############################################################

Christine took the news about as well as Ashley had thought she would. Ashley had to wait for the walls to stop shaking before she could tell her the rest of it.

"What the hell was the pup waiting for? " Christine roared. Raife tried to calm her down to no avail.

"Ashley, already explained that dear. He didn't think it was all that unusual and you need to calm down.." His voice stayed soft, but no one could mistake the steel in it.

"I'm as calm as I can be in the middle of a crises." Growled Christine.

"Which makes it a relief that you passed on the opportunity to run the Council." Replied Sean. He and Chelsea had rushed over when summoned by Ashley. They arrived right behind them. "They don't need to hear your panic attack."

"No, the last thing they need to hear is Others around the city slaughtering humans. That should make the talks pleasant."

"No one is going to tell them."

Christine looked like she was about to yank her hair out. "Right like this won't get back to them. We can handle the one or two deaths and we usually punish our own, but how do you stop it when someone wants it to get out. We can't be everywhere all the time. All it takes is for a human to find one and know what to look for. What about that group that wants to expose us. What will happen to the talks then?"

Chelsea snorted, "What would a couple of deaths bother them for? This is New York the crime rate is so far above the national average they wouldn't even notice it."

"Humans killing humans, no. But Others killing humans, yes. It's a sharp edge we walk, one slip during talks, and its over. Might as well call it open season on the Others."

"They didn't die at the hands of Others, thanks to Spencer we know a demon did this. We can tell anyone with certainty that a Other didn't do this. Your right alerting the humans in any way would cause a frenzy and would destroy the peace talks. We need to find this demon and put a stop to this ourselves." Sean stated with certainty.

"Plural, more than one." Spencer stated stepping out from behind Ashley, who had put herself between her and Christine, to protect her from Christine's anger. She did it to protect her mate, she hadn't even realized she had done it.

Christine swore again

"What have you been able to find out? In the last two days." asked Sean.

Ashley watched as Spencer blushed. "Not much, whoever did it, didn't want to be traced. I'm gonna have to start asking summoners here around the city. If I ask the wrong person it might get back to the one causing all the problem, and they could disappear. So I was hoping not to do that."

Sean looked towards Chelsea, "The only one to deal with a demon here and come out smiling is my brilliant wife."

"I don't think I'll be much help on this one." Chelsea shook her head. "The stuff I know is defensive and works only against minor demons. The one he's talking about was luck nothing more." She gave a sweet smile to Sean. "Did I forget to mention that?"

Sean growled something to his mate unintelligible.

"You can yell at me later. The good news is we think we got a way for you to talk to the Queen." Chelsea said as she turned towards Spencer.

"The Gate's opened?" asked Spencer.

"No, we have something else." Sean replied. "Your aunt likes to throw barbs our way without actually coming here so she gave us something to communicate with her."

"It's a..." Chelsea paused "Well, I'm not really sure. You'll have to see it."

Sean said, "Let's go with stained glass."

"Why the hell didn't I know about this?"

"I didn't mention it because I didn't think the queen would be happy that the princess was here, or the demon, or that we left her out of the talks. I was trying to save us some grief. This may start a third front in this little war." Chelsea said.

Spencer lost her excited smile and Ashley fought the urge to hug her.

"She's right. Either one spells doom for us. Knowing Paula she may let the Demons and Humans destroy us anyway." Stated Christine.

"I don't see were you have much choice. We need to move quickly to catch the summoner, and we need the help."

Sean nodded his head. "I agree."

Everyone looked uncomfortable. Spencer squared her shoulders and said, "Right, then I think you need to show me this gift of Paula's."

**16.**

Spencer just about fell down laughing so hard when she saw it.

The gift or monstrosity as she took to calling it was hidden away in a wooden cabinet on the 2nd floor of the club. It was a gilt frame around a myriad panes of colored glass, it could be dated to King Louis XIV, but Spencer would have called it the barf era. It looked like it could tear down the cabinet with it's weight. It had vines that twisted and clung to it and was sprouting berries here and there. It had cherubs with bows on the four corners.

Worse then all that was the deformed faeries all around the frame. In the center stood a regal looking faerie with a crown and little glowing sprites were all around her.

"Damn, which one of you pissed her off?" Spencer said while laughing.

"We don't know, but that reminds me, I need to find out when Paula's birthday is. I have this lovely toilet seat cover that I think she would adore.." Chelsea took Spencer by the arm and pushed her about three feet in front of the magic window.

"There is a chant she told us to use, but I suppose you've done this before." Sean said as he and everyone else tried to get out of sight of the window or firing rage whatever the case may be.

"I got this."

Spencer took a big breathe and gritted her teeth. She was worried about what Paula would do when she found out she was here. '_There has to be a set of armor here somewhere. Maybe at the museum.'_

Ashley stepped behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Need a boost or a shot of courage." Her breath tickled her ear, the presence of her relaxed Spencer.

"We don't need to perform for the peanut gallery, but it's for a good cause."

Just the husky rumbling of her voice was all she needed to feel the magic course threw her and she shivered.

"Is that a yes?"

"Thanks, my wolf," she was grateful for the support. "But, I think I got it."

Ashley brushed her hair away from her neck and pressed a kiss along her bite. Spencer could feel her skin flush with desire. "Whatever you say, Princess. If you need me just holler." Ashley stepped back out of the way.

Spencer told herself to stop stalling things and get it over with. It wouldn't make her aunt's temper any less to deal with...she hoped.

"Damn it." Gritting her teeth she uttered the simple charm. "Tell Me."

Nothing happened right away, but then the individual panes of glass began to ripple like running water. It began to pulse like a heart beat, and the colors started to swirl and rearrange into a image of the glittering halls of her aunt's palace. She could make out musical voices and shapes darting about. She took a breath and prepared to speak her aunt's name, but it never left her mouth.

All at once the glass flared brightly to a sickly green and the image darkened, almost like a veil was dropped over it. Spencer took a step back startled. She squinted to get a better look and heard a sound like a loud boom.

The glass shattered, and blasted out towards her.

Another sound like a low rumble came at her from the side as she was tackled off her feet and carried to the floor with Ashley's arms around her protecting her.

The room erupted into chaos, everyone trying to get out of the way of the flying glass. Christine was covered by Raife and Sean covered Chelsea, and with his other hand slammed the door on the cabinet.

It was a few minutes before everything in the cabinet became quiet.

"What the hell happened?" Yelled Christine as she was being helped off the floor by Raife. She was glaring at the cabinet. "Someone could have been hurt."

"I believe that was the point." Chelsea said as she was shaking the glass out of her hair. When she was done she hugged Sean while he was looking over her to see if she was harmed. "I'm fine, baby."

Ashley finally let Spencer up, well at least enough for her to sit up and be pulled into her lap.

"Are you hurt?" she demanded.

Her voice was gruffer and lower and that made Spencer smile. She was shaken by what happened and she didn't want to let Ashley know.

"I'm fine."

"No. You're not." Ashley brushed her cheek with her finger tip and pulled it back with blood on it.

Spencer reached up and felt the spot. It stung a little. "I'm fine, it's nothing but a scratch. I'll live."

Ashley growled something under her breath, but her eyes were warm as she leaned forward and kissed the wound. She flicked her tongue over it as well. Spencer melted.

"Really, I'm fine." She tried to sound cool. She reached across and put a unruly piece of Ashley's hair behind her ear.

It was silent in the room around them.

Raife was the one to break the silence. "That got our blood pumping. I'm gonna go get someone to clean up that glass."

"That can wait. Can someone explain to me what just happened." Christine asked as she looked around the room.

"Same thing that happened to the Gate at the park when I tried to go through." Spencer said as she was being pulled up by Ashley. "It's cursed. Or maybe booby trapped. Someone is going to a lot of trouble to keep us from talking to anyone in Faerie."

"There's no way someone could have gotten inside the club to perform the curse. It's impossible." Christine said as she shook her head.

"Maybe it's me that's cursed." said Spencer half joking.

"Maybe it was sent here cursed, or set to go off if someone activated it with fae blood. It could have been cursed remotely. You don't need to see it or be around it to curse it, that's why it's called magic." Chelsea said.

"Why do it in the first place?" asked Raife.

"I don't know." Shrugged Spencer.

"Why don't you guess." said Raife.

"Not really, I was knocked unconscious the first time, and this time if Ashley hadn't have gotten me out of the way I could have had a split throat. This could give me a complex if I stop and think about it."

No one laughed. Ashley bristled and became the over protective wolf she was. "Someones trying to hurt you, and when I find them I'm gonna enjoy hurting them."

"Thank you, but Chelsea makes a good point. I'm not sure I'm the target. No one knows I was going to use the glass. It could have been Sean."

"Is there a way to find out?" asked Raife.

"Curses are designed not to leave traces." Grinned Chelsea, "I know a bit about curses."

Spencer laughed. "Well then, that could be helpful, because I don't know anything about curses."

"Why is someone sabotaging the link with faerie?" Spencer asked.

"It's not like we talk nonstop with Paula, the only time it was used was when she called here to gripe us out for something that we had or hadn't done when one of your folk's were visiting."

Spencer felt uneasy about that, she shrugged. "If we can't get access to faerie to identify and track down this demon, I'll have to start going door to door."

"No. No your not. That's to dangerous, if you find them they could do one of two things. They could go into hiding or they could attack you." Ashley crossed her arms and shook her head. "No. U huh. Nada. Not going to happen. No way no how. Nope."

Raife exchanged glances with Chelsea and they tried to cover their smiles. They gave up when Spencer whirled on the werewolf.

"I thought we already had this discussion, Ashley Marie Davies." Spencer was shocked to here her aunts voice come out of her, but she couldn't stop. "I'm not a complete fool and I make my own decisions, and I'm responsible for my life not you." She finished by poking her in the chest.

Ashley's eyes flashed a golden fire, but before she could say anything Chelsea stepped up and drew her attention away from Spencer. "It's inefficient to go door to door. Let me ask a few discreet questions of the Witches Council. I'll find out who's safe to approach and get you a couple of names of someone able to do this. That will give you a starting position."

Spencer pursed her lips and nodded. "I can live with that, but I won't be told what I can and can't do." This was said as she was looking at Ashley. "I'm not unreasonable."

"Good, it's settled." said Sean. "I think we all need to settle down we've had enough excitement with bleeding and all."

At that Ashley attention snapped back to the nick on Spencer face. "Your right." She grabbed Spencer by the hand. "Come on we're going to have a doctor look at that."

Spencer was startled and dug in her heels and laughed. "It's just a scratch." She rubbed her hand over it and it was gone, not a trace of it left. "See, all good."

Ashley's voice was gruff and quiet she had to strain to hear it. "Let's see that trick on your bright red behind after I get done spanking your reckless ass."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me." Ashley prowled towards her while everyone else tried to blend into the woodwork, "You're in need of a good spanking, that little agreement we had was made before you got cut by flying glass. It also was made with the understanding that I won't stand around while you put yourself into dangerous situations, aka, like going after sorcerers who might try to kill you."

Spencer squared her shoulders. "The agreement was that I wouldn't put my self in a clearly dangerous situation, and that I could take care of myself. Just because you got me naked and had your way with me does not mean you own me."

Someone made a choking noise.

"I did not jump you."

"Oh really, what do you call it when you tackled me and ripped my clothes off? And made my eyes roll into the back of my head. More than once."

Ashley growled and took another step towards Spencer. "You seem to forget that you did your own jumping as well, Princess."

"I told you they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each." Raife leaned over to Chelsea and whispered.

Spencer was to riled up to care who watched them. "I'm not ashamed to jump, I like to jump, and in faerie most of us jump as often as we want. But that's not the point."

"What's the point?"

"The point is that you seemed to turn back into the controlling neanderthal that we already talked about."

"This is what happens when you put yourself in danger without consulting me first." Ashley growled out as she took another step towards the Princess.

Spencer's legs bumped up against the ottoman. "I thought I was doing you a favor. Trying to help out your friends and your community to prevent a disaster. Why should I discuss it." Spencer started to feel a tingle in her stomach. "Besides, we agreed that I was capable of looking after myself, I don't need your permission or approval. I'm a Princess, I don't defer to anyone. So get over yourself."

Ashley pinned her to the ottoman before she could get the last snide word out of her mouth. "Let me tell you something sweetheart, I don't care if your queen of the whole god damn world, I agreed to not treat you as if your were made of glass." Ashley's eyes were aflame and her fangs drew back into a snarl. "I did not agree to let you get in the line of fire for every demon and sorcerer that has a hard on to hurt you. I'm not trying to run your life, but your my mate and you'll have to live with my overprotective instincts."

**17.**

"What did you say?" Spencer asked as the room cleared out.

"You heard me." Ashley grabbed Spencer's wrist and pinned them. "I will not stand aside and let my mate ,you, put yourself in danger. Whether you think you can handle it or not."

Spencer shook her head. '_Did I hear her right? Mate? Me? Her? A royal Princess to a mortal werewolf? Is that even possible?'_

"What, m m m mate?" Spencer stuttered. " Are you out of your ever loving mind? I'm not your mate."

Ashley laughed. "Princess, don't delude yourself, it's not like we had a choice, and we can't just say 'No Thanks.'"

Spencer couldn't move with Ashley pinning her, but that didn't stop her from trying. "But that's what I'm saying. There has to be a choice. It doesn't make it so, just because you say so."

"I didn't say it was so." Ashley moved Spencer's collar until she could see her mark. "This makes it so."

She says as she leans down and kissed Spencer's neck over her mark.

Spencer tried to ignore the way the mark throbbed from what Ashley was doing to it. Her heart began to beat faster. She sneered. "It's just a hickey. I've had one before. It doesn't mean anything."

"Right, has this happened before with a hickey?"

Ashley's eyes were blazing, she drew her tongue roughly over the mark. Spencer's entire body shuddered from ecstasy. She grew damp with need, and couldn't catch her breath. She tried to remember the point that she was trying to make.

"It's...just...lust...a...physical reaction.." She panted between her teeth.

"Uh huh." Ashley began to nibble and lick the mark. Spencer could feel the throb of it between her legs. This is ridiculous, she shouldn't be able to do this to her.

"Doesn't prove...nothing."

Ashley's voice was muffled against her neck. "Of course not."

Spencer struggled, trying to get up. Ashley ceased nibbling on the mark. Spencer couldn't really think straight from lack of oxygen. She had to get Ashley off her before she thought she believed her about the mate thing.

"Ashley, sto..."

Spencer never got it out instead Ashley stole it from her, as well as her sense of self. She screamed out in orgasm as Ashley sunk her teeth into the mark and thrust against her center.

Her body shook as if electricity shot threw her. She went blind, dumb, deaf, to all but Ashley's rumble of satisfaction. It turned her mind to ashes.

_'How did she do this to me?'_

"More?" rasped Ashley. "Again?"

"Can't"

"Now."

A half sob half moan came from her. She didn't have the strength to struggle. Ashley tore her clothes from her and eyed her in all her glory.

She pushed her legs apart and nestled in, her hand finding and parting her wet folds and sinking in deep. "Now." She repeated as she pressed her thumb against her clit in a circular motion, her teeth sinking into the mark and the only thing Spencer could do was obey.

She shattered, but it felt like a blessing and not a curse. She was in free fall, there was nothing else, but to please Ashley. How had she ever lived with the emptiness she felt before? They fit together like a puzzle. One not whole without the other. She screamed her name over and over.

Nothing existed except her and Ashley, and the pace that she set inside her. She stretched and filled her with a desperation her heart recognized. Ashley laid claim to her, mind, body, and soul. The choice had been made. They both roared and went over the edge together, and she tried not to believe.

##########################################################

Ashley carried her out of the club wrapped in a afghan, her clothes were tore to pieced and wouldn't cover a gnat. She carried her because her legs refused to work. Her mind remained blank and fuzzy all the way to Ashley's apartment.

How? Kept repeating over and over in her head.

She couldn't fathom the magic between her and Ashley. She never expected it, after all she was magic and didn't expect it to effect her the way it had.

Ashley placed Spencer on the bed still rumpled from that morning. Spencer closed her eyes, she needed an escape from her reality that just got turned on it's head.

Fae didn't look to the future. They lived it the present. They didn't make commitments. But now all she could think about was that in a hundred years or so the person beside her would be dead. Her blessing made a curse.

"You can pretend I'm not here all you want, but I'm not going away." Ashley said softly.

But she would and that was the problem. She turned her head away and a tear slipped out.

"I apologize for earlier, I admit I seem to have a problem with my temper around you. But I refuse to apologize for being mated to you. There's no point, it can't be undone, and I don't want it undone. I love you." Ashley said as she stroked Spencer's neck lightly with her fingers.

She could hear the grin in Ashley's voice. She kept silent as Ashley continued to talk.

"I don't know what you know about Lupine mating, but a lot of it comes down to instinct."

Spencer bit down on a scathing comment.

"Every Lupine knows. For me you smelled sweeter than anything I've ever smelled before, and you tasted better to." Ashley said with a toothy smile. "We find the one and we seize it. I couldn't have stopped even if I wanted to."

"But, what if I didn't want to?"

Ashley barked a laugh. "It wouldn't of mattered. We don't pick each other, fate does."

Spencer frowned. "That's ridiculous. What about free will?"

"I don't know why it happens, all I can say is fate decides when and who."

"But I'm not Lupine."

"I've noticed, and believe you me, I tried to avoid it." Ashley stoked Spencer's neck. "This is were this comes from."

Spencer's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?"

Ashley traced the mark. "This tells everyone your mine."

"How barbaric," She rolled her eyes. "I didn't see one on Raife." And he definitely belongs to Christine."

"They've been together for five years now. The mark doesn't last forever, and some mates don't get them. I know for a fact he did."

"How did we get so lucky?"

"Only the ones that need proof get marked. When Lupines mate with each other no mark is needed. But you throw in a outsider Who is unwilling or reluctant, the other marks them."

"Like cattle? What if they don't like the person their mated to, are they forced to stay?"

"There's no need to force anyone to stay."

Spencer scowled. "So they can leave with a permanent hickey. No harm no foul."

"No one leaves." Ashley was shaking her head impatiently. "The mating is fated."

"So no one leaves? Ever?"

"No it's happened, but they all end up miserable. Why would you leave your perfect mate?"

"When I think of you perfect is not the word that comes to mind."

"Fate doesn't agree."

Spencer turned toward Ashley. "Ashley, I almost get what your saying, it's like magic. If that's the way it works for you guys fine, but I'm not one of you."

Ashley frowned. "Why does that matter?"

"Listen, we're not the same species, this is impossible." Spencer groaned.

"Is that what's bothering you? Look at Christine and Raife. Werewolf and Human. Sean and Chelsea.

Were-jaguar and Human."

"She's a witch."

"She's still human a human with magical abilities." Ashley growled out getting frustrated.

"That's not the point. This doesn't happen to Fae." Spencer pushed Ashley but she refused to budge. "Let me up, damn it. I can't yell when you have me pinned to the bed."

"Really, well that will come in handy down the road." She let Spencer sit up while pulling her into her lap.

Spencer growled. "That's not what I meant, and you know it furface."

"Tough luck."

She wiggled for show then let her head fall on Ashley shoulder's. She didn't want to argue anymore. But she had to make Ashley understand. "This won't work. You may be able to have a relationship with other shape shifters and humans, but fae are different. For one, I'm not mortal. We don't mate with mortals. Two, I'm not suppose to even be here."

"But you are." She raised a hand to stop Spencer's tirade. "Have you ever heard of a sidhe named Luc MacAnu?"

Spencer looked confused. "Captain of the Queens Guard?" Ashley nodded yes. "Yes, since I was a little girl."

"Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure. He resigned from the Guard a short while ago. I wasn't there at the time, when I got back he was gone." She shook her head. "Why?"

"When he came here to find Paula's nephew he fell in love with someones friend, a human, of the Silverback clan and found a way to make it work. In other words he mated and stayed here."

"That's fine for them, they aren't us."

"I see you noticed." She grinned and leaned forward and nuzzled Spencer's ear.

Spencer melted at the contact. _'This shouldn't happen to me. Ashley shouldn't affect me the way she does. It shouldn't be possible.'_

She tried to wriggle free once more and ended up with a werewolf sprawled halfway across her to keep her in place.

"Princess, I understand, you weren't expecting it like I was. But that doesn't make any less real we are mated, and you can't do anything about it."

"It can't be. Don't you see?"

"It is." Ashley leaned up and placed a feathery light kiss across Spencer's lips. "I know there's a lot going on so I'll drop it for now. But, Princess, this isn't going away. Your gonna have to deal with it. We belong to each other."

She knew she couldn't go back to the way things were before, nothing would ever be the same again. But that didn't mean Ashley could get away with acting like a jackass.

"If it's true..." Spencer started. "It's going to take some adjusting. I understand your protective instincts, but I won't be dictated to by you or anyone else. If your concerned for me, let me know. Do not, I repeat do not order me around. It won't work." She poked Ashley in the chest.

"All I can do is promise to try. These are instincts we're talking about. I can't turn them on and off, but I can try."

Feeling the emotional stress taking it's toll she relaxed deeper into the mattress, she grasped Ashley's hand and interlaced their fingers. "This is one of the most complicated things I've ever dealt with, my wolf, but nothing simple has ever touched my heart the way you do."

They leaned towards each other and kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own SoN or She's No Faerie Princess. On to the story.**

**18**

It wasn't the low buzzing that woke Spencer from a much needed rest as it was something going up and down her back. She buried deeper in the covers and tried to go back to sleep. But the movement on her back turned into a tap dance.

The warm body beside her started to stir. "Do you have a cat?"

Spencer waited to make since of what she just heard. "A cat? This is your apartment?"

The bed creaked as Ashley rolled over. She cracked her eye open and looked at Spencer. "I don't have a cat."

"Mind telling me what is tapping up a down my back?"

"If I tell you, you've got to tell me what is on mine."

"Your Highness!"

"Clay? What are you doing here?"

The pixie fluttered and wrung his hands together nervously. "I knew it was a very bad idea for you to visit this place. What is her majesty going to say?"

Ashley sat up and dislodged her own tap dancer.

Glen tumbled all the way to the bed, he looked up at Spencer and bowed. "I's telled him we can't go. Missy Spencer, but the pixie insisting. I couldn't stop him."

Ashley looked wide eyed and growled. "What the hell are these?"

"Pests."

Still fluttering about Clay lowered himself to the bed, and looked disapproving between Spencer and Ashley. "Your Highness, would you like us to remove this... this...mongrel from your presence?"

Ashley ripped the sheet up and covered herself and Spencer, all while snarling at the pixie. "If you don't watch yourself I'll be removing something all right... your wings...one at a time."

Spencer was never self conscious about nudity so she wasn't worried about anyone seeing her naked, but judging by the look on Ashley's face she'd want her to stay covered. So she tucked the sheet up under her arms, and made sure nothing was hanging out.

"OK, how the hell did you two get here?" She stopped and frowned at them. "I tried the gate, it was sealed."

They both began to talk at once.

"Your Highness" Clay cried, "I nearly gave in to my despair when I found out you were blocked in this primitive land."

"He cried like a little girllllll, miss! Boo hooing and a moaning. I think my ears were bursted. But I remembers to tried the gate that don't come here, and here we is!"

"It was horrible Princess Spencer, the imp dragged me into a barren wasteland of a plane, populated by fierce creatures who would have feasted on our flesh."

"Feast? Your not even enough for a midnight snacks. Besides, they wasn't terrible. They was rock elemental s. All they eats is dirt."

"Your Highness, when I saw you calling for help in her majesty's scrying bowl, I said to myself. Self, you felt that it was wrong for the Princess to come on this trip and that no good would come of it, and so it turned out..."

Spencer tried to get a word in but they ignored her.

"...screamed like a newborn wanting ninny he did. It near maked my horns curls!"

"...saw that you were trapped in a room full of mortals, and I new something had to be wrong. So I said to myself, Clay old boy, the princess needs you, it doesn't matter if the odds are stacked against you..."

"Clay, Glen, really if you would just..."

"...or what terrible creatures lie in wait, if her Highness requires aid, then so be it. That's just what I said and..."

"**SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE MINUTE!"** Spencer shouted which didn't help the pounding headache coming on, but they shut up so that was something.

Disgusted Ashley rose from the bed and stomped towards the bathroom.

Spencer scowled "Where are you going?"

"To get aspirin, maybe a swig or two of vodka. You want anything?" Ashley tossed over her shoulder.

"Ya, how about a poke in the eye with a sharp object." Spencer muttered.

Clay tried again. "Your Highness." But seeing the look on her face Glen did the smart thing and raised his hand.

Spencer groaned "Yes Glen?"

"Missy Spencer, I gots to tell you that we's was only thinking you needs us. We meant good."

"Meant well, Glen."

"Yeah, thats what I says. There we was, minding our own business, making scary faces in the scrying bowl, when we sawed our Princess in the waters. Then the waters in the bowl shotted up like the Nereids was having a party! It gotted all over and everywheres. I says the Queen's Guards coulda come over here and sorts it all out, but nooooooo. This one have to go playing hero. Clay the princess saving pixie, the dope."

Ashley returned with aspirin and two glasses of water. Spencer had been looking forward to the vodka. Before Ashley could blink Spencer grabbed the bottle out of her hands and leaned forward and kissed both her temples and her forehead. Spencer could see her relaxing and the line on her forehead smooth out. '_there better the aspirin.'_ she thought as she took a glass of water and drank it down in three swallows.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled at Spencer as she smiled back. "You're welcome." When she looked at the other two her smile dropped. "Are you telling me you got my message through the glass? It actually went through? On this end I barely got through before it blew up."

"That was what we seen also. But I yelled to Clays about it, its then exploded, thats what we seen, and that's when he gets all bended out of shapes."

"Nobody else saw it?"

The imp grinned, "We's not allowed In the scrying room, the Queen saying we untrustable, so now we only goes there by sneakiness.

By this time Clay had figured out what was going on and he's jumping up and down with his hand up in the air. He looked like a three year old on a sugar rush. He was turning purple trying not to say anything.

Spencer sighed. "Yes Clay."

"Your Highness, my heart nearly stopped when the imp had told me what he had seen! We came right away to rescue you!" He rounded on Ashley and raised his tiny fist as he flew forward and punched her in the nose. "Stand back!" He shouted. "You vile sorcerer, I will avenge your crimes against my Princess."

Spencer considered pulling the sheet over her head and hiding. She was losing a battle trying not to laugh.

"Your kidding right?" Ashley asked as she flicked him across the bed.

He got back up and said, "En guard!"

Clay's war cry sounded more like a cat in heat, but he followed it up with a lunge towards Ashley's throat.

"I guess not." Ashley put her finger against his torso to stop him in mid flight.

"Clay, stop it." Spencer snickered out as she grabbed him and pulled him away from Ashley. She wasn't so sure that she wouldn't eat him if he kept bothering her. She glared at him as she asked him "What's going on? Without all the drama, if you don't mind?"

"We came to rescue you," Clay pouted. "You appeared in the scrying bowl asking for help. I couldn't think of you asking for help unless you were being held captive against your will, you could of just come home through the gate otherwise. We didn't realize the gate malfunctioned until we tried it ourselves."

Ashley noticed that Spencer didn't even snap at the pip squeak she just let him keep talking, not like she would of done if it was her. She figured they were gonna have to work on that.

"I couldn't come home." Spencer said "The gates not working on either end apparently, I ended up unconscious for awhile when I tried."

"That don't sound well." the red one with little horns said as he frowned.

"Doesn't sound good, Glen."

"That were what I said. It would take a lot of magic to seal a gates like that, and why woulds anyone wants to? The queen already keeps a tight lock on who go in and out. She be more fretful over us coming here then yous going theres, if yous takes my meanings."

"I haven't figured it out yet." Spencer said. "At first I figured it was Uncle Author and the peace talks he's attending, but that didn't make sense. He's never been worried about making Aunt Paula mad before, why start now.."

"King Author, is here?"

"My reaction as well"

As Spencer explained about the reason that Author said he was here both small creatures looked at her with skepticism.

"I don't know, Missy Spencer, you knows I'm not the devious sorts, but it sounds like the king is up to something." Said Glen as his small pointy red tail switched from side to side with each word he said.

Ashley suppressed a snort, the little guy looked like the devil, all he needed was a pitchfork and a pointy black goatee.

"I figured that to, I just don't have the time to figure out what it could be. There are other things going on that we need to take care of first."

"Like what?" asked Clay.

"Well for starters, what about the gate being sealed off. Or what about me being attacked by a demon, who seems to like killing humans and trying to make it look like one of the Others did it. I would say that would be our priority first then worry about Uncle Author."

"**Demons!"** both little guys said in sync. Their little faces in shock.

"How can that be?"

"Can't be true! Hasn't been a demons up from Below...in...I can't remember how long!"

"Well maybe not from where your from," Ashley threw in, "but here, we have the occasional visitor. Usually they just eat the one who summoned them and then go home. But these guys aren't following the rules."

"That's why I was trying to contact the Queen. I don't want to tip of the sorcerer by asking to many questions and risk them bolting or trying to harm me. I was hoping to get access to the royal library that way I could do some research to trace the demons back to whom summoned them."

"I think the Queen would order you back to the palace rather than give you the keys to the library, You know she wouldn't be happy your putting yourself in danger." said Clay.

"Spencer won't be in danger as long as I'm around." said Ashley as she crossed her arms and glared at the little winged man. She didn't appreciate anyone implying that she couldn't keep her mate safe, whether they knew they were mated or not. If someone from the pack had said that the fight would be on.

The pixie looked down his nose at her. "You may try wolf, but you can't stop a spell the way you can stop a fist."

Her eyes narrowed. "I can stop your mouth permanently if you don't watch it, Tinkerbell."

Spencer shushed them both. "It doesn't matter what the queen would or wouldn't allow, Clay. I can't go home. The gate is sealed. Which means we have to figure out what to do with the demons first then worry about the gate."

Ashley clenched her teeth. She'd be staying here whether that gate opened or not. She just didn't realize it yet. Ashley thought she was starting to understand after their discussion from last night, but it looked like she was gonna need more persuasion.

The little devil braced his hands on his hips. "Can you showed me what the marks looks like? I coulds be big help."

"How?"

Glen scowled at Ashley. "I's an imp,that's how. I gots friends in warm places."

Ashley looked to Spencer in a confused way.

"A imp is a Fae, but only because they sided with us. They are a hybrid of demon and fae." Spencer explained to Ashley.

"Part pixie to be specific," Glen sniffed and shot Clay a smirk. "but us seein who winnings during the fighting, so we decides to sign up with the good guys of the family and fighted for them. Since then, their majesties cants lives without us."

"Can't get rid of you is more like it." grumbled Clay.

Ashley was thinking she should have taken the aspirin after all, and shook her head. "I think I need a crash course in the Demon Fae war."

"All you needs to know," Glen said puffing out his little chest, "is that if anybody can finds them I's can."

Ashley growled.

"So, can you sketches out the mark for me, Missy Spencer?"

Spencer nodded. "The sorcerer is human, so you won't recognize it. I'll show you the other ones in order."

"That's what I saw I think I got it pretty close; don't you Ashley?"

She nodded.

"So? Do you recognize them?"

"Not to much. Nots the name glyphs, but let me takes the paper, and I do some checking." He frowned as he looked at the paper.

Spencer swore. "You can't get back to faerie, the gates closed. Who are you going to ask?"

"Not all gates lead to Faerie, Missy Spencer."

Clay made a choking sound. "You can't go below. That would be a suicide mission! Imps aren't welcomed"

Glen's chest puffed out even more. "I cans handle myselves," he assured them, "Some of we don't needs wings to move fastley."

"I don't want to put you into danger. This isn't your problem."

"I puts myself where I's wants to be, Missy Spencer."

Ashley frowned, Spencer looked worried apparently she really cared for the little guy. And if that was true than so did she.

Damn, this mate thing was a pain in her ass.

Ashley chimed in, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, little guy. It won't do us any good if you get killed trying to help. Then we wouldn't have the information and we would be without you. Can't you find anyplace else to ask without going Below?"

"Who else be knowing, but Demons?"

Spencer looked worriedly at Glen. "I don't like it. You could get hurt, or worst killed."

"I can takes care of myselves," he said firmly. He folded the paper and blew on it to make it disappear. "I finds out about yours demon. Maybe if the pixie wants to make hisself useful, he can sees what's wrong at the gate. At least it he wouldn't be a total wastes of magic then."

Clay looked like a porcupine getting ready to explode, Spencer cut him off.

"No, you guys aren't splitting up, and your not going Below all on your own."

Clay turned as white as a ghost.

Clay snorted. "What? I is supposed to take that with me? I guess I could always bargain his wings away for safe passage. Them make good snacking, so demons say." He shook his little head. "No, better off to gos on my owns. Sneakier that ways." He threw Ashley a glance. "Faster, too."

Ashley nodded. "Fast would be good."

Clay began breathing again when he realized he didn't have to go below. "Well, I'm glad that's settled. I'll take a look at the gate. Yes I'm happy to do that."

Spencer continued to frown. "I so have a bad feeling about this. I really wish you wouldn't go."

"Missy Spencer, you worries too much. Nothings will happen to mes. I come back finer than before, you see. And I brings back the names of the demon so we can sends it back Below where it belonging. Imp's word of honor."

"All right, just be safe. Both of you.." Spencer agreed reluctantly.

"We will." They both said at the same time. They bowed before blinking out of the room.

Spencer continued to watch the spot they disappeared from. Ashley sat beside her and rested her hand on her back.

"I really do have a bad feeling about this." Spencer mumbled. "Somethings going to happen, I just know it."

Ashley hugged Spencer to her and nuzzled her hair. "I believe they can take care of themselves. It will be okay, Princess."

Spencer forced a smile. "Does this mate thing give you an insight? Because if it does, I thing I've been gypped. Where's my super power."

Ashley shook her head. "No, but I can have a little faith, and if that doesn't work I'll go into the fire of hell and pull them out for you."

**19.**

Spencer's plans for the evening involved more pacing and less relaxing, but Ashley got her settled down on the sofa snuggled up to each other, eating a pizza and watching a movie on the TV. When the phone rang.

Ashley grunted as she reached for the receiver. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Ash. How's it going?" Aiden said into the phone.

It sounded like a casual greeting, but the tone didn't. She heard nerves and pain in his voice. She sat up.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

Spencer's eyes snapped from the TV to Ashley. "What's the matter?"

Ashley shook her head. "Aiden?"

"I, ah...I was hoping you could come over. For awhile...I'm at Madison's."

Ashley's stomach dropped. "Is she OK.?"

"No, uh...Madison's...Madison's fine," Aiden said. Ashley could hear the little breaks in his voice. "She's fine, it's Carmen. She's dead."

Ashley's guts twisted. She had gone to school with Carmen. She was a sweet girl that liked to follow her around hoping for more than friendship from Ashley.

Spencer must have sensed something because her hand covered Ashley's and squeezed, it was exactly what she needed. She twined their fingers together.

"What happened? Was it an accident?"

"No no. They were attacked." Aiden forced the words out with an effort. "They had a girls night out. They were walking home from the restaurant and something jumped them. Madison's real shook up. Can you come over?"

Ashley's began to panic. For something to have shaken Madison up and kill Carmen indicated that it was some seriousley deep shit. They both were full grown Lupine. That meant whatever it was that had attacked them sure as hell wasn't human or even a shifter. Ashley didn't like the sound of this at all.

"I'm on my way, sit tight." She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. Spencer followed.

"What happened?" Spencer asked with concern.

"Carmen's dead. A friend of ours from school. Her and Madison had a girls night out and something attacked them." Ashley said with her head down.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Spencer's voice was soft and full of regret for someone she didn't even know. It eased a tiny corner of Ashley's heart just from knowing that she cared.

"Was it a Demon?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know."

"Is it close enough to walk?"

"I'll catch a cab." Ashley said as she stared at Spencer. "You don't have to come."

"Yes I do. You'll have enough dealing with Aiden and Madison. Your hands are going to be full, so you'll have a extra set." Spencer said as she wriggled her fingers in front of Ashley.

Ashley reached out and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

'This isn't the best way to convince me your not my mate."

"I'm not heartless, I'll save my convincing for another time."

Ashley snorted with laughter. "Wow, so you like me?"

**#####################################################**

Spencer stood in the kitchen watching while Madison buried her head into Ashley's neck. Aiden had looked relieved to see them when they arrived. He and Ashley had hugged at the door. Now Spencer hung back watching as she trembled in Ashley's arms. Ashley was murmuring in her ear soothing nonsense and rocking her gently. Spencer felt like an intruder, and she wondered if they would realize if she slipped out. She decided to wait in the living room.

"They were best friends for life. She was gonna be our maid of honer at are wedding..." Aiden murmured softly pulling Spencer back into reality. "We went to High School together. We all went to Prom together." His voice sounded thick, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stood with his shoulders hunched. "I haven't seen her this broken up since her dad died."

All thought of escape left Spencer. "I can't imagine what your going through, but I do know it must be tough to lose your best friend."

"One of the toughest." He replied sadly.

"You'll get through it, with each other and your friends to help." Spencer said as she hugged him.

Aiden looked down at her and nodded. "Thanks, Princess." They stood to the side of the doorway to give Ashley and Madison some time alone. Seeing Ashley with her arms wrapped around another female stirred two very confusing feelings in Spencer. One, jealousy, she never experienced it before and she didn't like it. Two, she could see they were best friends, more like sisters the way they held on to each other. It was gentle and loving, but no heat, it was completely fraternal. It wasn't the way Ashley held her.

The second one surprised her more than the first. It felt like...love.

'_Oh no.'_

She wasn't ready to deal with that. She pushed it to the back and refocused on the now.

"Does Madison drink tea?"

Aiden frowned at her. "Huh?"

"Does she drink tea?"

Aiden still wasn't following. "What are you talking..."

She asked slowly this time. "Tea. Does Madison drink it?"

"Ah, I guess."

Madison heard part of the conversation and raised her head off of Ashley's shoulder and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know there was someone else here." Her voice was horse from crying. "I'm not sure this is a good time to meet me."

"Madison," Ashley said. "This is Spencer. She came with me."

Spencer smiled timidly. "I'm sorry to intrude. I was just asking Aiden if you liked tea."

Madison blinked. "Tea? I guess..."

Ashley shot Spencer a grateful look and led Madison back towards the table to sit down. "Spencer will make some tea and maybe some coffee." She asked as she got Madison sitting down. "I need you to tell

me what happened."

Spencer caught Aidens eye and motioned to the empty seat beside Madison and raised an eyebrow. Aiden nodded and slipped into the chair, taking one of Madison's hands. Spencer turned back to making the tea.

"We went to dinner at Grey's, you know the place."

"Yeah all you can eat. Or all you can eat just don't eat it all or they kick you out."

Madison gave a watery smile. "Ya, after they kicked you out they put it in fine print. We went there and we were talking about going to a movie afterwords. We decided just to come on home and talk and watch a DVD."

"She had a date last week with a nice girl, she was gonna make a go of it."

Spencer got the tea bags ready in the cup and was waiting for the water to boil on the stove. She turned her attention to the coffee maker and pursed her lips. How exactly did a automatic drip coffee machine work anyways? She didn't think this would be a good time to ask.

Madison's voice hitched. "It was about 9:30 when we left the restaurant. It was nice out so we decided to walk."

Spencer glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching and she wriggled her fingers at the counter. Instantly you could smell the aroma of coffee. Another wiggle had the hot water kettle on the stove whistling. She poured the cups and placed them in front of everyone at the table. She took a seat next to Ashley.

Madison looked at her tea like she didn't know how it got there. "We've lived it this city our entire lives what could happen to us, not to mention we're Lupine." Her expression was one of confusion. "We should have been fine."

Ashley had a grim light in her eyes but she kept her anger reigned in. "I know, you didn't expect it."

"No we didn't. Oh God she's really dead." She blinked back fresh tears and put her head in her hands. "Even now I don't really know what attacked us. One minute we were laughing the next she started screaming." Madison shuddered. "I never heard anyone scream like that. She didn't even have time to shift. She couldn't even run. It just tore into her like she was paper."

Madison's voice broke as her sobs took over.

Ashley knelled beside Madison and took her in her arms again. Spencer wished she could heal the emotional scars of this woman like she could heal scratches. She looked at Aiden and he didn't look that far off from crying as well. Ashley looked at Spencer over the top of Madison's head. She saw a helpless look in them that hurt her heart.

Quietly she wove together a spell and flung it gently towards Madison's heart. She couldn't wipe the memory away all together, the heart would know something was wrong, but she could ease the pain, not take it away and bring more pleasant memories of her friend to the front, not erase them. Madison's sobs turned into a gentle weeping. Ashley looked towards Spencer and Spencer smiled softly at her.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Ashley said as she patted her on the back. "I know this hurts, but you need to get this out. If I'm going to find out who did this, I need to hear everything."

"I can tell you who did right now," Madison said with anger. "I've never seen a demon before but I'd wager my soul that's what it was."

Spencer froze. Glen better get back with answers soon. Ashley looked towards her with uneasiness.

"Describe it." Ashley ordered with her voice gruff. "Exactly what you saw. Leave nothing out. No detail to small. Now."

"It was about eight feet tall skin like leather muscle stone and could run as fast as a cheetah at full speed. It had dark red skin, and she had noticed horns that curved like a rams around the side of it's head. It's legs bent backwards like a goats. It had cloven hooves. This sounded like a upgraded version of the one that she had seen at the gate.

Spencer could see Ashley struggling to be gentle and her muscles were wound so tight it was a wonder she didn't sprain something.

"Did you see where it went?"

"I didn't stay around after I saw Carmen die. Her head landed next to me. There wasn't anything I could do to help, so I ran. I shifted and I ran. I just left her there. I was to scared to do anything else but run. I ran home and had Aiden call the pack, but..."

"You did the right thing." Spencer jumped in. She noticed the way Ashley's chin snapped shut that she couldn't say anything right then so she did. "There was nothing you could have done for her, other than get yourself killed, and instead of mourning one friend, they'd be mourning one girlfriend and two best friends."

Madison looked up startled, she started to say something but Aiden cut her off.

"She's right. You did the right thing. I'm sad and angry that Carmen didn't make it. But I don't think I'd survive without you. If we lost you both I don't know what I would do." He had to clear his voice a little and he gave her a crooked smile. "Besides who's going to do my laundry?"

She gave a sad smile.

Spencer felt the difference, the worst of the tension had eased. Madison drooped in her chair and looked worn and tired and a bit numb.

Aiden watched her with concern. "I think you need to go to bed, and try to get some rest."

"Every time I close my eyes I see what that thing did to Carmen. I don't think I could get any sleep."

"You have to try." said Ashley. "You've had a huge shock, your worn out, and it's late. You need to at least lay down and rest."

Madison shook her head. "I just can't."

Spencer spoke up. "I understand. If you want I could help, keep you from having nightmares.."

Madison really looked at Spencer with a polite interest and curiosity and speculation. "I'm sorry, it's rude of me, but I can't remember your name."

"It's Spencer, and that's not rude at all. Look at all you just went through. I just wish we could of met under different circumstances."

"Me to. This is the first time Ashley ever brought a girl over for me to meet." She slid Ashley a reproving glance. "How long have you known each other for?"

"Not long." Ashley said uncomfortably.

"I was just visiting when I ran into her." It was true yet vague at the same time. "She's been letting me tag along ever since."

"Are you a witch?" Madison asked as she looked at Spencer with open curiosity.

"No" Spencer shook her head.

"I assumed with you offering a potion so that I could sleep. You did mean herbal right?"

"I'm not a witch, but I do have magic." Spencer said as she didn't know what she should reveal and what she should keep a secret. "Just an offer. You could get to sleep without any nightmares."

"Thanks, but I'll stick to the tea , it helps me sleep." Madison looked uncomfortable.

"Spencer isn't a sorcerer, Madison, and she's not gonna turn you into anything," Her eyes on Spencer. "she's Fae."

Madison's eye's widened. "Your kidding."

Ashley shook her head.

Madison's eyes narrowed on Ashley's face waiting for her to smile, when it didn't happen she took another look at Spencer. She flared her nostrils and inhaled deeply. Her chin hit her chest, and she spun back around facing Ashley.

"You've got to be kidding."

Spencer's stomach clenched in anticipation for what Madison would say next. If she didn't like the idea that they were mates well that was just to tough. She had to deal with it just like she herself did. If she wanted a fight well that was okay as well. No Princess had ever backed down from a fight that she knew of and she wouldn't be the first. She held her head high waiting to see what would happen next.

"Ashley Marie Davies. I can't believe you didn't call me the minute this happened. Some best friend you are. What were you thinking?"

The words sounded like she expected, but the tone wasn't. She didn't sound angry, but rather excited. You could hear a bit of laughter in it as well. She launched herself into Ashley's arms and hugged her then she turned on Spencer and pounced. "Congratulations you two! This is wonderful!"

Madison pulled back and looked at Spencer and sniffled. Spencer felt a surge of alarm.

"I'm so happy for you." Madison said quietly to that only Spencer could hear. "I don't know what else could have made me smile tonight, so it looks like I'm in your debt, for giving me something to smile about on one of the worst nights of my life." She leaned down and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "I don't know if that was the magic you were talking about, but it worked like a charm."

**22.**

Ashley knew she hadn't had anything the night before to drink, so the sensation of something pounding on the back of her head didn't quite make sense.

Opening a blurry eye she looked around wondering what the hell was going on.

"Missy Spencer! Mistress! Your Highness, wakes up!"

Each demand was punctuated by a stomp on her head. But this time she knew the voice and the feet that were torturing her. Reaching back she grabbed the squirming figure and brought it forward to glare at it.

"If you ever stomp on my head again, little man, I'll nail you to my door for Halloween. Understand?"

"I's not here for you wolfie, I needs the princess!" The imp huffed.

Beside her Spencer stretched and made an annoyed sleepy noise.

"Ashley?" Spencer asked drowsily, " What's going on?"

"Missy Spencer! I gots news! Lets me go, furry mongrels."

Ashley didn't move fast enough for Glen's taste so he secured his release by sinking his teeth into the Lupine's thumb.

Ashley cursed and dropped the pip squeak to the pillow.

"I gots news!" Glen said as he struggled over the pillow to stand on Spencer's arm huffing and puffing. "I gots big news, Missy Spencer. Big, baddie bad, bad news."

Spencer sat up frowning. "What news? What's going on?"

Scowling Ashley picked up a pillow and slapped it against Spencer's bare chest, hiding it from the imp.

"You looked cold." she muttered when Spencer turned her frown on her. ' _I'll be damned if someone else get's to see my mate in her bare skin.'_ She thought to herself.

"Missy Spencer, I finds a lot of stuff down Below, buts yous not going to be happy." Glen said as he was jumping up and down and waving his little arms.

Ashley made a sigh of relief when Spencer waved her hand and they were dressed. Then she turned her attention on Glen.

"What did you find out, and who's summoning the demons? Or at least what type of demon."

"Not whoses, Missy, whatses."

Ashley and Spencer looked at each other full of confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"It aren't a who that's calling the demons. It's a whatses. A amulets. Very bad, very baddie bad. Before wars bad."

Spencer's eyes widen.

"That's not possible." Spencer shook her head. " The only artifacts left from before the war are at the library at the Summer Palace, and Queen Paula wouldn't give anyone permission to look at them let alone remove them." Spencer seemed confused.

"I's nows she don't." Glen agreed. "But I knows whats I finds out, and I finds out this bad stuff. Theys demons is talking abouts it. Theys have to comes, when amulet calls. Theys don'ts minds the killing. Theys just wants to kills when theys wants to kills. Theys no want someone tell them do its. Thats why theys leave scribbles, theys trying to tell amulet shove it."

Ashley figured out what the little guy said quickly and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You were right, the demons are trying to break free." Ashley said.

Spencer looked grim. "That's what it looks like." She turned back to Glen. "Did you find anything out about the amulet?"

"Some some. Its looks like the sun. The center they says got a big rock on it One of the kinds thats dark and rainbowy. Theys likes the rock, but not the rest." He swished his tail back and fourth. "Some says it comes from home, long time ago."

"Home? From Faerie?"

Ashley frowned, she didn't like Spencer referring to anyplace but here as home.

"Yep, a Kings used it in the fights, it made the demons do whats ever he says."

Spencer's eyes widened. "It allows the summoner to control them, but why would a summoner need the amulet? Control is part of the spell."

Ashley was getting a disturbing idea. "What if they aren't a sorcerer? What if they figured out how to call the demons and needed a way to control them. What if they were invited and the amulet keeps them in line?"

"They're demons you have to control them, that's why there are summoners. You can't just say hey you come here and do my biding. It doesn't work like that. You need to control them."

Glen agreed, nodding his head. "If theys cant control them theys end up a magician kebab."

"Summoning is more like a command"

"Yeah, I get that." Ashley nodded. "From what I hear that pisses a demon off. They get to come here and be at the beck and call of a magician. But if they were invited and broke the spell of the amulet then they could stay and wreck havoc. They wouldn't be forced to go Below, unlike if they gained the upper hand of a summoner, then they would eat them and be returned Below."

Spencer stopped. "You mean some one who isn't a summoner invites them and then tricks them?"

"Oh my Goddess," she breathed out. "It almost makes sense. That's why I couldn't read most of the glyphs. There wasn't a spell attached. There's magic, just a different kind."

Glen was jumping up and down loke a chihuahua on speed. "I gots more." he puffed out his chest. "I hears all kinds of stuff when I's below, Missy Spencer. I sneaked real good and maked sure no ones seed me. I gots real close when I seed demons talking together in their nasty demon ways. I heared stuff. There is rumors down there that would turn your stomach over like a pancakes."

"What rumors?" Ashley demanded.

The imp glowered her, and then proceeded to ignore her.

"What kind of rumors, Glen?" Spencer asked.

"The kinds that says something big is coming soon," glancing sideways as Ashley to be sure the Lupine had notice. "I heard demons say they was gonna come above and gather up some strength before they does the real baddie bad stuff."

"If this doesn't count as bad, I wonder what would?" Ashley muttered.

"The point" Glen said glaring at Ashley before he remembered he was ignoring her, "is the demons want to do baddie bad stuff just cause they wanna, they gots to knows a way to make it so the amulet won't bother thems."

Spencer's eyes were wide and bothered. "I think he's right."

"Of course I's right." Glen crossed his arms and preened up and down the bed. "Now whats yous gonna do about its?"

Ashley glared at the obnoxious red creature. "Watch it, rat. Show better manners to your princess."

"Don't threaten Glen, it was a honest question." The imp stuck his tongue out at Ashley. "Even if it was rudely phrased." Spencer said as she scolded Glen.

Ashley snorted. "What? You'd go and stand in front of a rampaging demon and ask him nicely not to break the magical hold on him so he couldn't go on a murdering spree?"

Spencer smile. "Relax, My Wolf." She put her hand atop Ashley's. "My plan was to call in reinforcements." She turned to Glen. "Have you told Clay yet?"

The imp snorted. "Why I stop to tell that puny pixie? He aren't nobody important."

Glen glance at Ashley as he said that last part. Ashley just glared back, which made her feel like she was fighting a five year old with brain damage who couldn't form words. She wondered what happened for her to stoop this low, then she looked at Glen and growled.

Spencer regained Glen's attention. "Have you spoke to him since the other morning?"

"Nope, I hasn't. I's been busy getting all this super duper informations just for you, Missy Spencer. I's not has time to talk to no pixie's." He crossed his arms and shook his head.

Ashley watched as Spencer frowned. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just expected to hear from him by now. Or for him to at least get in touch with Glen."

"Oh, he's wouldn't talks to me, Missy Spencer. He hates me almost as much as I hates him." The imp shrugged. "He probably went back to Faerie to tattle to the queen on how we's isn't supposed to be heres."

Spencer wasn't convinced. "But I sent him a call and he should of answered when you did."

Ashley put a hand on her shoulder. "Would it make you feel better if I went out and looked for him?"

"Only if I went to."

Ashley stared at her and sighed when she stared right back. "Your going, if I'm going right?"

"Right."

"So it would be a waste of time to ask you to stay here where you're safe and let me take to the pixie search and rescue?"

"A colossal waste."

Grimacing, Ashley reached out a hand and helped Spencer to her feet. "Just so long as we understand each other."

**23.**

Ashley had to get in contact with Christine and update her, before they went out to hunt for the pixie.

Spencer took the time to put out another call for the Clay, before they left, hoping he would get in contact with them.

Glen continued griping and grumbling about being made to help look for the pixie, until Ashley threatened to strangle him with his own tail.

He was forced to glare at the world through a canvas bag that Ashley had given to Spencer to carry him in. He couldn't be seen sitting on her shoulder while they were walking the streets.

As they stepped out of the door Spencer said, "Gate first, we need to start were he started.."

"Bes easier to starts were he finished." The bag grumbled.

Spencer ignored the imp, she was thinking about what Ashley had said about it might not be a summoner that summoned the demons. If that was the case they were in for a lot of trouble. It could be anyone in the whole city, and their chances of finding them before anyone else got hurt didn't look good.

Spencer could practically feel the trouble brewing. Something was about to go wrong if it hadn't already.

The fact that Clay hadn't returned her call made her jumpy and nervous. Usually she had to practically kick him to make him leave her alone, and the only explanation for his silence didn't bode well with her.

They entered the park on the west side. It had humans jogging about, playing Frisbee, and just sitting around talking. She supposed they looked like a couple out for a stroll. They headed deeper into the park through the dense forest.

She grimaced thinking that this was the last forest in this city not eaten up by concrete and glass. She felt a little sad. This was the only place able to support a Fae gate due to the magic in the forest, which there was very little of.

They stepped off the trail and went deeper into the forest. Ashley looked at Spencer and reached for her hand when the forest got denser with less light. "Can you see okay?" She asked Spencer.

"My night vision isn't as good as your, but I get by."

They could still hear the sounds of the city only muffled. They didn't hear any voices around them, so they knew they weren't followed, that is until a muffled voice cried out. "I's suffocating! Air! I needs air!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. And opened the bag. "Your not suffocating, but there's no one else around, so I guess you can come out now."

The imp grabbed her shirt and climbed up it and settled on her shoulder. He grumbled and made like a cat to find the perfect spot and then he took a seat.

"Not there squirt. Try the other side." Ashley said as she shook her head.

The imp obeyed and scrambled across to the other side. Spencer looked at Ashley puzzled until Ashley looked at her and she felt the tingle in the curve of her neck. Clay was about to sit on her mark. Ashley gave a smug smile, but she didn't say anything.

Ashley paused at the top of the hill. "Keep your eyes open we're close to the gate. Stay alert. Okay?"

Spencer nodded, she wasn't as worried about demons as she was Clay.

"Missy Spencer," Glen's child like voice spoke in her ear. "did you knows your pockets glowing."

Spencer looked down and saw a blue silver light shining out of her jacket pocket. The little pouch of glass was glowing as she took it out of the pocket.

She grabbed Ashley's arm. "Look."

She held it up for Ashley to see. Excitement welled up inside her. "He's here. He must be by the gate. Come on. Hurry!"

She didn't wait, she just took off. The Lupine cursed and took off after her.

Ashley would give her a lecture about running off like that, but if they found Clay she could lecture her all she wanted. Her feet became lighter as she ran towards the gate. She needed some good news after all, they had way to much of the other kind, they deserved a break.

She reached the clearing and she looked around she didn't see the pixie and she realized she couldn't hear his wings either.

"Oh, Missy Spencer," Glen didn't quite sound like himself. He sounded sad. "Oh princess this is baddie bad bad bad bad."

The imp jumped down and ran to a dark spot on the ground at the foot of the gate.

Ashley got there and put her hand on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer was busy looking around at the scratches on the rock and something was smeared on the gate and the rocks surrounding it. It hadn't looked like this the last time they were here.

The glass was still glowing in her hand. She looked at it then looked around again. It was glowing so brightly that Clay should have been right there in front of her.

Ashley started pulling Spencer towards her wrapping her in her arms and bringing her head to her shoulder. Spencer closed her eyes, and all she could see was the dark mess of demon signs in her friends blood.

Ashley suppressed the urge to howl in outrage. She didn't need to know magic to know why her mate was shaking in her arms. Her nose told her that. Blood thick and metallic hung on the evening air. They had found Clay, but he wouldn't be sharing any news with them.

Ashley kept thinking when she found the thing responsible for causing Spencer all this pain, she was going to relish tearing it into itty bitty, bloody pieces.

Glen was bending over what looked like a pile of bloody leaves, but when he put his hand on the lump Ashley realized they found Clay's little body. Ashley hadn't noticed the body because it was already cold. Clay had been dead for a few hours.

"I didn't means it when I's called him stupid." Glen's puckish face was drawn in lines of confusion, he looked like he couldn't understand why he wouldn't wake up. "He not so stupid all the times."

"I know Glen." Spencer said in a voice thick with tears, but steady and strong. Ashley was proud that her mate wouldn't fall apart now, she knew this wasn't the time. "Clay didn't think you were stupid all the time either."

The imp nodded and looked down at Clay's body. "I don't thinks he still wants to be heres, Missy Spencer. I thinks he wants to be at home. Can I's take him home?"

Spencer shook her head. "I'm sorry Glen, but the gate doesn't work. Remember? We can't get Home."

"Oh, I's forgot." The imp deflated before their eyes.

Ashley was looking at the area in front of the gate, she noticed foot prints that weren't made by the pixie. "I think Clay forgot as well. The tracks look like the demon that attacked you. Is the gate warded against demons?

Spencer nodded. "Yes."

"It look like Clay's first reaction was to head for the gate when he saw the demon. I think he forgot it was sealed. He was trying to get back to Faerie." Ashley said.

"But, Missy Spencer tells him to comes back to her, and we all know the pixie does what Missy Spencer says do."

"Maybe." Ashley said. "He thought he could go there and out last the demon then come back, just like he promised."

"He might have," Spencer said. "No one can say he was very brave, if he saw a demon he would try to get away. Then he would have come back and followed orders."

Ashley wanted to comfort Spencer and knowing that she couldn't take the pain away was eating her up inside. Their bond with each other kept getting stronger, and they needed that strength now more then ever. She hugged her to her once again and felt her warmth through the light jacket she had on. Ashley felt Spencer square her shoulders and stand straight and turn towards the gate once again. She clenched her teeth, while she scanned the blood on the stone. Ashley heard her hiss.

"More signs." Spencer voice shook, with rage. "Damn the demon and all it's kind. It used his blood to make the signs."

Ashley clenched her fist by her side and tried to make out what was drawn on the rocks.

"It's still trying to break free. I hope it hasn't figured out how yet." Spencer said. "Glen, we need to now what they say, every single one of them. I want it translated. I don't care who you have to ask, but I want the answer."

The imp looked up alarmed. "But Missy Spencer, the demons don't like us. They only didn't eats us last time because I's hides real good. If I talks to them, I's end up dinner, for sure."

"Fine, point me to the gate and I'll go myself."

Ashley spun her around. "Like hell you will. I know your upset, but there's no way your going to hell to ask questions."

"It's not hell." Spencer snapped at Ashley. "It's just Below, it's no different then going to faerie."

"Sure, faerie is populated by pixies, imps, and faeries. Where as Below is populated with big hungry, horrid cloven horned demons. Your right, doesn't sound anything like hell... Not to mention the grudge they got against your ancestors for kicking their butts in the war."

"We need this information, and if going Below is the only way to get it, then guess what, I'm going."

Ashley wanted to throw her over her shoulder and take her home and lock her up. Her protective instinct was becoming very hard to stamp down. She didn't know what would happen to her if her mate got hurt or worse.

"Princess, that's not a good idea." Ashley clenched her teeth together to keep from shouting.

"Well, Fluffy! I don't care what you think."

Ashley's eyes were flashing with her anger and she tried to keep it reigned in.

"I don't care if you are Queen of Sheba," Ashley said in a dangerously low voice. "There's no fucking way I'm letting you walk into a hell dimension full of demons. Your not putting yourself into that kind of trouble."

"You can't tell me what to do, **dog!**"

Something tugged on Ashley's leg.

"Um, scuse me, big furry mortal girl, but your gonna has to stop with the screamings and the shoutings."

"Glen, for your information, I'm not the one doing the shouting." Ashley bit out not taking her eyes off of her mate.

"That's nice, big furry mortal girl." The imp said tugging on her leg again. "The Princess be yelling so loud that nobodies need to go nowheres to find demons. They coming rights here."

Ashley heard a growl right before Glen screamed. Instinct kicked in and Ashley moved in front of Spencer and got her to the ground. She felt the searing pain of her flesh being ripped open by claws, and she howled. She braced herself above Spencer and looked into her startled face.

"Stay down." She hissed as she threw herself into the change.

**24.**

'_Stay down.' __No she didn't just order me to stay down. Who in the blazes does she think she? My elder?'_

She jumped up as soon as Ashley had got up off of her. She looked around and noticed that it was the same demon that had attacked her when she came through the gate. It was in the middle of the clearing with it's gaze locked on her. Slowly it raised it's clawed hand up and licked the blood off of it's razor sharp claw.

She could feel her rage building, she had never felt anything like it before. Her people were poets, and lovers. They had only fought one war in their entire existence, The Demon Wars. She now knew what it meant to hate, not for who it was, but for what it was. Evil.

She took a step towards the demon only to be cut off by Ashley stepping in between them in her Lupine form. Damn her she stood close to seven feet tall and she couldn't get around her with out cheating or using magic.

The demon ignored Ashley and tried to push her out of the way in order to get to Spencer. Growling Ashley lunged for the demons neck with her fangs bared and her claws extended.

The demon moved faster then expected and it back handed Ashley before she made contact. Spencer cried out as she went down with a grunt. She turned as she fell and slashed out at the demons leg's, slicing into tendon and muscle. The demon turned to stare down as Ashley with hate and murder in it's eyes.

Ashley snarled something at the demon and flipped back onto her feet. She put her head down and rushed the demon like a linebacker, coming in low and hard. The demon stumbled but didn't fall. It pushed back and shoved Ashley away.

Spencer felt her stomach churning, remembering the last tumble between the demon and her wolf. The demon had fed this time and would be stronger. She didn't think Ashley could defeat it.

Glen was standing between Spencer's legs throwing punches in sync with Ashley.

"Glen, I need a favor?"

The imp turned his wide eyes up to hers. "Now, Missy Spencer?"

"Yes, now." She looked down at him with concern. "I'm going to try a spell, a tricky one, and I need to concentrate. I need you to watch out for Ashley. If she gets in trouble you distract the demon until I 'm ready. Do you understand?"

"I understands, missy, buts why you want to help the big furry mongrels, I's don't know. They's breaks to easy." He said as he shook his little head.

"Just do it. Make sure she doesn't get herself killed. You either for that matter."

Spencer moved over to the gate pressing her back up against the stone. She was hoping to get a boost of energy from it, even though she couldn't get through it. If not, she knew nothing could come up behind her.

She had never cast this spell before, never had any reason to, she never met a demon before this trip. So she had no cause to use a spell that destroys them.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hated not being able to see what was going on but she needed to concentrate. She knew that this was the best chance for them to survive.

Her body still hummed with the energy of their love making the night before, she could feel it climbing fourth and her limbs glowing with it.

This spell took a lot more energy to cast then the first one she used against him. She let the power build up inside her, until she could feel a dense ball of energy radiating in her chest. She fed all of her remaining energy into it, she only hoped it would be enough.

When she opened her eyes everything was in a haze. Her breath hitched when she saw Ashley limping, she had to fight the impulse to go to her side and help. She told herself that she could help by casting the spell.

She looked at the demon and noticed he was the only dark oozing shadow, in the clearing. Taking a deep breath, Spencer lifted her hands and took aim at the demon.

That was when she felt her heart stop.

Another form stepped forth into the clearing, massive, with golden hair and carried a sword. She could see that it was a demon, she might not had known if not for her enhanced eyesight, for it did not look like a demon otherwise. It looked like a pro wrestler.

She shouted a warning and the first demon swung his head towards her like it just remembered she was there. Her concentration began to waver and her magic began to unravel around the edges. She swore and tried to pull it back together. She couldn't look away from the new threat that stalked her mate while Ashley was in a struggle with the first demon.

"No!" Shouted Spencer, as she let loose the magic she held in check, on to the newest threat, hoping that it would be enough

The demon seemed to sense the spell and raised it's arm to deflect it with the sword but instead of deflecting it, it absorbed it. The demon glowed with the magic that she had thrown at him.

_'That's impossible, just impossible.'_ Spencer mumbled to herself. She had done a sun spell, demons couldn't tolerate light. It burned them like acid. In the very least it should have been stunned. Her heart sunk, and she felt the first waves of terror wash over her. It had some sort of protection from her spell, that was the end of her and her mate, they were lost, there was nothing more she could do to stop it.

Well she sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

"Glen!" she screamed. "Help her."

She was hoping that he could trip it, or if that didn't work he could plant his hoof in it's eye.

She sprang towards the human looking demon and powered together what magic she could, if she could have she would have thrown her soul at it.

She stretched out her hand and threw it at the demon. The magic for all the good it did, only caused the demon to pause before it continued towards it's prey.

Her magic was gone, but she couldn't just do nothing She made it halfway across the clearing when the second demon made it to her wolf, who was weakening.

Ashley had a gash to her side that was bleeding freely. She was never going to make it in time. Feeling her heart break inside her chest, She screamed Ashley's name. **"Ashley!"**

Distracted Ashley spun around and pinned Spencer with her golden eyes, at just the same time the second demon plunged his sword into the first demon's heart.

**25.**

Spencer couldn't stop and she ran right into the second demon. It was like hitting a brick wall. She felt a arm curl around her and lift her away.

Battered and bleeding Ashley managed to pick up Spencer and move between her and the demon, and she gave a warning growl to the demon. She snarled out a warning. "To get to her, you go through me."

The demon raised a questioning eyebrow. "At the time you wouldn't be much to get through." He slid his sword back into the scabbard on his back. "I didn't come for you, I came for Morgach, and he is who I slew. Your in no danger from me."

Ashley snorted. "So we take the word of a demon?"

It shrugged. "You can do what you like. It's not my concern."

"What was your concern?"

"I came for Morgach."

"Was that it's name?"

"Yes." He looked down at the wound on Ashley's side. "Morgach's claws had poison on them, and it looks like you took a good swipe."

Spencer hissed. Leaning down to get a better look at the gash, she took a sniff and confirmed that the wound had indeed been poisoned. She put her hand over and tried to heal it, but she had nothing left.

Ashley furrowed her brow and reached out a clawed hand and cradled Spencer's cheek and said softly, "It's alright. When I shift into my human form it should push the poison out."

"It might, and then it might be the most painful thing you ever went through. Morgach's poison runs deep and fast." The demon said as he reached into a pouch on his side. "It not only infects the wound, but the blood as well. It could strain your other form to much." He pulled out a clear vial. "Here is the antidote, if you take it in this form then transform your body will concentrate on healing the wound, not the poison."

Ashley sneered, "There's that trust issue again."

Spencer frowned. She could see that Ashley was hurt badly, and she knew that Lupines healed when they shifted, but if like the demon says it could hurt her worse with the poison in her system then she didn't want her to shift. She was torn on what to do.

She felt a tug on her leg and looked down.

"Missy Spencer, if you wants the big furry mongrels to gets good quick, you better gets her to take the medicine." Glen said while looking at the demon in awe. "He's the kind who would know."

Spencer frowned. "But it's a demon, Glen."

"Yeah, but not like the other one. You gots to hurry Princess, your furry mortal girl, she not looking to good."

Spencer's eyes flew to Ashley's face, her eyes were glazed and feverish looking, and she could see sweat beading on her fur. She snatched the vial from the demon and popped the cork.

"If this harms her, I will find a way to destroy you." She lifted the vial to Ashley's mouth.

She tried to pull away but Spencer followed with the vial. "Please, my wolf," She pleaded with her. "Please drink it. Glen said you have to, and I trust him. Will you trust me?"

Ashley's eyes focused on Spencer and released a ragged breath from between her lips. She swallowed the concoction as if there was no doubt about her trust in her mate.

Spencer waited, she looked towards the demon who looked on without malice or hate, it looked neutral and she didn't know if she could really trust him.

Before she could make up her mind Ashley gasped. She reached for her and was surprised when she looked into her eyes and they were clear and she was no more warm then usual. Ashley shifted and stood before her mate. Spencer looked down to the wound and all she saw was a pink scar, a reminder of the demon attack.

"Thank the goddess your alright." She ran a shaky hand over the scar. "You are alright?"

Ashley pulled her towards her and hugged her and said softly in her ear. "I'm fine, Princess." She glanced across to the demon. "I'm in your debt."

The demon shook his head. "No, there is no debt. I completed my mission."

"What mission?" Spencer asked. "You really came her to kill that...Morgach?"

"I did, and now it's done, but I'm afraid I have more work to do."

He turned to leave, but Spencer walked up to him. "If you don't mind, we have some questions?"

Ashley added her own in. "It seems we've both been hunting demons, but we don't plan to stop with just the one."

The demon's eyes sharpened on Ashley. "Have you seen the others? You know where they're at?"

"No, not exactly, but we've seen their handy work. We've been trying to find them to put a stop to the snacking they've been doing across the city."

"You should not interfere. Let me handle this. It is my calling or duty if you will."

Spencer blinked. "Your duty is to hunt down demons?"

"Fiends," the demon corrected. "We call their kind 'fiends'."

"His kind?" Ashley asked as she raised her eyebrows. "There are kinds?"

Spencer got the feeling that he wanted to roll his eyes. '_When did I stop thinking of him as a he and not a demon?'_ He looked human, and apparently he had a code of ethics. If she didn't know for a fact that he was a demon she would have thought he had a soul.

"Very few things in the world are unique." he explained.

"Surly, you must be?" The words were out before Spencer could stop them. "I mean, that sun spell, you didn't even blink It should of at least knocked you on your ass let alone blinded you."

He smiled a rakish smile. "Yes, I must thank you for that, it made it that much more easier to kill Morgach."

"But, it didn't bother you. Why? Demons hate sunlight."

"Fiends hate sunlight, and I assure you I'm not a fiend."

"There in lies the problem." Ashley said, "Every time you open your mouth we get more questions not answers. I think we're going to need you to fill us in with what you know and in exchange we will fill you in on what we know about the de...ah...fiends your looking for."

"If it pleases you, can we do it some place warmer?" The corner of the demons mouth quirked as he looked Ashley up and down. Spencer stepped in front of her mate and glared.

########################################################################

The demon's name was Jax, or at least not his real name just what he answered to. He didn't give his real name so that they wouldn't have power over him, and explained this to them.

"I would like to know the people that ogle me while I'm naked." Ashley said ruefully.

They decided to go to the club that way they could brief Christine and Sean at the same time. Once they explained their positions in the Others society Jax felt it was a good idea as well.

Spencer turned towards Ashley. "Give me a kiss."

"What? Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because in order to get to the club we have to leave the park and catch a cab, and I don't think you would what the humans to see you in all your naked glory." Spencer said and then mumbled just so Ashley could hear. "Not that I'm complaining, I just don't want anyone else seeing you. So pucker up and kiss me already so I can get you a change of clothes."

"Furry mortal girl can puts her own clothes on." Glen spoke up. "They lying right there."

Spencer wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, covered in demon blood," she looked Ashley in the eye. "Kiss me."

Ashley looked to Jax's face, which had a blank expression. Spencer grabbed her face and turned towards her grumbling about prudish mortals and pressed their lips together. It didn't take long for Ashley to respond and take the kiss over as she nibbled on Spencer's lip and plunged her tongue in her mouth. Spencer forgot why she started this and got lost in the feel of the moment.

Ashley pulled back and Spencer blinked her eyes open it took a few seconds for her brain to kick in and she produced clothes on Ashley.

"Thanks." she rumbled, placing a kiss on Spencer's nose.

They turned and noticed Jax had a troubled expression. "Your Sidhe, your not just any Fae, but a High Fae."

"Yes, why?" Spencer asked.

"We should hurry to your friends and discuss it there. It may well affect how you think of the situation." He said grimly.

He wouldn't elaborate, no matter how many times they asked. He wouldn't even respond to Glen's unending questioning. He kept silent all the way to the club. He didn't speak until he met Sean and Chelsea at the club.

"I don't understand why you brought a demon here, Ashley." Responded Sean in a unpleasant voice. "I don't have a good feeling about letting him in here."

Ashley raised an eyebrow and said. "Shouldn't that be Christine's call to make, after all it is her club."

"She feels the same way I do, with her family here."

Spencer stepped forward. "He saved our lives, and I trust him. He had ample opportunity to hurt us on the way here, if he was gonna do it, it would already done."

"Thank you, I appreciate your trust in me. I'll try not to let you down." The demon said sounding amused.

"We're desperate for any information we can get, and it just so happens that he has the information that we need.. Besides he'll be surrounded by my pack as well as the Others that work here, yourself and your lovely wife. That's not including myself. I believe we could take him down before any damage could be done."

"Me's, me's, I helps too." Replied Glen jumping up and down on Spencer's shoulder.

Glen was on the opposite shoulder from Sean and Chelsea so they didn't see him or hear him.

Jax just looked at him with a smirk.

The debate was put to a stop by Chelsea pushing her husband out of the way.

"Sheesh, you asked me to take a look and evaluate it. I can't do that with you standing in the way." She turned her eyes onto the demon, then Ashley, then Spencer. She blinked when she saw the imp lean forward and look back at her, but said nothing.

As she turned around to head back towards the back of the club she said. "All right, they're cool"

Sean grabbed her by the hand. "That's it?" He demanded of her. "That's all? What about a spell?"

"What did you think I was gonna do, give them a polygraph test. You forget, I don't need to. Their fine."

"There must be some kind of spell. One to see if everything is alright."

"I don't need to do a spell." Chelsea sounded put out. "No one is under a compulsion spell to do what the demon says. And Jax doesn't want to harm anyone here, it's written all over them. Can we get all the way in now? It's cold out here."

Sean was ready to protest some more until Chelsea shoved hard against his stomach and pushed him further into the club. "Come upstairs to the library and we'll talk there. Just let me get a saucer of milk for Mr. Grumpy-pants, maybe that will make him easier to deal with."

Spencer didn't think that would be the case.

She felt comfortable here at the club surrounded by the pack, that happened to be Ashley's family and by extension her family.

"Christine and Raife are in the Library," Chelsea said, "I think she said she wanted the liquor cabinet close for this."

"She's a smart one." Ashley said and Spencer was nodding her head and following Ashley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own so I don't make any money. Please continue to enjoy.**

**26.**

Ashley sat at one end of the couch and pulled Spencer in her lap. She wanted her right next to her as close as she could get her, because she wanted to keep a close eye on her. Spencer, had so many threats in the last week and she wanted to make sure she was at least arms reach away at all times, and closer when she could manage. And she could manage it now.

Spencer settled back onto Ashley's chest and put her head on her shoulder. She looked at Jax and said. "Why don't you tell us your story, then we'll ask questions."

Jax quirked his mouth. "That is not a simple or easy story to tell, but I will do my best."

Spencer noticed the way Christine and Sean took positions up in front of their mates, still unconvinced of his willingness to help.

Jax looked comfortable in the library, but no less determined to do his duty.

"I'll give you a brief introduction to demons." he began. "But first what do you know of demons?"

"What? You mean like that your blood thirsty killers who feed on living hearts?" Christine glowered. "That's what we had heard, until we had seen with our own eyes. That's what made us believers."

"Right." Jax said. "Our history is as long as the Fae history. And the creature you just described is a small portion of my kin."

He glanced toward sSpencer and almost smiled. "Historians describe wars from the point of view of the victors. Whether they are mortal or Fae, that is the way, and the histories of the Wars between the Fae and mine were so described to you."

Spencer nodded. "There are poems and stories about the war that all young ones are told. I've heard more than others, because my aunt keeps the library."

Jax nodded. "What did you hear?"

"The usual, that the demons resented the Fae for stepping in to defend the mortal realm from the demons and then you declared war on the Fae. It was long and bloody, in the end the Fae won, and the demons had to stay below until they got a direct invitation to come up. Which happened, humans forgot what demons had been like and they thought it would be fun to see them again."

"That's what I thought. Have all of you been taught this?"

Chelsea shrugged. "Yes, but I heard another version through a friend of mine, and she heard it through her mate, who is in a different pack. They ran into a demon who said that they used to be messengers between the different worlds. He stated that the wars started to keep the demons out of Faerie, not out of the human world."

Jax's eyebrow lifted. "I'm impressed. That's very close, but not the whole picture."

"What? Your version does?" Spencer asked defensively. "If you think the stories passed on to my people are bias, then don't you think yours would be to?"

"I agree, but if I tell my story, maybe we can get to the truth somewhere in the middle."

"Tell your story." Sean said in a wary tone.

"All beings lived together in above thousands of years ago. The Fae ruled in the greenest places they could find. Shifters hunted in the woods and fields. Humans scraped a living from hunting and gathering. My kind traveled freely bearing messages from one corner of the earth to the other. Magic flowed through it all. We all squabbled with each other, but there was no talk of war, until later. Humans started to multiply from a small minority to a larger percentage with the knowledge of livestock and growing food. They started to branch out to places that they never went before, and some of us got nervous."

Spencer listened in confusion, but she didn't interrupt.

"The Fae left first, and offered a place for the shifters. But they refused they had a tie to the land and the moon, and they could blend in with the humans. Demons were not welcome in Fae." His mouth quirked into a sad smile.

"The Fae decreed that demons were forbidden to pass their borders. This didn't sit well with my people We were messengers, we couldn't perform our duties if we couldn't cross the borders."

Spencer didn't answer and Jax didn't expect her to.

"We declared war, that much is true. It was a political war over our right to move freely between worlds unrestricted in the service of our cause."

Spencer wasn't the only one in the room with a few doubts.

"That's a nice faerie tale, but it doesn't explain why demons have fed on humans as well as shifters down through the centuries. Was that a misunderstanding?" Ashley asked

"Yes, they were actually." Jax said. "Because the killers you speak of weren't demons."

Christine growled something under her breath and Jax held up his hands.

"Let me finish, the fae lied, and the human fanatics kept it going. The human word for my kind in the beginning was 'daemon', which means 'spirit'. It basically described us as in between humans and gods, but not being either. That is what myself and those like me continue to be."

"You already said that the other demon was related to you." Spencer pointed out. "The 'fiends', aren't they just another kind of demon?"

"Yes, in the sense that the pixie at the gate who died is a Fae. There are similarities and then there are differences." He paused. "We have our good and our bad, just like everyone else. But below there is isolation, despair, pain, and bitterness. This changes individuals, especially the weaker ones, and it forms them into something unrecognizable. They become fiends, they have been twisted into a evil creature."

Christine still wasn't sure. "But you are not a fiend?"

Jax shook his head. "The fiends are a minority among us, one we try to keep under control."

"It looks like you could use some practice with that." Sean said as Chelsea snorted. "You think?"

Jax just shrugged. "They are clever like a wild animal, and it doesn't help that mortals invite them above. We have enough problems with them below, and we don't need to chase them above as well."

Ashley spoke up. "You mentioned before that you were performing your duty. Can I assume that you all spend time doing something other then delivering messages?"

"What messages do you suppose we have to carry? After we were banished, no one trusted us with their messages any longer. We built a society with leaders ,workers, and healers. The same as any other culture."

"You don't look like any of those to me." Ashley said.

"We have policemen or guards if you will. Some of us chase fiends Below, and some follow them above. You can call me a 'hunter'. I came here to find the ones that had been summoned, to either bring them back or destroy them."

"I vote destruction." Christine snapped, and it didn't look like anyone disagreed with her.

So they continued to talk and Christine and Sean filled Jax in on what had been going on with the fiends, and the summoners, ordering them to make the attacks look like a Other had done it. Then they went on to explain about the peace talks, between the Other, Humans, and the Fae.

"I see your point, that's a sticky situation.."

"We are more concerned with the escalation of the attacks by the demons... sorry 'fiends'." Ashley said.

"Escalation?"

"Yes, they attacked a full grown Lupine." Spencer interrupted.

"Yes, a member of my pack." growled Christine.

"We think it is trying to break free from the summoner, and after finding Clay's body I'm even more convinced of that." Her voice cracked on that last part and Ashley tightened her arms around Spencer.

"It makes sense. First human, then shifter, then Fae." Jax said as he nodded his head. "If your right, that's very bad news for you. For me it would make my job easier to find them. Just follow the trail of blood and guts."

Ashley turned her head towards Spencer, "I wonder if maybe he would now anything about the amulet or the signs left on the bodies."

The imp looked up at that and scowled. "I's nows lots. If the princess needs to nows anything else, shes can asks me, you...you...furry mortal girl."

"Princess?" Jax asked.

"Queen Paula is my aunt." Spencer replied.

Jax quirked and eyebrow and Spencer held up her hand. "It's not important right now. We need to find out what we can do about the fiends and who is summoning them."

"Show me the signs."

Spencer got a pen and paper and drew them for Jax.

Jax looked at the paper and swore. "You were right. They are being controlled by an amulet. One that was made before the wars. I didn't think any survived, you see we sought out all the amulets and destroyed them after the war."

"Why destroy them?" Ashley asked.

"Because the amulets are powered by death magic."

Spencer's eyes widened. "It's forbidden, I don't think the defense against the death magic is even taught anymore."

"There's a good reason for that." Chelsea broke in. "The last witch caught using it was centuries ago and she was executed very publicly."

Jax asked, "So, there is no possibility that a human is doing this?"

Chelsea snorted. "Witches have been practicing magic since before you guys were band from here, but we are a minority, humans in general are about as magical as an old lame duck."

"Death magic was banned in faerie as well. Nobody there could get away with it." Spencer said.

"It doesn't seem to be stopping someone from using it right now." Jax said.

Ashley jumped in. "How close are the fiends from breaking the hold of the amulet?"

"It looks like their just looking for the right power source, they just haven't found it yet." Jax said.

"What do they need?" Spencer asked.

"It's not a what, but a who." He looked at Spencer with his black eyes. "They need a particular blood."

Ashley tensed. "What kind of blood?"

"High Fae."

**######################################################################**

"That's why the fiend was ignoring Ashley at the park and was trying to get to me." Ashley tightened her hold on Spencer and growled.

"It's not going to get you, it would have to go through me first. But before that, we are going to find it and destroy it."

"I don't think that would work as long as the amulet is out there. Who ever is calling the fiends would just call new ones, and the new ones would still try to brake the control of the amulet." Jax turned towards Spencer. "If I were you, I'd head back to faerie as fast as my feet could carry me."

"The gates been sealed and nobody can get through. So as you can see...I can't go anywhere, I'm stuck here whether I like it or not." Spencer said

"Well then, we need to find the amulet and the summoner and put a stop to this." Sean said.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "I wonder why we didn't think of that."

"You know what I meant." Sean glared at his mate. "There is another high fae in town. I don't think Author would be to happy to find out he's on the dinner list. Do you?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "I forgot. We have to warn him. I have to tell him whats going on."

Jax's head snapped up. "King Author is here? Right now, in this city?"

"He apparently came over for the talks, it sure surprised me. I guess he thought the humans would give him some leverage over my aunt." Spencer shrugged. "He didn't seem to know of anything going on."

"I don't think he told you the truth." Jax said.

"Why would you think that."

"The amulet. I should of said we destroyed all but one. We knew were it was and we didn't consider it a threat."

"Why?" Ashley asked, dreading the answer.

"It's been in the library at the Summer Palace, in Faerie."

**27.**

Spencer and Glen both had their mouths hanging opened. Nobody in the room uttered a sound until Spencer blurted, "That's impossible! The library is warded and guarded, nothing could get taken out with out Queen Paula's permission, and Author definitely would not receive it."

"What makes you think your uncle is not your aunt's equal in making and undoing wards. They were once married and know the others weakness." Jax said.

Spencer shook her head. "Let's say he got it. What would he do with it? The Fae and Demons are mortal enemies. Besides, what is he gonna gain from destroying the peace talks? They don't affect Faerie, we're separate from both worlds."

"I think it was just an excuse to come here and make an army of fiends." Jax said.

"An army? As more than one?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, the symbols Spencer sketched that the demons drew show that they were trying to destroy the amulet so that any fiend tied to it was free. The symbol roughly translated means 'host of fiends'. In other words an army."

Spencer went pale and lost focus. She could hear a low buzzing sound in her ears that faded so she could hear what Ashley was saying.

"I'm with Spencer, What does the Winter King of Fae need with an army of fiends? He's got his own army at home."

"Author needs a secret weapon to surprise the Summer Court. For the Summer Court and the Winter Court are too evenly matched." Spencer whispered, her voice and hands shaking. "He's always wanted to take over the Summer Court. He sealed the gate so nobody would try to warn Paula. He's planning a coup."

Ashley stared at Spencer. "What the hell are you talking about? Why would he invade his own world?"

Spencer jumped up off of Ashley's lap and started pacing. "He has always wanted to be High King of all of Faerie. That was a big reason why he married Aunt Paula to begin with. He wanted to unite both kingdoms then wrestle control from her and rule all of Faerie as the supreme ruler. He just didn't figure on Aunt Paula being stronger than he is. He wants one of his nieces and nephews to be his heir so that he can use them as a bargaining chip, and if that fails as a hostage against Paula." Spencer took a breath. "He doesn't understand that Faerie is more important to Aunt Paula, than a few unruly nieces and nephews."

"Your uncle is smart enough to realize that he needs to build his army here so that your aunt won't know what hit her when he hits her." Jax said.

"But how would he get them into Faerie, its warded against demons." Spencer asked

"The amulet. It's death magic, very powerful. All he would need is one powerful death and he could break the wards, so that they could slip through unnoticed." Jax replied.

"We need to warn my Aunt."

Jax shook his head. "As you said the gate is blocked. Every death the fiends do strengthens your uncle's wards on the gate, so we need to destroy the wards he has in place."

"So we just let him attack with no warning?"

"No, I didn't mean that. We need to find Author and get the amulet back. Then we gain control of the fiends and send them back Below. That takes away your uncle's secret army so there won't be an invasion."

"Right." Ashley growled out.

"I know were my uncle is." Spencer said, "If you can think of a way to get the amulet, I'll take you to him."

Jax grinned with malice. "I'll think of something."

**###############################################################**

"This is the dumbest plan to ever been thought of." Grumbled Ashley. "It's not going to work."

The plan they came up with was hair brained at best. It could result in all of their deaths or dismemberment.

"It will be fine." Spencer said trying to sound confident even though she was nervous herself.

Ashley just grunted and thought. '_One of these days I'm gonna have to tell her she can't lie to her mate and her mate not know the difference'_

Spencer kept on. "Besides with Christine, Raife, Sean, and Chelsea in the car behind us, plus us three I think we'll be able to get the amulet back no problem."

"We need to get the amulet with out destroying it." Jax said "If it's destroyed the demons will be free to feed."

"I wish you would of stayed behind and waited for us." Ashley said while starring into Spencer's eyes. "You haven't been able to replenish your magics since the park and I don't like you going in there defenseless."

"I'm not. I got you and Glen." Spencer smiled at Ashley.

Ashley's stomach tightened.

"We need her to get us in" Jax said.

Ashley opened her mouth to protest but the car came to a stop. As she looked out the window she said, "This is it."

Spencer looked up to the entrance. "Where's the doorman?"

Ashley had an uneasy feeling. "Some buildings switch to security guards at night. Maybe this is one of them." All though she didn't think so.

Sean arrived with the others. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, necessarily." Spencer said. "I was just wondering where the doorman was."

"If you notice anything else out of place, let me know." Jax said.

They went through the door to the lobby, nobody was around. It was as silent and cold as a crypt. Ashley felt the hackles on the back of her neck stand to attention. "I don't like this." She said.

Christine glanced at Ashley. "Is something else wrong?"

"No." Ashley admitted. "It just feels to quite."

"Well that's not a bad sign as fiends aren't known for being quite." Jaxsaid.

Spencer led the way to the elevators and pushed the up button. She waited for the doors to open to take a step forward then she froze. "I think this counts as out of place." She pointed to a pool of blood on the floor of the elevator.

**28**.

Spencer was trying to fight the urge to panic. She stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was trying to keep up a brave front for Ashley. She had seen so much blood in the last week that she didn't know how much more she could take before she hit her breaking point.

"It's blood." Ashley said as she inhaled and let it out and swore. "It's human. Spencer you should go back to the car. Christine call the pack."

"No, I was just startled, I'm not going." Spencer stood up straight and squared her shoulders.

"Damn it, Princess" Ashley growled.

"No!" Spencer looked Ashley in the eyes. "I'm staying. Author won't talk to you unless I'm there."

Raife shook his head. "Someone was killed here. Someone needs to check that everyone else in the hotel is alright, or if they need help."

Christine glared at him. "It sure as hell won't be you." The alpha growled.

"Than you can come with, my big strong female protector, because this little man won't be leaving a building of defenseless humans to defend themselves against the fiends."

Chelsea cut in trying to defuse the situation. "We'll call the pack. It's to big just for us to search. Okay?"

"Fine." agreed Sean. "You and Raife can wait in the lobby for them and direct the search." Raife took a breath to argue when Sean continued. "If anyone comes down you may have to help them by altering their memory from a demon attack to something less vile, say... a gas leak." He looked at them both when Christine started to object and he cut her off. "Who else better than my lovely wife whose a witch and Raife a first rate sorcerer."

Chelsea threw her mate a dirty look. She shook her head, what else could she do, what he said made sense. "Fine.", she snapped. "But don't think I won't know if something goes wrong, and I won't be staying down here if it does."

"Goes double for me." Raife jumped in as he crossed his arms over his chest glaring at his own mate.

"Understood." The alpha mumbled.

Spencer stepped the rest of the way in the elevator avoiding the blood. Glen looked out of the bag and looked at the blood. "Ew, messy."

Ashley stomped in behind her grumbling something about her mate being the only one in real danger and everyone else gets to stay safe. She glared at everyone.

Spencer just knew she was gonna get a lecture when she got home.

When the elevator doors opened on the top floor she hurried to get out, tripping on her own feet. The floor didn't look like it had when they were here before. All the doors had been ripped off their hinges, or it could have been the blood on the walls, or the smell of death. She didn't like it, not one bit.

Ashley grabbed her and pushed her back into the elevator. "They've already killed everything on this floor including Author. We need to get back to the club and call in reinforcements. We're going to need more than just the pack." Ashley pressed her cell phone into Spencer's hand. "Go back to the lobby and let them know what is going on, and tell them to get more patrols out now. We'll see if anyone survived." She looked back an Spencer was just standing there. "Now!" she shouted.

"Why would she leave when she just arrived, Miss Davies?"

Ashley spun around and saw Author in his hotel doorway with the gold amulet around his neck on a chain. His clothes and face were splotched with blood and he didn't seem to care.

"I'm very much alive, as you can see." Author continued. "I'm more than a match for some filthy demons." He stepped back and waved them in. " Won't you please come in and see what I've done with the place."

Spencer recoiled at the sinister, cold, mad, reptilian look in Author's eyes. She blinked as Ashley stepped in front of her and broke the spell that she was under.

"If it's anything like out here, you might what to hire a new decorator." Spencer said in a firmer voice than she felt.

Author chuckled. "No, I wanted to give it that personal touch. Come in, I insist."

Turning Author disappeared into the apartment.

"There's no way come hell or high water that your stepping foot into that apartment." Ashley said her hands clenching so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Christine snorted. "He might as well painted the word 'trap' in blood over the door."

Spencer grabbed one of Ashley's balled fist. "Did you see the amulet around his neck? He has it, and we have to get it."

"I think..." Jax hesitated. "Ashley may be right, Princess. Your uncle will be high on the power of the amulet from all this killing, and he will be more than dangerous. You need to go to the car and call for backup."

Before Spencer could try to argue there was a loud boom and the hallway shook. The next thing Spencer knew the walls in the hallway separating her uncle's room from them was gone. Author was standing in the middle of the sitting room with his arms out at his sides.

"You seemed reluctant to come in, so I thought I would break down a few barriers. Please bring your friends with you. The more the merrier."

Spencer was horrified, all around the open area were dead bodies, battered and broken. She could hear the others around her cursing. She had a hot flush of anger rise up in her.

"You are a monster," Spencer hissed. "Weren't the deaths enough already? Do humans mean so little to you? Why didn't you go after Paula yourself? What, afraid she'll beat your ass again, like she's been doing for centuries?"

Author's eyes flashed and Ashley moved in front of Spencer to shield her from her uncle.

"I always considered you a clever girl." Author said as he moved closer. "But if you haven't figured out my plan yet then I've given you to much credit."

Spencer sneered at him. "I know all about your plan for Faerie, and that your the one that blocked the gate. But, I'm looking around and I don't see an army of demons. All I see is a pathetic excuse for a king and the ones who are going to stop him."

Author threw his head back and laughed. "Foolish child, you amuse me. I think I'll keep you in chains for a thousand years until I grow bored and let you die. Do you really think you, two puppies,a kitten, and a swordsman can stop me?"

The alpha and beta both growled and Sean hissed as he took another step closer. Jax withdrew his sword from his scabbard.

"You're only one man uncle and your army isn't here."

"I have a army at my disposal and I have just feasted little girl. The power from each and every kill is in this amulet. I can summon a army like you've never seen. Oh, to see the look on your aunt's face when she realizes what her long held peace treaty has wrought."

"You won't get the chance to summon that army." Jax said with a firm voice.

Author turned on him with a sneer. "What? You think you a girl and some mongrels can defeat me?"

"These mongrels have teeth and claws." Sean hissed as he proceeded to change. Beside him Christine growled her agreement as she changed.

"What? Am I suppose to be afraid?" Author asked. "I have no fear of you or the warrior. No fae can be slain by silver."

Jax grinned "My blade is steel with enough iron to spill your blood." He said as a swirled his blade.

He lunged forward with out a word and went straight for the fae's throat. Before it reached him, Author, raised his hand and sent a ball of energy that impacted with Jax's chest flinging him into the bookcase in another room.

Author turned towards Spencer. "See my dear, you can't hurt me. So why not give up this futile attempt, and stop wasting my time."

"I don't see it as a waste of time, but an investment in the future."

"What future? You have no future." Author sneered. "I was upset when you first arrived, because I knew that the blood of a High Fae could break the hold on the demons and give them their freedom. Then I got to thinking if them killing you got their freedom, then me killing you for the amulet would make me invincible. I would like to see your aunt's face when she finds out." With his eyes gleaming he held out his hand towards Spencer. "Come, the least I could do is give you a painless death."

He didn't have time to blink as Ashley jumped towards him and shifted in mid jump landing on him howling in outrage. Christine was next angling for his throat. But, his arm came up and stopped Christine, she still managed to tear the tendons and muscle in the arm.

Author screamed in outrage and sent a spell into Ashley's side, she yelped a loud painful sound and fell to her side panting heavily. Cursing Author aimed a second spell at Christine and sent her sprawling to the floor. Author kicked her savagely in the head.

"Mongrel beast!" he screamed as he cupped his injured arm to his chest. "I'll have both your hides for carpets," he said as he looked towards Spencer. "when I'm finished with you."

Author reached out for Spencer and grabbed only air.

Spencer felt herself being shoved to the side. The king screaming in outrage sent a spell towards the were jaguar, but Sean was to nimble and moved out of the way. Cursing Author grabbed the amulet around his neck and murmured a spell. He blinked away only to reappear behind Spencer and grab her and blink away once again, just as Ashley pushed to her feet to attack again.

They materialize in what use to be a spare room across the way.

Spencer looked down and her blood froze in her veins. She was in a circle painted of blood with similar signs at the center and the cardinal directions. On top of the glyph in the center of the circle laid a knife with a cold iron blade with a wooden handle.

Iron was the only metal capable of killing a fae. When she saw it she started to struggle in her uncle's arms.

"Don't fight!" He shouted. "I can make your death painful, little girl." He sneered as he dragged her to the middle of the circle.

Spencer noticed that Ashley and Jax were both up and looked dazed. She didn't think they would be able to get to her in time. Then she noticed Sean sneaking up on her uncle, she had to buy some time and keep away from the center until one of them reached her.

She curled her fingers and raked them across her uncle's injured arm. He swore and slapped her but he didn't let go.

She started screaming and kicking with all she had. She didn't want to die. She had a mate! She had to teach her wolf that she couldn't just tell her what she could and couldn't do. She wanted to make love with her mate in faerie. She wasn't ready to die. She couldn't die.

"Ashley!" she screamed in panic. "Help!"

Spencer screeched when Author yanked her towards him and punched her in the stomach. She released what air was in her lungs and then she was free. She didn't know what happened, she landed hard on her back and shoulder. She fought the urge to vomit as she brought her injured arm up to her chest.

"Ashley," she panted, blinking she tried to regain her vision as she lifted her head. She saw Christine, Sean, and Jax beating against an invisible barrier as her uncle dumped Ashley in the middle of the circle.

"We can't get in!" Jax shouted as he and the others continued to beat at the barrier.

Spencer struggled to her feet and looked at her uncle. He looked like a twisted mirror image of herself cradling his arm to his chest. He reached for the blade with his good arm. Spencer tried frantically to summon the energy from within to cast a spell any spell. It was no use.

Cursing and sobbing she scraped up what little energy was left in the building around her. It wasn't much, but maybe, just maybe it would be enough to get her through the barrier.

She threw herself forward. Her uncle's magic burned her like fire trying to get through the protection spell she cast around herself, but she ignored it.

As she broke into the circle her uncle turned his rage on her lunging for her with the knife. She spun and dodged yelling for Ashley.

"Ashley! Ashley! You have to get up! Please get up! You have to move!"

"She's not going anywhere," Author sneered at her as he lunged again. "And neither are you." He almost got her that time. "It will be nice to see you die with your pet."

Ashley lifted her head weakly off the ground, it was enough to distract Spencer and her uncle swiped the blade across her leg.

Crying out, she fell to her knees next to Ashley. She had never been wounded by iron before and it was pure agony. She was griped in it's icy tendrils that wrapped around her leg. She could hear the others yelling out. Everything slowed down and out of the corner of her eye she could see the smug look on her uncle's face. She looked towards Ashley and could almost hear her say, _' I Love You, Princess.'_ and she felt the warmth of her embrace around her taking all the pain away and filling her with love.

_'I love you Spencer, My Mate.'_

Maybe she was hallucinating, maybe she wasn't even saying that in her mind, it didn't matter for she knew that those were the words in Ashley's heart. They were the same in hers and she hoped Ashley could see them as well.

_'I love you too, Ashley Davies, _My Faell, _My Mate.'_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her uncle raise his arm with the knife. She closed her eyes and braced for the blow, the blow that never came.

She felt a building of magics circle her, stronger than any magic she had ever felt before, stronger than the magic of passion, it burned hot. It filled every little crevice in her and she stood faster than a blink of an eye, while everything else around her seemed to be moving at half speed.

She heard Author roar in triumph, and Ashley's agonizing scream. She lifted her hand and a spark of light shot fourth and impacted in the center of Author's chest, it tore right threw him as if he was made of paper. His roar of triumph turned into screaming pain and rage. His body was engulfed in a blinding white light, just before it covered his face he looked her in the eye, then it flared more brightly and he fell dead.

Shaking, Spencer reached for Ashley before she realized her shoulder was just fine. She looked down at her leg and saw the slice in her pants but the skin underneath was intact, she started to smile.

She could still feel the power running through her so she laid her hands an Ashley to mend her broken bones and tissue. Ashley looked at her in surprise and she smiled at her.

She didn't wait for Spencer's hands to leave her body before shifting into her human form.

"What? How did you do that?" She threw out as she took Spencer into a bone crushing hug. "You said you used up all your power."

Spencer shrugged and leaned forward and kissed her. "I got more."

Outside the circle Jax laughed. "What else could work against blood magic?" he asked. "Clever little faerie."

Spencer laughed and shook her head. "I'm not so clever. I was expecting to die" She looked at Ashley and kissed her again, as she pulled back she smiled. "Turns out passion isn't the only thing that gives me magic." She placed her hand on Ashley's cheek. "Love works a whole lot better."

29.

They found Glen pinned to the floor by a bookcase. Once they got it off the little guy he started talking immediately. Everyone was in to good a mood to correct him when he told Chelsea and Raife the details, which he embellished just slightly. Like when he said that he jumped onto Author's back and held him still so that Missy Spencer could smack him with her love whammy.

They all just laughed.

"I wouldn't of stood a chance without Ashley and the rest of you there." Spencer said from her position on Ashley's lap on the sofa at the club's library. "And Glen, of course." She said as she winked at the imp. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Aren't we all?" Sean looked at Jax. "I think we all owe you a debt as well as an apology."

Chelsea shot her husband a look. "Some of us have nothing to apologize for, because we didn't assume some one from Below was bad."

"No apologies required. I didn't do much tonight, and I still have my duty to perform. I need to see if all of the fiends Author summoned have returned below and if they haven't then I need to hunt them."

Christine looked at Jax and said. "If you need any help, all you have to do is ask."

"Did I mention I'm gonna take some vacation time in the future? So I'm afraid I won't be able to help." Ashley grinned as she tightened her hold on Spencer.

Christine looked at her with a twinkle in her eye. "Here I was going to let you take over the protection at the peace talks."

"Right, like I have nothing better to do, than watch a bunch of political speak, mumbo jumbo from a bunch of pansies. Sorry but..." She looked at Spencer and smirked. "I've got much better things to do with my time."

"Don't we all." mumbled Christine.

Sean growled out "Don't worry old girl." As he stretched his legs out in front of him grinning. "I believe you will be getting a vacation before the year is out."

Spencer looked at Sean in astonishment. "Honest, the talks are going that well?"

"Very." Sean said as he looked around at everyone. "We signed the first agreement and as you all know the first hurdle is always the hardest."

"Well, congratulations." Spencer said and meaning it.

"Stop inflating his ego, this took a lot of hard work from a lot of individuals, not just my husband." Chelsea said as she squeezed Sean's knee. "So where are you going for your vacation?"

"We got in touch with Aunt Paula and she wants to meet Ashley. So it looks like we're going to Faerie."

Spencer said grinning.

"I'm allergic to palaces." Ashley grinned.

"I told my aunt I didn't want anything to do with the faerie courts and if she wanted to reward us for taking care of Author for her she could give me a lifetime supply of faerie wine to take care of the pesky difference in life spans, that we have to deal with. Fae only get tipsy when we drink it, but mortals get extended longevity." Spencer said as she intertwined her fingers with Ashley. "As for my right to Author's throne, he had plenty nieces and nephews, let them duke it out. I don't want it." She looked at Jax. "Aunt Paula, said if you need any help, to call her."

"I only ask that you continue to keep myself and the fiends concealed from the humans. It will make my life easier if they know nothing."

Sean sighed. "I'll try, but it's only a matter of time before the humans realize they have more to deal with than vampires and shape-shifters."

Jax shrugged. "I'll take what time I can get. At least I can go down below and warn my people that we should prepare for the humans finding out about us."

"Trust me, when I say that there are some things you can never prepare for, humans are one of them." Christine scowled her opinion of the human side of the talks clear.

Spencer laughed and looked her mate in the eyes and laughed.

Ashley grinned, "I'll second that, but some things take you by surprise."

"And sometimes those are the very best things in life." Spencer said as she drew Ashley in for a kiss.

**The End?**


End file.
